Simple Kind of Life
by LittleMissDaisie
Summary: She was perfect. She was everything right in the world. They knew raising their daughter wouldn't be easy but if they swore to do it together, maybe they would end up okay.
1. Chapter 1

**Basically this follows the same story line of the show. Only difference is that Puck and Quinn slept together in Junior Year, not sophomore year and they kept Beth. I don't own anything! My pockets are empty. First story. Feedback welcome! **

_She was a bright little girl. She had her mother's eyes and her father's smile. Her blonde downy curls bounced with every step she took. She was perfect. She was everything right in the world. She was their token of good luck, their chance to do over their own childhoods and do it the right way. _

'_Mommmaaa!'_

'_Mama, Mama, Mama!'_

Quinn groaned into her pillow and rolled over in bed. 'It's your turn, I got her last night.'

Puck thrashed besides her, pulling the blankets up over his head in a dramatic fashion before sighing heavily and scrambling to find his boxers.

'Mama, Mama, Mama! Dada! Daaa!'

Beth's cries continued to fill the apartment as Puck rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stumbling into the hallway and towards the nursery. 'C'mon now Bethie Baby, Big Daddy's coming." Beth's cries turned to whimper's at the sound of her father's voice.

'Daaaa!'

Beth stood against the railing of her crib, clutching her stuffed lamb tightly to her chest as tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. Puck walked into the nursery, smiling at the sight of his daughter and made his way towards her crib.

'Beth, I hear you calling…. but you really must go to sleep right now…' he sang to her, lifting her into his arms and sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. She nuzzled her head against his chest, resting beneath his chin as they rocked back and forth. Puck ran his hand up and down her back willing her to go back to bed.

'Dada…' she mumbled, her eyelids becoming heavy. Her eyelashes fluttering closed, landing against her cheeks like feathers. Puck's head rested against the rocking chair as he hummed nameless tunes to his soon sleeping daughter. 'You know Bethie Baby, you are my favorite girl in the entire universe, next to your Mama of course.' Puck spoke, his voice rough with sleep.

They rocked back and forth for a few more minutes before he spoke again, Beth closer and closer to sleep with every rock. 'I remember the first moment I saw you. You were some weird sort of magic. I laid eyes on you and I knew I loved you, just like that. My chest got tight and I felt this weird sense of pride and happiness, way better than how I feel after I pass a level of Mario Cart. I held in you in my arms for the first time while your Mama slept. I carried you by the window and sang to you and made your promises I swore I would keep. People liked to think I was a Lima Loser but I swore I would be better for you; I'd make you proud. I'd finish high school and do something with my life, something that would make you proud.'

He planted a kiss on the crown of her small head and nuzzled his cheek against her feather soft hair.

'I remember I held you and you opened your eyes and looked right at me. You held my finger in your hand and I knew then I could never let you go. I knew our life would be hard and we wouldn't have all the things you deserve but we would have a lot of love. I had a lot of love to give you.'

He closed his eyes for a moment, part of him feeling like a loser for going soft.

'You know, my dad was never there when I was growing up. I never had someone to look up to on how to be a proper man. Nana tried her best with me but I always needed a man in my life."

He stayed quiet for a couple seconds, feeling sleep come over him as well.

'You'll see when you grow older Bethie, shit happens and we make mistakes. You are going to grow older and realize that your family isn't the same as everyone else's. Your parents will be young and your Big Daddy will still be a stud but that doesn't mean we're any different. You'll learn that your Mama and I were really young when we had you but that will never make you a mistake, Beth. That only means we wanted you that much more; so much that we could hardly wait years to have you in our lives.'

He placed another kiss on her head before making sure she was sound asleep and lifting her up and placing her in her crib, covering her with a receiving blanket with stitched golden stars, courtesy of Rachel of course. He lingered for a minute or so before closing the door behind him and making his way back into the bedroom that he and Quinn shared. He walked over to his side of the bed, pulling back the blankets and got in beside his girlfriend, placing a tender kiss on her shoulder blade before pulling her closer to him.

'You know something, Q?"

Quinn gave a small grunt in response, pulling the blankets higher up. Puck took that as a sufficient reply and chuckled to himself, still amused at how much of a heavy sleeper she was. Back when they still lived with his mother World War III could be carrying out in the hallway between his sister and he and she wouldn't even budge.

'I'll take that as a yes' He said.

'I've been thinking and I…'

'What? Noah Puckerman thinking?' Quinn interrupted, giggling to herself as she rolled over in bed to face him and snuggled against his chest, her eyelashes tickling his bare chest.

'Shut up,' Puck laughed, squeezing her tighter to him and kissing her temple before continuing. 'I think we should be a real family, you, me and Beth."

'You mean 'you, Beth and I'.' she teased.

'Whatever, English was boring. What do you think?'

'We are a real family Puck. We live together; we eat dinner together and go to bed together. What more do you want? We love each other and we love Beth. What more do we need?'

'I know that Q but how about a real family. I don't want her growing up and asking why her Mom and Dad aren't married like the other couples. Bad enough we're like ten years younger than everyone else, why add more things to our plate?'

Quinn pushed herself away from him for a moment, gazing up and looking at Puck for a few seconds before speaking.

'Is this your way of asking me to marry you?' she said softly, an amused smirk on her face.

'No, I want to know what you think.'

'I think that we don't have to rush into anything. I love you. You love me. We love Beth. We're young. What's the rush?'

Puck groaned, releasing her from his grasp and lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

'There is no rush, Q! I just don't want her to feel any different than the other kids. Plus, I love you. I don't mean like, let's take off now and elope in Vegas. Hummle and Berry would never let us live it down.'

Quinn chuckled, leaning over Puck and kissing his chest tenderly before resting her head in the nook of his arm. 'I can just imagine what Kurt would say, stealing an opportunity to plan something extravagant from him like that."

Puck rolled his eyes before looking down at Quinn once more, 'I know we're young. I just want you to think about it. Plus, don't you think I know you enough to actually plan a proposal more romantic than this if I were really asking? I might be sex shark Babe, But the Puckasuras is still number wah in everything, including romance.' he said, kissing her softly on the lips, letting his hands caress her bare back.

Quinn deepened the kiss before laughing against his lips, running her hands through his Mohawk. "Well, in that case this Mama Dino has some very important things to consider…'

'Is that a yes?'

Quinn captured his lips in her own once more, silencing him, exploring his mouth with her tongue. 'It's a 'shut up and kiss me before I change my mind and say no'

Puck laughed, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling himself up, straddling her and kissing her lips and working his way down her chest. 'What my Baby Momma wants, my Baby Momma is gonna get…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Word For Thought:**

_**Once again, I own nothing. Thank you for any of you who have read and thank you MsKylie93 for reviewing! I don't really know where this story is going or what will come of it but I'll probably take a more 'at home' approach to Quinn and Puck and their relationship with Beth. **_

_**I'm very new to this whole fanfiction thing so, as always, feedback and comments are welcome. **_

_**If any of you are interested in being a Beta for me, please message me.**_

_**Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-D**_

* * *

><p>The ringing of a cell phone arose Quinn from her slumber. She leaned over, reaching out towards Puck's side of the bed and was shocked to find it empty. Any trace of body heat long gone from the sheets. How long had she slept left for? What time was it?<p>

With a grimace she sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. From down the hall she could hear Puck's laughter and equally loud squeals from Beth. With a roll of her eyes she bit back a smile as she walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth before walking in the direction of the nursery.

'What is this ruckus I hear? Who is interrupting my beauty sleep!' she shouted playfully, walking down the hall and into the nursery. Puck lay on his back, his legs up in the air and Beth resting comfortably against the soles of his feet, blabbering at him with a beautiful gummy smile.

'We don't know what you are talking about. Right Bethie? Momma's just cranky that she didn't get to give you your good morning kiss first.' Beth squealed loudly, kicking her legs in the air before Puck lowered her down against his bare chest and covered her face in kisses. Quinn smiled at the pair, her heart melting a little bit every time she saw them like this and lowered herself to the ground beside Puck, reaching over to kiss Beth's cheeks.

'Morning my sweet baby bumble bee' she said softly.

'Ma! Mama!' Beth gurgled, reaching out her arms in the direction of her mother.

'C'mon now Beth! We are supposed to be a team! You and you're old man!' Puck protested, unwillingly handing over the small girl to her mother and sitting up, running his hands through his messy Mohawk.

'My mom called.'

'What did she say?' Quinn replied, a smile on her face, not looking away from Beth as she ticked her belly.

'She wants to come over. She wants to see Beth.'

Quinn sat up, settling Beth between her legs and steadying her against her knees.

'You know your mom is always welcome here. I have nothing against her seeing Beth. You know that.'

Puck sighed, rolling his eyes before standing up and sitting on the rocking chair. Quinn looked in his direction and smirked, 'It wouldn't kill you to wear a shirt, maybe a pair of pants also.'

'And deny you the view? That would be selfish Quinn.'

Quinn shrugged, her attention back to the baby sitting between her legs.

'I wish you would give her a chance, Q. She is trying. I know she was pretty cold when you lived with us but she wants to be better; for Beth.'

Quinn continued playing with Beth's fists, avoiding the pleading look Puck gave her.

'Yeah, I know.'

'Ugh, c'mon Q. She was pissed at me, not you. You know how she is, she isn't a super warm person to begin with.'

Beth let out a sudden cry and Quinn promptly got to her feet, hoisting her on her hip before looking back at Puck and smiling softly.

'I have nothing against your mom, Puck. Honestly. She is welcome to come over and see Beth. I want her to be involved in her life as much as possible, Hannah too. But please don't ask me to just forget and move on.'

Puck nodded, standing up as well and kissing the side of Beth's head as she continued to whimper. 'Fair enough, that's all I ask. I'll call her and tell her to come for dinner. I promised Burt I would help him down at the shop today for a couple hours; I should be back before my mom arrives.'

Quinn nodded, kissing his lips softly before making her way towards the kitchen.

'Are you hungry baby bee? Does my baby want some yummy banana?'

* * *

><p>'Now, you be good for Nana. Let's show her what a beautiful and smart girl you are!' Quinn smiled, kissing Beth's cheek as she straightened out the bow on her head and adjusted her matching dress.<p>

'Perfect' she said, admiring her little girl before going into the living room and placing her in the play pen in order to finish some last minute details before Puck's mother arrived.

Jean was a very peculiar woman. During the time that Quinn stayed with the Puckerman family during her pregnancy there wasn't a day that would go by without her disapproving looks and uncomfortable silence. It was heaven sent when the Jones family opened their doors for her during her last trimester and welcomed her into their family, midnight cravings and swollen feet included. Jean had been aware of Quinn's original resistance in keeping the baby as well as her own situation at home, having been kicked out by her father and left alone without any help from either parent. She made it a point to express to both her and Puck how disappointed she was in them and they had ruined their futures. As a responsible Jewish man, Puck should have owned up to his responsibilities and been the man his father wasn't. At a time when Quinn was confused and needed guidance as to what to do with her baby, she was met with judgment and silence.

It came as no surprise that when her water broke after their sectionals performance after a day of hiding her labor pains from the glee club, Jean made no effort in stopping by to visit her granddaughter at the hospital. It took weeks before she gathered her courage and put her pride behind her and joined Puck for a visit. Judy Fabray had convinced Quinn to return home, having turned the guest bedroom into a nursery. She had left Russell and the guilt of abandoning Quinn had consumed her long enough. To say that Quinn was shocked to find Jean that Tuesday afternoon in the doorway of her bedroom with a small smile and gift bag would be an understatement.

Quinn liked to think she had become a forgiving person; holding grudges on all who turned their backs on her wouldn't amount to anything. Her past cold exterior had diminished with the arrival of young Beth along with her regrets and doubts. If she wouldn't be something to make her parents proud, she would do it for Beth. She would become someone her daughter could be proud of.

With one last look in the direction of the mirror, Quinn adjusted her blouse and smiled at her reflection. She had promised Puck she would move on, put all bad memories behind her.

Jean was trying.

Quinn laughed to herself, trying to imagine how she must have felt not only to discover her son had gotten a girl pregnant but also the bigger blow to discover she wasn't even Jewish. Jean could judge Quinn all she wanted but the fact that she had denied Beth was something she would not easily forget and forgive. Her sweet girl was so perfect to be denied by anyone, much less her own grandmother.

The closing of front door called her out of her trance as she heard Puck greet Beth in the living room along with the soft voices of Jean and Hannah, Puck's younger sister.

'Oh my, look at her! She's grown so much since I last saw her. Hello Baby, Hello Beth!'

'Maybe you should try and see her more, she hardly recognizes you.' Puck's voice rang out from the hall as he walked into the bedroom to find Quinn in front of the vanity.

He kissed her quickly before walking into the closet and quickly changing into another pair of clothes. Quinn sighed, walking into the living room to find Hannah laughing happily at Beth who sat on Jean's lap on the couch.

'Hello , lovely of you to stop by and visit us' she said, a forced smile on her face.

Jean smiled back softly, a curt nod. 'Likewise Quinn, I'm glad Puck invited us over for dinner. It's been a while since we've seen you. What with you moving out of your mother's house and being on break, it's like you're in another country!'

Quinn laughed awkwardly, leaning down and ruffled Hannah's hair, who in turn jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

'Quinn! I've missed you so much! Baking isn't nearly as fun without you.' Hannah pouted, earning a chuckle from Quinn who wrapped her arms around the small girl. She had always liked Hannah. Living in the Puckerman household might have not been her first choice by far but Hannah always made her feel less alone somehow. 'I've missed you too Hannah-Bear, I'm sure Beth misses you a whole ton too.'

Before anyone could say another word Puck walked into the living room and with a clap of his hands announced that it was time for dinner.

Dinner itself went by without much fuss, Jean and Quinn making small talk about Beth's growth and Puck offering up dates about his own life outside of school and home. After all the plates were washed Quinn brought out a small chocolate cake she had baked and placed it on the table, receiving squeals from an excited Hannah.

'Would you like some Mrs. Puckerman?'

'Actually Quinn, I was hoping I could talk to you in private for a bit.'

With a quick glance to Puck, Quinn nodded softly, putting the knife on the table and dusting off her hands.

'Oh, of course. Let me just grab a coat and we can step outside'

With a nod, Jeans stood up as well and excused herself from the table, waiting for Quinn by the front door.

'You know Quinn, I feel like I owe you an apology.' Jean said, looking off into the direction of the street light lit road. 'I was not as supportive as I should have been when you lived with us, and for that I'm sorry.'

Quinn nodded in acknowledgement, saying nothing.

'Noah was supposed to make things right for us. Maybe it was selfish of me to hold him so high on my pedestal. His father left when Hannah was only a few months old. I didn't want him live a harder life than he already did; I didn't want both of you to ruin your lives. I thought the baby was a mistake, and I'm sorry. I look at Beth now and I can't ever imagine her not having her in our lives. If anything she had brought out the best in Noah, you have too. I haven't seen him this happy in so long. I know it's not easy. Being only 17 and raising a baby on your own but I think you two have done a really good job.'

She placed a lock of hair behind her ear and turned to Quinn, her face looking suddenly a lot more aged than Quinn had remembered it being. 'I can't take back the mistakes I've made but I would really appreciate it if you gave me a chance. I know the break is almost over and you'll have to return back to school soon. Let me watch Beth during the day, it's the least I could do. I've been working the grave yard shifts at the hospital anyway, it will give me some time to see her during the day and help both you and Noah.'

Quinn smiled softly, 'I appreciate you apologizing to me. I know this must have been hard on you. It can't be easy for a single mother to realize her son is going be a teenage father. I've made my fair share of mistakes, too. But I need time. I'm still working on my relationship with my mom. Right now I just want to make sure I can be my best for Beth and I'll deal with everything else as it comes.'

Jean nodded in understanding, reaching out to touch Quinn's arm and give it a gentle squeeze. 'You are a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, Quinn. Neither you or Noah deserve to struggle more than you already have. It will only get harder with school. Let me help, I know it's not much and I don't have much money to give but at least you don't have to worry about Beth while you're at school. Noah said your mom has been watching her? I can watch her for a couple days out of the week? I really want to be part of her life.'

Quinn smiled at Jean, nodding her head, 'I'd like that.'

Jean laughing softly despite herself and leaned in to hug Quinn, 'I really am sorry, Quinn. Please forgive me.' Quinn nodded, tightening her hold on the elder Puckerman. 'I do.'

* * *

><p>'Noah, is this that you do all day? Sit on the couch and watch sports?' Hannah asked from her spot on the floor where she played with a bouncing Beth.<p>

Puck rolled his eyes, throwing a decorative pillow at Hannah's head before leaning down further into the couch, wondering how the conversation between his mom and Quinn was going. Quinn was a force to mend with. She'd dealt with her fair share of hardship and she didn't go soft on anyone, much less his mother, he was sure of it.

'I help raise a human being. That's more than you can say, Squirt. What do you do? Play barbies? Make sure you can beat your friends at jump rope?'

Hannah rolled her eyes as well, throwing Puck a cheeky smile before tugging on one of Beth's blonde curls. 'She is sure a lot cuter than you were when you were a baby. Good thing she looks like Quinn.'

Before Puck could come back with an awesome comeback about how she looked like a monkey through out her first entire year of life the front door opened, revealing a smiling Jean and Quinn close behind.

'All good?' Puck asked anxiously, throwing a curious look at Quinn before smiling at his mother.

'All good. How was the cake?'

'Awesome!' Hannah shouted, promptly starling Beth and causing the small blonde to erupt in a crying fit.

'Hannah! Look what you did!' Puck leaned down, reaching for the baby and holding her against his chest. 'There, There Bethie. Big Daddy's got you. Auntie Hannah is just a big dummy who likes to scare pretty babies like you.'

'Do not!'

'Hannah Jean, in door voices!'

'I do not scare babies! Right Quinn?'

Quinn laughed despite herself, walking over to Beth and kissing her tear stained cheeks tenderly. 'Of course not, Hannah-Bear. Beth's fine, aren't you little bee?'

'She might have permanent hearing damage, Quinn!'

'Puck, honestly, she's fine. She's a tough girl.'

'Quinn's right, Noah. It's normal for babies to be startled by sudden noise; she was just taken off guard. What do you have to say for yourself Hannah Marie Puckerman?'

'I'm sorry Baby Beth, I don't like to scare babies like you, promise.'

Puck still looked apprehensive, turning away from her slowly before Quinn threw him a look, laughing at his sudden protectiveness of the smallest Puckerman.

'Beth doesn't forgive you, Hannah."

'Puck!'

'Fine! Fine, It's okay Hannah.'

Hannah promptly smiled, walking over to Quinn and wrapping her arms around her waist once more. 'When you are going to come over again, Quinn? Break is almost over! We can have a Disney movie marathon! I'm sure Beth will love Snow White as much I do!'

Quinn smiled tenderly at Hannah, pinching her nose playfully, 'I'm sure she will. We'll plan it real soon, I promise,'

'We should get going, Hannah. You have practice in the morning and I promised Carole I'd join her for brunch.'

'Finn's mom, Carole? Brunch? As in going out with friends?'

'Oh don't look so surprised, Noah. I have friends! I ran into her at the super market last week and we agreed we should get together and catch up. She suggested that cute little café they opened across the street from the hospital.'

'Swell' Puck teased, handing Beth over to Quinn as he leaned in to hug his mother. 'Thanks for coming, I missed you Ma'.'

'I missed you too, Baby. Say Bye Hannah.'

After their rounds of hugs and kisses and a last few words with Quinn, Jean and Hannah made their way home, leaving Puck, Quinn and Beth sitting comfortably on the couch.

'Well, I never thought I would say this but I'm actually glad your mom came. It was nice to clear the air a bit.'

'What did she say?'

'She said she was sorry for the way she acted and that she wanted to watch Beth when we start school. I told her I needed some time but I appreciated her making the effort. I suppose she deserves a second chance, just like my own mother.'

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn, drawing her closer and place a kiss to the top of her head. 'Who are you and what have you down with Ice Queen Quinn Fabray?'

'Be Quiet! People change' Quinn laughed, slapping his chest playfully before snuggling up closer to against him.

'Did you think about what I said last night?'

'I did. I think you're right. But let's just take things one day at a time. Everything in due time.'

'Fair enough. Now I figure is a great time as any to say that Finn invited us to BBQ at his house this weekend. Apparently Rachel convinced him to host some winter get together for the rest of the Glee Club before we go back to school. I thought it was kinda stupid but he's basically pussy whipped so it's no surprise he gave in.'

'I think it's romantic, he was always very compliant when we were dating.'

'You just had him on a tight leach.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'Nothing, I like how demanding you are.'

'I'm demanding?'

'Don't act like it's something you've never heard before Fabray.'

Laughing, she placed a quick kiss on Puck's cheek before bringing her attention back to the baby on the floor mat.

'Bed time, Bethie. Say good night to Daddy!'


	3. Chapter 3

**Word For Thought:**

**I'm sorry for any typos or general mistakes in my chapters. Seeing as I have no one to read over them other than myself, I don't always catch my mistakes. My computer charge to my macbook pro basically decided to die on me today. NOT COOL. I'm on 9% battery life and decided to upload this before it was dead and gone for good and I make a trip to the Apple Store. **

**I'm surprised at the rate most of my writing juices are coming to me and I'm sorry if I'm updating too quickly...as if you would complain! hahah **

**Again, I own just as much as any person reading this. Unless you actually own the show, then nevermind.**

**Relax, sit back and enjoy the chapter! I know exactly there this is going to go. At least where I WANT this to go. If you have any doubts, please know that QUICK is my OTP. Rest yer' fears mates! **

**Enjoy! Thank you for those again who read and reviewed. **

**-D**

* * *

><p>'Beth! Look at the camera, Beth! Smile!'<p>

'Smile, Bethie!'

'I swear we have a future model in our hands!' Kurt boasted, the ever-proud uncle.

'Just look at her! I have to say Quinn, I never took you for much of a fashionista but this girl is striking!'

Giggling at the compliment, Quinn smirked as she patted Kurt on the back, waving her other hand in the air to get Beth's attention back on the camera.

'What can I say, she's got some super model genes!' Puck announced from his spot beside the bon fire where he and the rest of the glee guys discussed things Quinn could care less about.

Mercedes laughed, taking another bite of her smore and joining the blonde and Kurt by the patio. Loud music played in the background while Britt and Santana sat on Sam and Artie's laps respectively, laughing at some story Sam shared about his days at the Strip Club.

'How can she not be a little fashionista? She's got more than enough aunts and uncles to fill her entire closet!'

'Not to mention she has one very stylish Aunt 'Cedes' Quinn added, winking at Mercedes before linking arms and leading her to the swing as Kurt snapped picture after picture of Beth.

'Amen, Mama. I can't wait until she gets older and I can take her shopping with me.'

'You mean with us! This girl needs some Marc Jacobs and Burberry in her closet' Kurt shouted before snapped another picture of Beth and lifting her in his arms and taking her to see the snow that had begun to fall the night before across the yard.

'How are things with you and Puck, Mama?'

'So far so good, I thought living together would be a nightmare but we have fallen into a routine and it's been really good for us. My mom pays the rent in the apartment and it helps that she is just a couple blocks away from us. I'm sure things will change once school starts and we have to face reality again.'

Smiling at the sight of Kurt and Beth playing in the snow, Quinn turned back to Mercedes.

'Ohio State contacted me the other day about a cheerleading scholarship. Apparently Ms. Sylvester recommended me and they plan to pay me a visit once school starts up again to see if I'd make it on their squad.'

'Quinn, Mama, that's great! That's fantastic, congratulations! Have you told Puck?'

'No, I've actually been dreading telling him about it.'

'What? Why?'

'During the week he brought up us getting married. Not now of course but in the future. I've been avoiding thinking about college because I don't want to think about what it would mean for us.'

'Honey, college is your dream. Why would you give up on that? We are all here to support you! Beth won't ever have to be alone with all of us here and you can be someone she can be even more proud of.'

'I know it is, Yale and UCLA have always been my dream. For a while I thought I would never be able to achieve them but now that things are starting to work in my favor and with Ohio State contacting me, it seems that much more real you know? I can really do this. College is not longer an 'if' but a 'when'. How am I supposed to tell that to Puck? What if I get into UCLA? I'd have to move and leave everything behind...'

Mercedes stayed quiet beside the blond, biting on her bottom lip as she too looked at Kurt and Beth playing in the snow.

'Do you want to stay with Puck?'

'Of course I do, I just really want this too. Can you imagine 'Cedes? Los Angeles! Home of the stars!'

'But..?'

'Puck's been great. He adores Beth. I love him. I know he loves us. I'm just, I want him to want what I want too. I'd want him to move with me. But what if that's not what he wants?'

'That's something you need to talk to him about, Mama. His opinion is the one that is going to matter most. And you need to think about Beth. And what's best for her. And what's best for you; for all three of you. You never know, he might follow you across the world. He denies it but we all see how he looks at you; especially in Glee Club. He's almost as bad as Finn.'

Quinn let out a loud laugh, imagining what Puck would say had he heard Mercedes. 'Make sure he doesn't hear you say that, it would kill him.'

'What would kill me?' Puck said, taking a sip of a beer Finn had offered him a while ago and awkwardly sitting on Quinn's lap.

'Puck, what did we decided about drinking when Beth is around?'

'Relax MILF, she's having to much fun. She won't even notice me. She can hardly speak a few words.'

'She can see you Puck! I don't want her growing up with the image of her Dad drinking at every chance he can get'

'Whoa, when as the last time I took a drink, huh? Don't give me that shit, Q. I'm not some sort of recovering alcoholic!'

'I didn't say you were. I just want you to be careful.'

'So stop treating me like one! And I'm fine!'

Finn and Sam walked over, each with their own drink in hand, obviously startled by Puck's sudden out burst.

'Hey, hey, is everything okay?'

Quinn's jaw tightened, her lips forming a thin line. This always happened when Puck drank too much; poor old defensive Puck. He didn't mean more than half the stuff he said but it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

With a roll of his eyes he sat up, tipping his beer at both her and Mercedes before walking back to the guys. 'Everything's fine. Fabray here just likes playing the wife card whenever convenient, isn't that right _Babe_?'

Quinn stayed silent for a moment looking off at nothing in particular as Mercedes sat awkwardly beside her.

'Ring me when you're done having your girl talk.'

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time this had happened. When her and Puck were good, _they were so good. _The type of good that makes your chest want to burst and cry out at just how amazing it is and how unbelievable it is that this is your life. That wasn't to say that they didn't have bad times, because they did. They were 17 and were raising a daughter together. It was senior year. The stress of college acceptances, standardized testing all while making sure there was food on the table and her daughter was attended up what sometimes more than she could take. Not to mention the countless cheerios practices she had during the week.

But when things got ugly, they got _really _ugly. Her parents, if nothing else, showed her the right way to have a fight. Loud, screaming matches. Who ever broke first lost. Her mom always broke first. She swore she never would. Puck wasn't like this. He was tender and loving and above all, faithful to her since they had Beth. She just had to keep reminding herself of that.

She wasn't about to complain though, oh no. Never. She wanted this after all. She wouldn't make herself the victim again before her friends and family. She was going to prove to them all she could do it all and she could do it pretty damn well. She had originally planned to give it all up; give up Beth, give up cheerios, college and do nothing with her life. Those months she spent considering giving up her unborn daughter made her heart break at the mere thought. Maybe her father was right, she wasn't good enough. She was a disappointment. Oh, how long did she really believe that.

But something changed that day in the hospital after she gave birth. It was dark out and visiting hours were over and somehow Puck had managed to convince the nurses to let him spend the night. She woke up to the sight of him rocking their newborn daughter slowly by the window, whispering to her promises she wished with her life she could make reality. They would be a family, they would love her forever and she would be the happiest little girl in the world. Oh, how she had wished she would make those things come true.

* * *

><p><em>Puck had wanted to keep her from the start. He said he loved Quinn. He said it would kill him to have a part of them out there in the world with some stranger; never knowing of she was really okay. 'Court documents lie, you know? They cover up a lot of shit.' He had told her. <em>

_It wasn't until he took a glance in the direction of her hospital bed that he smiled softly at her, a smile she had seen multiple times that day and never before. He looked at her like she was some sort of Goddess, the smile saying more than he had verbalized. He looked so happy. How could she do this to him? _

_He had taken a few slow steps in her direction, ever careful not to startle his slumbering daughter and leaned down, kissing Quinn's temple before tenderly placing the sleeping newborn in her mother's arms. Quinn felt tears begin to form and she roughly brushed them away with her free hand, refusing to look down at the beautiful angle in her arms._

'_Just look at her, Q. Look at how amazing she is.'_

_Quinn shook her heard furiously, tears escaping before she had the chance to brush them away like the ones before._

'_I can't.' She choked out, her voice breaking. 'I can't look at her. It hurts too much already.' _

_Puck took a seat beside her, carefully moving her across the bed, careful not to hurt her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him as she kissed the crown of her head. She could feel tears falling on her hair. She had never seen him cry before. That was until he laid eyes on Beth for the first time. _

_She bit her lip to keep from crying out herself and shut her eyes tightly._

'_I wish I was stronger for her. I can't be selfish when it comes to her. She deserves better.'_

_Puck stayed silent before kissing her exposed shoulder, her hospital gown slowly falling off her. _

'_We can do this, Q. I know we can. Shit, it's going to be hard. I know that. We'll probably fight a lot and scream at each other like we always do but you can't deny that we work. We belong together. What sense will it be to be together if our baby isn't with us? She belongs with us, Quinn. We gave her life. YOU gave her life. You brought her into the world, how can you just forget her?' _

_Quinn stayed silent, gathering the courage to look down at her sleeping daughter and suddenly she could no longer hold back the tears. Her body shook with every sob, Beth jostling roughly whenever another cry broke from her chest. If this was what heartbreak felt like, she'd rather die. She closed her eyes briefly, feeling her life pouring out of her with every tear. Soon she would have nothing left._

_Puck kissed the side of her head, his lips gently caressing her ear, 'Be selfish, Quinn. Just this once. I'll stand by you no matter what. I'll always be here for you. And for her. Just give us the chance Quinn. Don't give up on us like your dad gave up on you. You're so much better than that. You're beautiful and strong and amazing and I know you'll be a fantastic mother to our baby. I know it in my heart. Now, if you tell anyone I just said that I'll deny it.'_

_Quinn laughed despite the tears that stained her cheeks and gazed down at her daughter. Her perfect rose bud lips puckering ever so slightly, her long lashes falling graciously against her rosy cheeks. Her dainty fingers tightly gripping the blanket she was wrapped in. She traced the outline of her nose softly with her finger and sighed. _

_Maybe just this once, Puck was right. She would be selfish. But she'd be doing it for her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Word for Thought:**

**Oh, goodness. Yet another chapter! Technically I was going to make this one really long, long chapter but I thought better of it and since the second half was partially irrelevant to the happenings in this chapter I chose to split it into two. As always, thank you for reading, thank you for reviewing, thank you for those who added this to your favorites and thank you to those who added this to your story alerts.**

**You all bring a smile to my face.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-D**

* * *

><p>The car ride home was silent. Neither spoke. Faint music played in the background.<p>

"_God only knows_

_Why it's taken me so long_

_To let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before_

_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all, _

_You never know if you never try_

_To forgive your past and simply be mine"_

Every so often Puck would turn from his spot in the passenger's seat to stare at Quinn for a few seconds before sinking lower into his seat, a scowl on his face as he stared out the window. Quinn's jaw was set, her hands gripping the steering wheel until her knuckles were white, refusing to turn and look at him. The tension was thick and while part of her wanted to scream and shout and cry just to get some form of release of the anger she felt inside, she stayed quiet. It wasn't worth waking Beth over.

They remained like that for the remainder of the drive until Quinn pulled into the parking garage, promptly turning off the ignition and carefully unbuckling a sleeping Beth before Puck could even make an attempt to get her attention.

Beth let out a soft whimper and Quinn tenderly hushed her, picking her up and placing her on her chest before readjusting her soft knit hat and wrapping a pink quilted blanket around her and stepping out of the car, closing the door behind her.

'Shh my sweet girl, momma will get you into your warm and comfy crib soon.' She whispered down to her, kissing the top of her head as she walked up the few stairs that led up to their apartment.

Puck followed without a word, reaching over to take the diaper bag from her as she tried to unlock to the door.

'It's fine. I got it.'

'Here, let me take it…'

'I said I got it, Puck.'

'Fine.'

Once the door was opened, Quinn walked straight into the nursery and shut the door behind her. Puck stood in the entryway, sighing deeply before walking into the kitchen, turning on the lights and taking out a bottle of water from the fridge. 'fuck…'

* * *

><p>The fire from the fireplace illuminated the living room, all other lights turned off. Puck sat with his head in his hands, staring at the ground below him. He knew he was wrong. He knew he didn't mean any of the shit he said. So then why did he say it? Having Quinn be his wife was something he wanted, he refused to let her go and somehow he had opened his mouth and made her think that acting as so was something he didn't want. He sighed, about to go into the nursery where Quinn had departed to the moment they walked in and force her into speaking when he heard the door open slowly, closing a few seconds later. He could hear her footsteps but refused to look up.<p>

She took a seat beside him, close enough for him to sense her presence but far enough that he wouldn't be able to touch her. They sat there for a few minutes, neither speaking, each lost in their own thoughts as the fire burned brighter.

'You know, I always thought my senior year of high school would be about parties and picking what school I would go to and what my dorm would look like.' She spoke softly, barely above a whisper as she stared straight ahead.

'I remember when Frannie didn't get into Yale. She cried for days. My mom would go up to her room and hold her as she cried, equally as devastated. I remember my dad sat in his chair in the living room and I walked over to him and asked him why he wasn't sad. My dad always talked about how smart Frannie was and how big she would make it. He smiled at me and said he wasn't going to lose hope, Yale was saving itself for me.' She scuffed softly, leaning back against the cushions.

Puck remained silent, still avoiding her gaze, confused as to where this conversation as heading. 'Look Q, about tonight…'

'I always wanted to make him proud.' She interrupted, her gaze never leaving the burning wood. 'I wanted to be the daughter he would boost about at our church gatherings and to all the people at his law firm. The perfect daughter, Frannie might always be the beautiful one but at least I would make him prouder than she ever could.' She laughed to herself, this time a few tears escaping the corners of her beautiful hazel eyes.

'Senior year was suppose to be perfect, picking dresses for prom and graduation; going to parties and sneaking out. Instead I'm at home taking care of my eight-month-old daughter, making sure I don't screw her up like my parents screwed me up.'

Puck turned to her; about to object and assure her she was a better mother than her parents ever were when she interrupted him again.

'Ohio State contacted me last week. They want to offer a cheerleading scholarship. They are coming to see me Wednesday morning. They want me on their squad.'

This time, Puck was spoke. 'Ohio State? Quinn, that's great! What…when were you going to tell me? That's amazing!'

Quinn wiped away a falling tear and turned to him.

'Don't you get it? College is just right around the corner. Acceptances will be sent out within the next few months. What if I get into UCLA? Or Yale? Don't you get what that is going to mean for us?'

Puck sighed, rubbing his eyes roughly before turning to face her completely, reaching over to grab her hands. Quinn let him, avoiding his gaze as the tears on her cheeks glistened in the light.

'Quinn, baby, look. Before anything, I'm sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. You were right. I'm sorry. You're always right. Babe, I want to be with you.' He got off the couch and kneeled before her on the ground, holding her chin tenderly, making her face him.

'I want to be with you, Quinn. I'm not letting you go. If you get into UCLA, fantastic! I'll go with you. I'll follow you anywhere, Quinn. _Don't you get it?_ I might not amount to much but as long as I have you and Beth, that's all I'll ever need.'

Quinn scuffed again, 'Is that really what you want? Didn't you ever dream of what you would do with your life? Didn't you ever want to be something big?'

Puck laughed despite the seriousness of their conversation. 'Seriously? Babe. When I was 7 Finn and I wanted to be professional Mario Cart players. We wanted live in a basement like his Uncle Randy. College is your dream, Quinn. I ruined your dreams when I got you pregnant. Making sure you can achieve everything you wanted is the least I can do to make it up to you.'

Quinn's eyes softened at Puck's words, wiping away another tear from her cheek as she leaned down, and wrapped her arms around Puck's neck as he held on to her knee to steady himself. 'You didn't ruin my dreams, Puck. In some sick and twisted way I think you were meant to be in my life this way. I needed you to make me realize my life could be more than the it was.'

Sighing against her chest, Puck laughed softly, 'Well duh, Babe. Who else would have educated you on how Mario Brothers transformed civilization?' Quinn squeezed him tighter, kissing the side of his head before sighing again.

'I'm scared. College is finally around the corner and I'm afraid that I'll make some stupid choice and go to the school super far from here and make you come with me and then you'll resent me for it. I want you to do something that makes you happy. I want you to do what you want to do. I don't mean to act like a nagging wife. I just, I want you to be happy. I want you to do something that makes you happy. I want you to be successful too. '

'Quinn, babe, honestly. Being with you is all I need. Once I make sure that my sexy Baby Mama is happy and college educated then maybe I'll go to school and become something. I don't know what but something good enough to support you. People like to think I'm stupid Q, they might be right but I know what's important in life and that's my family.'

Quinn shook her head, quick to object before he raised a hand, silencing her and smiled at her. 'Don't deny it. Everyone thought I was destined to be a Lima Loser. Maybe I am. I have nothing left here. Yeah, Ma and Hannah are here but they don't need me. If anything I'm sure that Ma is relived to have me out of the house.'

'You don't give yourself enough credit, Puck. You're special and romantic and a great father. You're everything a man should be.'

Puck smirked, 'You don't have to lie to me, Quinn.'

'I'm not! I'm 100% serious.'

'Well it's a good think Finn wasn't your baby daddy then, huh?'

Quinn slapped his chest playfully, laughing. 'It's an amazing thing. I'm sorry I made you go through all of that. That wasn't fair to you. I should have never lied about something like that.'

'Hey, Hey, we have both made our fair share of mistakes. We learn and we move on.'

'When did you become so wise?'

'It's inevitable when I'm around you.'

'I love you.'

'Not as much as I love you. Now you better make sure that come Wednesday you have a killer routine ready and you show O.S.U whose boss.'

'Whatever you say, _daddy_.'

'Damn right, _mama_.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Word For Thought:**

**I probably won't be able to get in another chapter until the very end of this week. This is my last week of winter break and I start school again next week so I've been trying to get in as much as I can while I'm still off. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and reviewed this. I really appreciate it! :) I hope you all enjoy and like always, I own nothing. **

**-D**

* * *

><p>School started that Monday. To say that it went horribly would be an understatement.<p>

**4:15am**

Quinn and Puck were awakened by the sharp shrill of Beth's cries. Each sufficiently startled, never having heard her cry in such a way before, raced into the nursery, almost tripping over each other to find her burning up with a fever of 104. After immediate calls to his mother for advice Puck took to comforting a hysterical Quinn.

'Oh my god, what if something happens to her? Should we take her into the hospital?' Quinn asked, her hair a mess and eyes frantic as she tried to rock a screaming Beth.

Puck sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes 'Ma said to make sure we keep her with as little clothes as possible. She's small so she doesn't really recommend giving her medication. She said if her temperature doesn't go down after we undress her to fill the tub with cool water and keep her in their for a while.'

Quinn nodded, kissing Beth's cheek softly and promptly sending Puck to fill the bathtub in the master bedroom with cool water.

* * *

><p><strong>4:46am<strong>

Quinn found herself in a bikini top, sitting in the bathtub with an undressed Beth resting against her chest, her body shaking every few second as her cries quieted down. Puck rested against the edge of the tub, his head leaning against his arm, eyes closed as he slowly poured cool water on Beth's back.

'I can't believe this is happening to us. Of all days, the day we have to go back to school.' Quinn moaned; eyes closed as she leaned back against the tub, one hand hoisting Beth up against her and the other softly rubbing her back.

'I'm so fucking tired. Although, if something like this is what it takes to get you in a bikini, I should get sick a lot more often' Puck teased, leaning into the tub and kissing Quinn's temple softly while trying to get an eyeful of her chest.

'Ugh, shut up! I'm not in the mood for your crap right now, Puck. Plus, I'm disgusting. I'm fat and tired and I really wish this would just go away and I didn't have to be here worrying if my baby is okay or not.'

Puck sighed, sitting back down beside the tub. 'Q, you're beautiful. How many times do I have to tell you you're not fat? Yeah, maybe your body changed a bit but you had a freaking baby. You're one hot ass MILF. Plus, you're new rack is amazing.'

Quinn turned to look at him, her eyes barely opened as she smirked at him, 'Thank goodness for a good rack, huh?'

* * *

><p><strong>5:15am<strong>

Beth dozed off beside Quinn in bed as Puck lay on the other side, one arm hanging off the bed. In one hand he held an empty bottle while a phone was gripped tightly in his other, held tightly against his chest. Sleep clearly wasn't going to come to the young mother as she lay beside her baby, staring at her intently, touching her soft skin every few seconds to make sure she wasn't burning up again. Her fever had gone down 4 degrees but it was still considered high. With a quick glance at the clock Quinn sighed deeply.

'What a freaking mess…'

* * *

><p><strong>6:05am<strong>

Beth wakes up crying. Again. Quinn is rocking her around the room, beams of light coming in through the window and making her soft blonde hair glow.

'I know you're not feeling well baby girl. Momma is sorry she can't make you better. There, there Beth. It's okay. Momma's got you…'

Quinn turned to look at the bed; Puck sprawled out in the middle, drooling slightly on his pillow.

With a roll of her eyes she walked over, using a free hand to throw a slipper at his head.

'Wake up, damnit! Be useful!'

* * *

><p><strong>6:30am<strong>

Puck sat on the edge of the bed in a pair of jeans and no shirt, Beth in one arm sleeping soundly while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the other.

'Bethie Baby, couldn't you wait to get sick until Friday?'

Naturally, Beth gave no reply, snuggling closer against her father.

'Puck! I need you to gather all her stuff for your mom! She said she was going to be here in 15 minutes!'

Silence.

'Puck, I know you can hear me!'

Silence.

'I swear Puck, if you don't get all the stuff you won't get any action for a week!'

'Yes, Ma'am!'

* * *

><p><strong>7:05am<strong>

'Now don't you two worry. I'll keep an eye on her fever and call you if anything. We should be fine. I've dealt with many babies at the hospital, you have nothing to worry about.'

Quinn bit her bottom lip apprehensively, nodding at Jean's words before giving Beth another kiss on the cheek.

'I know she'll be fine, I'm just…I hate leaving her like this'

'She'll be fine, Q. Right, Ma? I mean, you'll call us if anything right?' Puck asked, his own voice apprehensive.

Jean let out a soft laugh, kissing Beth's warm curly head.

'She'll be fine. Now go, both of you. You'll be late to school and it's your first day back. Shoo!'

* * *

><p><strong>9:15am<strong>

'…so my little brother threw a fit because we couldn't have pizza on Christmas. You should have seen Abuela's face. I thought she was going to get an aneurism…Q, are you even listening to me?'

'Huh?'

'Where you even listening to me? Has all that baby talk turned your brain into mush?'

'No, no, I'm sorry Santana. Beth woke up sick this morning at like 4am. I feel like I'm mentally drained.'

'What? What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Why didn't you call me? I would have come over! She's my goddaughter!'

Quinn smirked softly at Santana, 'Wow, worried much? You'd think you were her mother.'

'I take my role very seriously, Quinn. Beth is my protégé. She's the only hope I have left to pass on my legacy. There is no way I'm risking getting stretch marks in the future.'

'Oh god, you're kidding me right? Bad enough Puck has taken to teaching her all his bad habits early. I don't need her becoming like you either.'

'Because I love her and you're my best friend, I'm going to forget you just said that. But really, is she okay? Have you called your mom?'

'Actually…Puck's mom is watching her. I should probably call. Although I know if I do I'll make up some excuse to leave.'

'What the hell? Jean? Jean Puckerman? The one that refused to let you eat bacon because it was against her religion and the one that said I was a toxic piece of meat parading the streets of Lima?'

Quinn let out a loud laugh, smacking Santana on the arm before getting her books from her locker, 'Yes. The one and only. Now shut up before Puck hears you and accuses me of brining it up again instead of 'forgiving and forgetting''

Santana rolled her eyes before slamming her locker shut, 'I'm stopping by after glee club.'

'Oh, thank you for inviting yourself over!' Quinn shouted out from across the hall.

'I'll be there at 4:30!'

* * *

><p><strong>12:30pm- LUNCH<strong>

'I called Ma, she said Beth was fine and was taking a nap. Her fever had gone down a bit. Do you think we should go home? What if something happens?'

Quinn took a bite of her apple, deep in thought. 'I think she'll be fine. Right? I mean, your mom is a nurse.'

Puck nodded, his face laced with worry, 'Yeah…what if she falls from her crib? And rolls under and Ma can't find her and she stays there for hours! Oh my god, Quinn, we should leave.'

'The dust rabbits will keep her safe, Puck. They always took care of me when my mom left be under my crib for hours.'

Silence.

Santana rolled her eyes, throwing a carrot at Puck. 'MAN UP! She'll be fine. I highly doubt your mom would let anything happen to her. Relax already.'

'Says the one that basically had a heart attack when you found out she was sick and invited yourself over today?'

'You know what, just because I want to be a good god-mother doesn't mean you can judge me, okay?'

* * *

><p><strong>3:30 pm<strong>

Everyone gathered around the choir room, each chatting about how they had spent their winter breaks. Rachel walked in her usual manner, standing before the Glee Club and clearing her throat, tapping her foot as she did so.

'Hello Glee Clubers! Welcome Back! I have been notified that Mr. Shue will be running a little late so I took it upon myself to start us off with a few warm ups to warm up our voices after having been off for so long.'

'You made us sing at your BBQ last week.'

'Now, now. You can never be too prepared. Let's begin!'

She glanced around the room as she warmed up, counting all the members in class.

'One, two, three….Where's Quinn? It's our first day back! We need to start preparing for sectionals! We need her voice! Where is she?'

Puck cleared his throat, getting the attention of those in the club, 'Uh, Quinn went home. Beth woke up sick and my mom was called into work so she had to go and take care of her. She suggested I should stay. Said you would get your panties in a knot if I wasn't here.'

Before Rachel could even formulate an answer, the entire club erupted in questions.

'What? She's sick? Is she okay? Is it serious?'

'Have you called up check up on her?'

'What's wrong with her? My mom makes this amazing soup…'

'Should I get some panda hair?'

Puck laughed, finding their reactions both heart warming and entirely hilarious.

'She's fine guys. She had a pretty high fever this morning but it went down, we think she probably got a cold or something. Baby's can get colds too, right?'

'Why didn't you text us?' Mercedes asked, worry written over all her face.

Finn nodded, 'Yeah man, why didn't you say something? We could have, I don't know...sang her a song or something.'

Puck laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Dude, guys, relax! You're more worried than I am. She'll be fine.'

'We can't just _relax. _Noah! Beth is like…ours. She's the official Glee Club baby! We love her and need to make sure she's okay.' Rachel stated, visibly upset at not having been notified about Beth's well being.

'My god, if it makes you all happy I'll go home and send you all a video of her, okay masters?'

* * *

><p><strong>4:30pm<strong>

Santana drove Puck home, speeding the entire way.

'Q said she was fine right? We don't need to rush her into the hospital or anything, right? She wasn't throwing up, right? I love her but I will be seriously pissed if she spits up on my cheerios uniform. My god, I hope Quinn changed as soon as she got home…'

Puck looked at Santana, shaking his head in disbelief.

'Just shut up and drive, I want to see my baby.'

* * *

><p>Quinn held a tired Beth against her chest, her small head resting above her heart as she paced around the living room. Jean had called her and after apologizing about a hundred times told her the hospital had contacted her and needed her to go in and cover for another nurse in the ER. Quinn raced home and after thanking her quickly changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt and went into full on mommy-mode. She was sure Ms. Sylvester would have her head when she realized she wasn't at cheerios practice but that wasn't important right now, her baby was sick and needed her.<p>

She held her tightly against her, singing softly as she paced the living room, closing her eyes and resting her head against Beth's.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry__  
><em>_Baby mine, dry your eyes__  
><em>_Rest your head close to my heart__  
><em>_Never to part, baby of mine"__  
><em>

She kissed Beth's soft curls, inhaling her sweet baby smell. Quinn smiled softly to her, remember the first moment she saw Beth. The nurse placed her on her stomach, sticky and wet and crying and yet, she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She remembered looking at her and closing her eyes, inhaling her unique baby smell and wondering how the hell she was going to be able to give her up.

"_Little one when you play__  
><em>_Don't you mind what you say__  
><em>_Let those eyes sparkle and shine__  
><em>_Never a tear, baby of mine"__  
><em>

Puck and Santana would arrive shortly, no doubt stealing Beth away from her so she took this moment to soak in everything about her. She had been warned that she would grow up fast, become a young lady before her eyes and she would never ever to be able to relive the moments she had with her now, as a baby. Tightening her hold around her small little girl, she continued singing to her. She hoped that in the future, when Beth was a teenager and wanted nothing to do with her she would remember this. How when she was sick and vulnerable, her mother would hold her close until she was better and sing her sweet lullabies until she fell asleep in her arms.

"_If they knew sweet little you__  
><em>_They'd end up loving you too__  
><em>_All those same people who scold you__  
><em>_What they'd give just for__  
><em>_The right to hold you__  
><em>_From your head to your toes__  
><em>_You're not much, goodness knows__  
><em>_But you're so precious to me__  
><em>_Cute as can be, baby of mine"_


	6. Chapter 6

**WORD FOR THOUGHT:**

**This chapter sort of just happened. I was sitting watching the Golden Globes and this basically wrote itself. I was not expecting to post another chapter so soon but I figure now that I have the chance to do so, why not do it. School will start soon and I have no idea how long will go between updates then or if I'll even have the time to write so I'm going to make the most of it now.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed!**

**-D**

**P.S. I am looking for someone is willing to take time out of their day and read my chapters before I post them and check for any mistakes. If you are interested, please message me or email me at **

* * *

><p><strong>Later on that evening:<strong>

'Are you going to stay for dinner?' Quinn asked from the kitchen as she attempted to prepare a quick dinner.

'Ma, Ma! Mama!'

'Yes, Bethie, Mama hears you. Tell Nina Santana that she should stay for dinner.'

'Ta, Ta, Tana!' Beth mumbled, laughing at the sound of her own voice and bouncing on Santana's lap.

'Um, yeah, if that's okay with you guys.' Santana replied, smiling down at the baby. It was a little passed six in the afternoon and Beth's fever was practically gone. That's not to say she was her usually cheery self. They seemed to have prematurely celebrated, considering it was only 12 hours since she first awoke sick. As soon as the thermometer beeped with 98.9 Beth let out a wicked cough, earning a frustrated groan from both her parents.

Santana held the baby girl's hands in her own, tracing the outline of her knuckles with her thumb, mesmerized by how small they were.

'Tana, Tana!' Beth squealed, clapping her hands against Santana's.

'What, have you never seen a baby's hand before?' Puck teased, ruffling Santana's hair playfully before taking a seat next to her on the couch.

'Ugh! Hands off, Puckerman. I just got my extensions put in!'

'Yeah, yeah, wouldn't want to screw it up before Britt has the chance.'

'Fuck off.'

'Language, guys!' Quinn chastised from the kitchen.

Santana sighed, leaning down to whisper softly into Beth's ear.

'Beth, please do your Nina Santana a favor and never act like your father.'

'Da?'

'Yes, your Da baby girl.'

Quinn walked into the living room, laughing at the comment and placed a platter of fruit on the coffee table.

'Dinner should be ready soon, 15 minutes give or take.'

Puck sat back against the couch, putting an arm around Quinn who took a seat next to him and sighed, tenderly poking Beth's cheek, earning a small smile from her.

'We need to make sure her fever doesn't return. If it does I'm probably going to have to take her into the doctor's office tomorrow to get checked out.'

Santana frowned, placing her hand on the small girls forehead, brushing her curly hair out of her eyes. 'Feel better Beth, so Nina Santana can take you out! I miss shopping with you.'

'Am I the only one that finds it crazy that we are here right now, like this?' Puck asked, leaning back against the couch and smiling at all three girls before him. A lot of shit had happened between him and the two cheerios but despite it all, he was so happy that things had turned out the way they had.

Quinn giggled softly, resting her head against his shoulder as Santana shrugged,

'Maybe, but I'm glad we are. You two are my best friends. After Britt, of course.'

'Of course,' Quinn conquered, 'After Britt.'

* * *

><p>It was funny how the three of them had formed this tight friendship despite everything that had occurred between them. Everyone was aware of the relationship Santana and Puck had shared. A few rounds of meaningless but very enjoyable sex through the years had resulted in a bond that was strong between both of them. Sure, it wasn't as strong as the bond he shared with Quinn following the birth of their daughter nor did his feelings for Santana ever run as deep as they had for Quinn. Santana had become in some very twisted way, a type of sister to Puck. She knew everything about him, more than she probably should but that had in large part been why they worked so well.<p>

There was no bullshit between them. She saw right through is lies and vice versa. Puck had long ago suspected of Santana's relationship with Brittney and it was only fitting that he was one the first people to find the truth regarding her sexuality. Although, in reality he didn't have much of a choice in the matter, seeing as after a fight with Quinn while she was pregnant and living with him, he stormed into Santana's room and saw more than he would have desired to see between the blonde and the brunette.

Their friendship dated back until elementary school, all three of them part of the same group of friends. Finn and Puck had been neighbors for a good while, spending almost every waking moment together. Quinn's father was Santana's parents' lawyer. Quinn's nanny growing up would take her to the same park Carol would take Finn and Puck and Santana would always tag along. It was all a tight and confusing circle but their friendship had only grown stronger through the years.

When news first broke out that Quinn, the infamous Ice Queen, was pregnant, Santana put on a brave face, pretending to be indifferent to the entire situation. She was pissed at Quinn, promptly cutting her out of her life and avoiding Puck at all costs.

In all honestly, it had been Santana who Quinn had come to first, terrified that she had missed a period and terrified about what it would mean. Santana wasn't stupid. She knew the consequences of having sex and knew that Quinn did as well. She could play the purity queen card all she wanted but Santana knew better. She had been the one to drive Quinn to the drug store after lying to the Fabray's and telling them they were attending a youth group at Santana's local church. It was Santana that held Quinn in her arms as she sobbed, crying that her life was ruined and she would never be able to make it out of Lima.

In hindsight, Santana should have known something was going on with Quinn and Puck. She had seen the looks Puck would send her way during cheerios practice and he had let it slip on homecoming night, both drunk and naked in bed their junior year after breaking into her Dad's liquor cabinet that Quinn had been the one he had wanted to go with. She didn't have it in her heart to be mad at him. In her heart, Britt had been the one she wanted to go with as well. Even so, she made sure to cause a huge scene, yelling and screaming at how she was Santana Lopez and no one made her their last choice.

The seven months Santana had to live without Quinn, eventually caving in and keeping contact with Puck yet refusing to communicate with Quinn, were hell. She knew Quinn needed her, her life falling apart before everyone's eyes but that didn't stop her from making snarky remarks about her expanding waistband. She knew it hurt her, Puck having to tell her at one point to tone it down. Quinn was his baby mama and even if she didn't want to accept it, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt her, even Santana. She was never really sure why it hurt her the way it did. Part of her liked to believe that she was angry; angry that Quinn had gone behind her back and slept with Puck when she knew that they had history already.

Another part of her believed she was scared, scared of what it would mean for Puck and Quinn to share such a huge connection and scared that she would have no place left in their lives. It took her a while to come around and contact Quinn, the nights Puck would show up in her bedroom late at night, confused, drunk and worried as hell about what he was going to do with Quinn. He had begged her to talk to Quinn, make her change her mind. He knew that they were best friends; she needed someone other than him to convince her that they could do this and yet, she couldn't find it in her to do it.

Months passed and her relationships slowly began to disintegrate around her. Brittney had been captured by Artie's spell, whatever she saw in him, Santana would never know. Within the last months of Quinn's pregnancy she was fully aware of the struggles she was going through. She knew her parents kicked her out, she knew that Puck's mother was far from accommodating to her in their home and she knew she was about to make of the hardest decisions in her life and even so, she couldn't find it in herself to reach out and help her. It wasn't until Quinn went into false labor right before Glee Club and Puck, despite her objections, rushed her into the hospital that Santana made the decision to reach out and contact her.

Call it childhood naivety but she worried about Quinn. Her own mother had struggled with her last pregnancy with her brother and even though they weren't as close as they had been, more hardship was the last thing Santana wished for Quinn. After she gained the courage to show up at the Puckerman's home, Puck refusing to let Quinn out of his sight, and visit Quinn, apologies, tears and laughs were exchanged and even though they knew it would take some time, they were on their way back to they way they were all those months ago.

The day Beth was born was the day Santana realized she had a whole other side within her she wasn't even aware existed. The entire Glee Club had rushed to the hospital, Quinn groaning loudly on the bus, terrifying everyone. They were all pretty much positive she would deliver the baby then and there. Turned out when Quinn said she felt the baby's head between her legs, well, she wasn't kidding. Within 15 minutes of arriving at the hospital, the doctor's barley had enough time to set everything up before Quinn began crying, screaming that she had to push. Despite the doctor's objections and her own attempts to stop from giving in into the burn and pressure between her legs, her body did it's thing and Beth made her grand arrival.

* * *

><p>After they arrived back at Sectionals just in time to hear who won, she immediately called Puck. Visiting hours had been over but he suggested she come first thing in the morning. Santana awoke that next morning before dawn, feeling weirdly exhilarated at the notion of seeing the baby. Quinn had asked Mercedes to be in the delivery room with her, but had at last minute decided to have her wait outside. In too much pain to think logically, much less look presentable in front of her (she still had a reputation to maintain), she kicked her out, clinging to Puck's hand for deal life. Other than Mercedes, having seen the baby seconds after she was born, no one else had had a glimpse of Baby Puckerman. Puck met her in the lobby and rushed them up to the nursery, pride radiating from every pore as he led her towards the windows and pointed out which of the many was his daughter.<p>

'Just wait until you see her, she's amazing.'

The first moment Santana saw her, her breath was taken away. She was completely speechless. She didn't even register what she was feeling until she felt a single tear roll down her cheek and she furiously brushed it away, hoping Puck wouldn't catch it but almost positive he did.

* * *

><p>'<em>Satan, are you crying?' he asked, incredulously. <em>

'_Shut up, don't call me that! For your information, no, I am not crying.'_

'_Santana, your cheeks are wet.'_

'_Fine, okay. Yes. How can you not cry? She's…she's. wow, I can't believe you made that, Puck. I would have never thought… I'm. Oh, thank god she doesn't look like you.' Santana said, sighing loudly in relieve._

'_You know what? Screw you. Turn around, you can't be in her presence anymore.'_

'_I'm kidding, daddy. Where's Quinn? How is she?'_

'_Why does it sound dirty when you say it?'_

'_Puck, I'm a badass bitch. I can make anything dirty.'_

'_True dat, Lopez. Quinn's down the hall. She's in pain. Doctor's tried to explain it to me with all this medical terminology but the words they were using sounded painful so I asked them to stop. He mentioned something about the baby coming out too fast and stitches and I was about ready to throw up.' _

_Santana wrinkled her nose; getting a horrific mental image of an alien baby clawing it's way out of Quinn. She shook her head at the thought, snickering to herself before following Puck. The pair walked down the hall, knocking on Quinn's hospital door before allowing themselves in._

'_Quinn's poor cunt.' Santana said softly, originally intending it to be heard by her ear's only and having it come out a lot louder._

'_I can hear you, you do know that right?' Quinn's sleepy voice came from the other side of the curtain, earning a genuine laugh from Santana. _

_Santana walked further into the hospital room, feeling suddenly awkward, as if she was invading a really private moment. Puck walked passed her, leaving her behind the curtain. _

'_How you feeling, Q?' she heard him ask softly. _

'_I've been better. Are you going to come in or not Santana?'_

_Santana walked in quickly, pushing the curtain aside. Quinn lay in a pale pink robe, her hair tied in a loose bun on top of her head. Loose wisps of hair hung, framing her slightly fuller face. Her cheeks pink and eyes tired; Santana was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. Puck walked over to the side of the bed and placed a tender kiss on her cheek._

'_You look really good, Quinn' Santana said, smiling softly a the blonde.' I would have never guessed you just pushed out a giant baby. I saw her, she's huge; beautiful but huge.'_

_Quinn laughed softly, nodding her head but saying nothing more. Santana smiled, sitting at the end of the hospital bed as Puck pulled up a chair. _

'_How are you feeling?'_

'_Oh, I'm fine. In pain but I'll be fine.'_

_Santana nodded, looking around the room. The TV played on mute in the corner of the room, some reality TV show on Bravo. There was single vase in the corner beside the window. A beautiful vase full of sunflowers with a note attached to a baby pink ribbon, Quinn's name written in Puck's messy writing. Flowers had bombarded the room with WELCOME BABY and IT'S A BOY balloons when her own brother was born. Her mom's room had so many flowers her father began leaving them at the nurses' station to take to other patients. In comparison, Quinn's room was vacant. She looked back at Puck and noticed him toying the bracelet on Quinn's wrist, careful not to mess with her IV line, a melancholy look on his face. He said nothing, staring at the bracelet every so often._

_Baby Girl Puckerman_

_Quinn Fabray_

_8lbs. 7oz. 7:16pm_

_Rm. 406_

_Santana sighed, feeling out of place here in the room with both teenagers. She was never one to spare people their feelings but she herself was confused as to what they had decided to do in regards to the baby. Should she have brought some flowers? Was it even appropriate to bring flowers if she wasn't even sure if they were keeping the baby?_

'_So, I don't mean to be like, insensitive or anything but what are you planning on doing with the baby?'_

_Puck looked up to her, his eyes heavy with sleep and said nothing. He looked back at Quinn and something in his eyes told Santana the answer._

'_You're keeping her aren't you, you two bastards?'_

_Quinn looked at Puck, biting her lip to hold back a smile and turned to look at Santana with a sparkle in her eye. The room suddenly felt hot and Santana felt dizzy, her emotions getting the best of her. What the hell was wrong with her?_

'_Yes, we're keeping her.'_

_Santana let out a breath, steadying herself to keep herself from falling over. _

'_Oh my god, seriously? I…oh my god, guys…that's amazing! Congratulations!' _

_She sat up, walking closer to Quinn and enveloping her in a tight huge before hugging Puck's head. _

_She uncharacteristically squealed, letting out a breath she had been holding. _

'_I think you guys made the right decision. I'm sure it will be a fucking nightmare at times but I really think you guys are doing the right thing. Just try not to fuck her up too much, okay Puck?'_

_Puck laughed, hugging Santana back, a huge smile on his face. She had heard people mention that fatherly pride men got when their child was born. She had seen her own father play with Jacob for a couple minutes before becoming bored with him and leaving him to her mother to deal with. Puck, however, glowed. His eyes sparked and his smile was wide and it was nearly impossible not to smile back. Quinn smirked at the pair, looking genuinely happy for the first time in a long time._

'_How...what…how did this even happen? What changed your mind?'_

_Quinn looked to Puck and smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand._

'_Puck changed my mind. I'm actually glad he did. There is no way I could ever walk away from her. She's too perfect.'_

_Santana smiled, bouncing slightly on the bed._

'_I nominate myself as godmother. It's only fair a beautiful girl like her has a beautiful godmother to show her the ropes.'_

_Quinn suddenly burst into tears, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Santana tightly, 'It looks like Beth Puckerman officially has herself a godmother.'_

* * *

><p>The timer went off in the kitchen, causing the three to stop whatever they were talking about and stand up. Santana handed Beth over to Puck who cradled her in one arm, bouncing her slightly before sitting her in her high chair and cutting small pieces of avocado on the tray before her. Quinn placed steaming hot plates of shrimp scampi on the table, smiling at Santana before taking a seat and pulling Beth's high chair closer to the table.<p>

'Time for dinner, Bumble Bee.'

They trio chatted over dinner, every so often laughing at something Beth would do before Santana spoke up.

'Did Sylvester talk to you about Wednesday?'

'About OSU coming?' Quinn asked, picking up a piece of avocado and placing it in Beth's mouth, Beth's gums chomping softly against her finger.

'Yeah, I'm nervous. I mean, I know we are the two best ones on the entire squad but still…'

Quinn nodded softly, taking a bite of her shrimp. 'I'm actually hoping I get into other schools.'

Santana looked up, confused. 'I thought you wanted to cheer in college?'

'I do but, I don't know. I feel like it takes too much time after classes. With Beth getting bigger and us having to work,' she looked a Puck and shrugged, 'I just feel like I'd rather go somewhere that is more kid friendly. We both need to think about her. Odds are she will be attending school wherever we decided to move to. Might as well be a good city.'

Puck smirked, nudging her elbow slightly, 'Spoken like a true mother.'

Santana snorted in disgust, tossing a piece of garlic bread at the pair.

'Ugh, shut up. You two make me sick.'

Quinn laughed, tossing a piece back at the brunette.

'The doors wide open!'

Puck shook his head, amused at the two. 'Girls! Behave yourselves! I never thought I'd see the day I would be the mature one out of all of us.'

'Things change' Quinn said

Santana nodded, looking around the table at 3 of the people she loved most, 'Oh boy, do things change.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Word For Thought:**

**Another Chapter! **

**Enjoy. I own nothing. **

**I apologize in advance for any mistakes I might have made. I'm currently in the process of finding someone to read over my chapter but until then, mistakes wil probably find their way into my writing.**

**I tend to re-read my chapters after I post them (typically when I realize all my mistakes) so you might notices I sometimes delete chapters to correct the stuff I catch and then repost them****.**

** Also, a correction. Beth was born the night of REGIONALS, not Sectionals like I previously stated. My mistake!**

**-D**

* * *

><p>A few months later:<p>

April.

3 months until graduation. 1 month until Beth's first birthday.

'So Quinnie, I was thinking we should have a big birthday bash for Beth here at home. I've been awfully lonely here since you moved out and she is my first granddaughter after all. I'm thinking maybe a princess theme? I was also…'

'Mom.'

'I'll contact the florist and he can make some arrangements for the party and…'

'Mom. Stop.'

'Quinnie, honey, please. Let me do this.'

'Mom, really. Just stop. She's turning one. She probably won't remember any of this. Puck and I were talking about it and we think maybe we should just do something small. We can have it at your house if you want, but something really small, Mom. Like, 15 people tops.'

'Oh Quinn, honestly! 20 people? That's not even enough to cover all my friends at the country club!'

'You're not inviting all those snobby women! This is about Beth remember? Not about you. They've never even met her.'

'They don't have to meet her! I talk about her plenty!'

Quinn sighed, sitting back in her chair at the dinner table as her mom walked into the kitchen to serve the pair some more lemonade.

'Mom, please. You know I don't like big things; Puck doesn't either. Let's just keep it small, please.'

'Quinnie, stop worrying! I'll take care of everything. Pick a theme and I'll plan it. Although I can't promise I won't invite some of my friends.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, sitting up and placing her hands on the table.

'5 friends. Top.'

'15!'

'Mom!'

'Fine, 10?'

'Ugh, no more than 10. I was thinking of doing it a cupcake theme. I found the most adorable outfit for her already with a little cupcake and the other day Puck and I were driving to visit his Nana Connie and we passed by a party store that had a cupcake piñata. I thought it would be so adorable! Don't you think?'

'A what? Pina colada?'

'A piñata. They have them at kid'ps parties? That thing that they hold up and take turns hitting it until it breaks and candy pours out?'

'This isn't a wild animal party, Quinn.'

'It's fun! I swear.'

Judy smirked, tapping Quinn's hand, 'Fine. If my Quinnie wants a Pina Colada, that's what she is going to get.'

'A piñata, Mom.'

'Whatever. I have a month to plan. It will be just lovely, Quinnie, you'll see. Anywho, have you heard back from any schools?'

Quinn sighed, resting her chin against her palm frowning slightly.

'Not from a single one. I heard UCLA would be one of the first to get back to their applicants but I haven't heard a thing. Maybe it's a sign I didn't get in…'

'Oh, don't you even say it Quinn. They'd be foolish not to take you. You're brilliant.'

Quinn smiled softly at her mother, standing up and pushing her chair in.

'Thanks Mom. The lemonade was great, really. I should get going. I promised Jean I would pick up Beth before 2 and it's already 2:15. Plus, I think Hannah wanted to come over so I need to plan what I'm going to do with the two of them.'

'That little girl has really taken to you, hasn't she? I saw how she was with you the other day at dinner. It's sweet. She idolizes you, I can tell. And with good reason.'

Quinn nodded, smiling at the thought of young Hannah. 'She's a good girl. We became really close during the time I lived with Puck.'

'Well you call me if you need anything or think of any other party plans. Call me tonight alright? Maybe I'll go over this weekend for dinner or you three can come here?'

'Sounds great! I'll call you when I'm home.'

With a quick kiss and hug goodbye Quinn left, heading towards the Puckerman home.

* * *

><p>'Hannah! Can you hand me the bottle that's on the counter?'<p>

'Nana! Yum!' Beth exclaimed, clapping her hands as Hannah handed the bottle to her mother.

Beth leaned back, nuzzling against Jean's chest as her eyes became heavy with sleep. Jean rocked back and forth, smiling tenderly at the young girl in her arms.

Beth was the splitting image of Quinn; blonde curly hair and hazel green eyes. Her cheeks held a delicate blush and her lips formed a soft pout, much like one Noah had as a small child. Jean smiled, running her fingers through the soft curls on Beth's head.

She remembered when she first saw the baby.

It had come as shock to her when Puck came home that fateful day in the fall, sitting her down at the dinner table, tears in his eyes. Puck had had a hard childhood and it hurt her to know that his life was about to get so much harder. Quinn was a nice girl, he had assured her. She was smart and beautiful and came from a good family. He spoke highly of her but even her best attributes couldn't deny the fact that the child she carried was going to break the future she has so hard dreamt of for her children. Puck and Hannah were supposed to become something of themselves and leave Lima, start fresh somewhere else.

After Quinn moved out Puck had become cold and resentful. Quinn was everything to him. Despite everything, however, Jean knew but she couldn't sit back and see her son's life fall apart over a girl who found it easy to toy with his emotions, especially when it came down to another life. From the very beginning Jean knew that Puck wanted to form a family with Quinn; live a lifestyle he never had as a child. He wanted to raise Beth and be the father his own never was.

Looking back on it now, she should have been there for her son, to guide him and assure him everything would be okay. Instead she was equally cold, even going as far as refusing to see the newborn baby after Puck called to notify her that Quinn had given birth and they had made the joint decision to raise her.

She was 3 weeks old the first time she saw her. Puck had spent most of his days at the Fabray's, often spending the night and sleeping in the guest room to assist Quinn with all the midnight feedings. Her son was becoming a man right before her eyes and it killed her to know that she wasn't there to share these moments with him.

His was now a father, he had a beautiful baby girl, one she hadn't even met.

She remembered walking up the stairs of the Fabray home, following Puck in the direction of Quinn's room. Her heart raced and she felt her chest constrict. She could hear Quinn's soft voice from the other side of the door and the soft whimpers of a baby and her eyes instantly began to water. Puck knocked once on the door, alerting Quinn of their arrival before opening the door for his mother and ushering her inside.

Her heart stopped the first moment she saw the small bundle of pink in Quinn's arms as she rocked her in the rocking chair placed in the corner of her bedroom. Quinn looked up at her, smiling softly, her smile not fully reaching her eyes. She was hurt, that much Jean knew and she knew it was up to her to make it right. She had stayed for a few hours, holding the small girl to her and speaking to her softly, apologizing for letting her pride get in the way of seeing how truly magnificent she was and telling her how much she reminded her of Noah.

Jean looked down again at the small girl in her arms. Beth would be turning one soon and she could already see so much personality in her. She had the sass and rebellion of her father and the curiosity and bubbly personality that no doubt had to come from her mother. Like every mother, she often thought of grandchildren. She wondered what they would look like. She wondered if it was true when people said you loved them just as much as your own children. Looking down at Beth she knew in her heart all the stories were true. She hadn't spent much time with Beth in this past year but in the short time she had, she had fallen head over heels for her; it was impossible not to.

The doorbell rang, bringing her out of her reverie. She placed one last lingering kiss on Beth's head and sighed. She might have not been there every moment of Beth's life but she would make a promise to herself that she would be in her life, every step of the way.

* * *

><p>Hannah bounced excitedly in her seat beside Beth's car seat, looking out the window with a large smile on her face.<p>

'Thank you for letting me come over, Quinn. Mom said I had to make sure to behave my best. Although, I can't promise that with Noah around.'

Quinn chuckled at the young girl, nodding her head in acknowledgement.

'Thank you for coming over Hannah, we love it when you come over to stay.'

Hannah smirked, bobbing her head as she sang along to the music that played on the radio. She leaned back against her seat and looking up above at the sun, smiling up to herself.

'You know what, Quinn?'

'Hm?'

'You remind me of the sun. It always feels sunny when you are around. Like you bring light into all our lives. So does Beth.'

Quinn, taken aback by the young girls comment, looked at her through the rear view mirror, smiling brightly, 'Thank you Hannah. You remind me of sunshine too.'

There were home in a matter of minutes. Quinn lifting a sleeping Beth out of her car seat and ushering Hannah inside to where Quinn expected Puck to be waiting. Taking a step inside, Quinn placed her bag by the door, slipping off her shoes before walking up the stairs and into the nursery to put down Beth for her nap.

'Puck, are you up here?' she called out, stepping out into the hallway.

'Puck? Are you home?'

She walked down the stairs to look for Hannah when she saw both siblings, sitting on the couch, smirking brightly at her. Both had bright smiles on their faces, their eyes twinkling.

'What are you two smiling at?' she asked, arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Puck stood up, reaching out for both her hands and leaning in to kiss her on the lips, earning a loud protest from Hannah.

'Quinn, what's the one thing you want most in your life?' he asked, looking at her intently.

Quinn, confused by the question, looked at Puck with a weary look, biting her lip as she thought.

'I want us to be happy and healthy I guess. I want us to be a happy family.'

Puck smiled, shaking his head. 'Besides that; what do you want for you? Most in the world?'

'Um, well getting into my number one school would be up there I guess.'

Puck, unable to contain his excitement, let go of her hands and walked toward the dining room table, picking up an envelope and walking back into the living room. The moment Quinn saw it she froze. Her heart stopped and she found herself frozen in place, unable to react.

'Is that…?'

'It was addressed to a LUCIELLE FABRAY. It came in just a few minutes before you got here.'

Quinn took the envelope in her hands, shaking in both anticipation and fear.

'Whose it from?'

'Well go ahead and look at it!'

Quinn squealed loudly, jumping up and down, the anxiety becoming too much.

'Just tell me who it's from.'

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes. 'It might be a rejection letter. I should just…oh my god. I can't do it.'

Puck laughed, winking at Hannah before walking directly in front of Quinn and holding her head in his hands.

'Quinn. It's a big envelope. I think we both know what it says. Go ahead and turn it over and see whom it's from. Trust me.'

Quinn took another deep breath and shook her head. She opened the envelope, her eyes still closed tightly. She pulled out the contents of the envelope, placing them on the couch and took the single paper in her hand; the paper that she knew would change everything.

With another deep breathe, she opened her eyes and turned the paper over.

She froze.

Her hands began shaking and her heart began to beat at an alarming rate. Her face felt hot and tears formed in her eyes.

'.god. No fucking way.'

'Well, what does it say?' Puck urged, equally as anxious.

'Tell us, Quinn!' Hannah laughed, clapping her hands together.

'I got in.'

'What?' Puck shouted

'I got in. I got into UCLA. I got in.'

She stood there in shock, feeling every single emotion running through her. She got in. After everything that she had been through, every hardship she had experience, something finally turned out right. Her one-way ticket out of Lima was in her hands and somehow it all felt like a movie. She was supposed to be the cliché teenage cheerleader who got pregnant her junior year and wouldn't amount to nothing. This however, was her proof that she would make something out of her self. This was her first step.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. She looked up at Puck, tears running down her face as she jumped into his arms, squealing loudly as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

'Puck, I got in! I got in, I got in! I did it! I got in!'

Puck laughed, spinning her around before placing a passionate kiss on her lips. This time Hannah didn't say anything. She was too busy running around the living room cheering.

'I knew you would get in babe, I never once doubted it. Congratulations Baby. I'm so proud of you.'

Quinn laughed, taking another look at the acceptance letter in her hand before looking at Puck, her expression of pure disbelief. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him roughly.

'I love you. I love you so much. I can't believe this. I got in!'

Puck smiled widely, holding her close to him. 'You deserve it, Quinn.'

Quinn smiled, looking across the room to Hannah who was still running around cheering. Hannah walked over, throwing herself on to Quinn squealing loudly.

Quinn laughed, hoisting her up and squealing loudly, 'Ahhhh! Can you believe it, Hannah!'

Hannah laughed, wrapping her arms around Quinn. 'I always knew you were smart, Quinn. I could tell because you were the only one that could help me with my homework.'

'Hey!' Puck protested, wrapping his arms around both girls. 'I helped you on your homework all the time!'

'Noah, everything was always wrong when you helped me.'

Quinn smiled at both siblings and held them tighter to her.

Two years ago and she was positive she would never make it to this moment. Her life was falling apart and there was no hope of it looking up. Now, here she was with an amazing boyfriend and family and friends who were willing to support her in any way possible. What more could she ever want?

'You should probably call your mom, I'm sure she would love to know.' Puck said, releasing his hold on the two girls.

Quinn nodes, smiling brightly at him before walking into the kitchen and dialing her mother's number.

'Mom?' she said anxiously.

'Quinn? What's wrong? Is everything okay?'

'Everything is wonderful! Mom, I got in. I got into UCLA. I got in!' she laughed, 'Can you believe it?'


	8. Chapter 8

**Word For Thought: **

**Just some little FYI's and such.**

**I made a mistake in one of my past chapters. Quinn's water broke at regional's, not sectionals.**

**I started school this week and my time has been taken up by classes and trips to the gym and trying to catch dinner before my 3 hour class at night. I am going to try my hardest to continue this story with frequent updates and make sure to dedicate time to write. **

**Hope you enjoy this. **

**Again, sorry for the mistakes. I'm currently working on getting an 'editor' :D**

**I own nothing. Sadly.**

**-D**

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorite list and alerts and reviewed! 3**

* * *

><p>'Are you ready to go see your Uncle Finn, Bethie?' Puck asked the small girl in the playpen located in the middle of the living room. Quinn had left early in the morning to go and celebrate her UCLA acceptance with the girls at a restaurant in Columbus, leaving Puck with Beth for the rest of the day.<p>

Music blasted through out the apartment and Beth jumped up and down in her playpen, smiling at her father, lifting her arms above her head ready to be held. She was dressed in a simple yellow cotton dress and white sweater, matching her white tights. Quinn had recently stocked up on hair accessories for the young girl now that her hair was getting longer and thus, Beth had a white and yellow bow on her head, matching perfectly with her outfit.

After gathering all the stuff he would need for the rest of the day, he lifted Beth from the playpen, holding in her in one arm while he grabbed her diaper bag and made his way out toward the car. He had called Finn earlier and asked him if he was down to spend the day with him and Beth. He was thinking of doing something fun with her, seeing as it was just the two of them and he could always use the extra help. Finn didn't have to be asked twice, seeing as he was quite taken by the little girl. Puck placed her in her floral car seat and started the car, driving towards Finn's house with the radio blasting, Beth bobbing her head to the beat.

'That's right Beth, dance to the music!' he encouraged her, laughing as she raised her arms, swaying them side to side as Quinn had taught her not too long ago. Puck smirked at the rear view mirror, ever proud of his young daughter. His life wasn't the way he had planned it out to be but he loved his family and he was so happy that he had convinced Quinn all those months ago to give them a chance. He couldn't imagine his life without Beth.

'Da! Da! Music!'

'That's right, Beth. We are listening to music. Do you like music?'

Beth nodded her blonde head, her bow falling lower onto her face, 'Music!'

* * *

><p>'Yeah, I told Puck I would go with him around town and spend some time with Beth.' Finn spoke into his phone as he gathered a jacket and his keys. 'Yes, I remembered. Of course I didn't forget to tell my mom, Rach. Yes, we'll be over your house tomorrow night for dinner. Yes, hey, Puck is calling. I gotta go. Love you.'<p>

With one last look around the room Finn grabbed his wallet and walked out towards the driveway, locking the door behind him and walked towards Puck's truck.

'Hey man, what's up?' Finn asked, settling himself in his seat.

'Uncle Finn! What up bro? How's it hanging?' Puck teased, pulling out of the drive way and heading towards the aquarium.

'Nothing much, Rachel just called me. Apparently she wants my family to go over for dinner.'

'Dinner with the Berry's, what a treat'

Finn shoved Puck, earning a laugh from the mohawked bad boy.

'Bethie, did you say hi to Finn? Say Hi Beth!' Puck said to Beth who stared intently at the large men sitting beside her father.

Finn turned around, smiling at the young girl and reaching over to hold her hand in his own.

'What up Drizzle!' Finn asked animatedly.

Beth smiled at Finn, clapping her hands against his large palm.

'Finn, Finn, Finn!' she laughed, kicking her feet.

Finn looked back at Puck, taken aback by Beth's new verbal skills.

'She just said my name!'

Puck laughed, nodding his head. 'Yeah, Quinn spent an entire week going over people's names with her and she seems to have caught on. Although she likes repeating everything three times. Isn't that right, Baby?'

'Bee, Bee, Bee!'

Finn laughed, turning around again and whooped. 'Nemo, here we come!'

Both men walked through the aquarium, one holding Beth's hands firmly as she attempted to take a few steps and the other carrying the diaper 'backpack'.

Puck led Beth over to the fish tank housing the jellyfish and lifted her up, hoisting her on his knee as he pointed out the saltwater animals.

'Look at those Baby. You see the jellyfish? Look at how pretty they are, don't you think?'

Finn walked over, patting Beth's head and laughed. 'Pretty awesome, ey Drizzle?'

'Her name is Beth.'

'Drizzle is forever going to be Drizzle in my book.'

After hitting up the shark tanks and stingray exhibit, Puck led the three of them to the picnic tables. He pulled out a small bowl of snacks and fed a cracker to Beth, smiling softly at her.

'She's really got you wrapped around her finger, huh?'

Puck nodded, his gaze not leaving Beth's as she happily chomped on her cracker.

'Do you think it's cold out? Quinn packed her another outfit. I feel like maybe I should change her.'

'Dude, I don't know. It's a little chilly.'

'Do you think she's cold?'

'Yo Drizzle, you cold girl?'

'She's not a fucking dog, Finn.'

Before Finn could respond, Puck's phone ran; Quinn's name appearing on the screen.

'Look Beth! Momma is calling!'

'Ma, Ma, Mama!'

'Hello?' Puck asked, holding the phone against his shoulder.

'Hey Babe, how's the aquarium? How's my baby?'

'You're baby is great. Beth is okay too. Aquarium is great, other than the fact that Finn is taking to my daughter like a dog…'

Quinn chuckled, 'Well good to know my baby is great. I miss you two. Is it cold over there? It was pretty chilly this morning.'

'We miss you more, Mama. It's a nice day out I guess. How's everything on your end?'

'Great! We actually just got here a little while ago. We are probably going to have some lunch and then walk around or something. I'll keep you updated. Listen, I gotta go. I promised the girls I wouldn't call but I missed you both. Give Beth a kiss for me and tell Finn I say hi. Love you!'

Before Puck could respond he was met with the dial tone. He hung up, placing his phone back into his pocket and fed Beth another cracker. 'Your mama said she misses you, Bethie! She said she to tell you hello too man.'

'Awesome. Speaking of Quinn, I heard about UCLA. That's amazing. I bet she is beyond excited. I know that was her dream.'

Puck nodded, 'Yeah, I'm really happy for her. She deserves it after all the shit she's been through.'

'I agree. Listen man, I just want you to know that no matter what happened between us all, Quinn still means a lot to me. I mean, I have Rachel now and maybe I never really felt the same way for Quinn that I did for Rachel but I still care a lot about her.'

'Yeah, I know. You don't have to explain it to me, I get it.'

Finn smiled, pleased and poked Beth's belly gently, 'Kinda crazy how all this happened right? It seems impossible to think that at one point I thought she was mine.'

Puck nodded, not entirely comfortable discussing Finn's possible paternity and sighed,

'Well, dude, the truth would have come out sooner rather than later when people discovered her good looks.'

Finn laughed, making a goofy face at Beth, 'Yeah, I suppose you're right.'

* * *

><p>It was well past eight by the time Quinn arrived back at home, waving the girls off and walking up towards the apartment. From outside she could hear Puck's laugh and Beth's adorable voice calling out to him. Without waiting a second longer she opened the door and found Puck crawling behind a laughing Beth who was dressed in stripped pj's, trying to run across the living room while grabbing onto all the furniture before her to keep her balance. She caught sight of her mother and quickly dropped on all fours, crawling quickly towards her.<p>

'Mama!'

'Bumble Bee, oh mama missed you so much my beautiful girl!' Quinn told her, lifting her up and hugging her close, nuzzling her face into her chubby neck and inhaling the scent of baby lotion and that smell that was so uniquely Beth. Puck stood up, walking towards his girlfriend and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

'I missed you too, Baby.' Quinn said, smiling up at him.

'Big daddy missed his Baby Mama like you have no idea.' He told her softly, placing tender kisses on her temple and down her neck before playfully spanking her.

Quinn blew a raspberry on Beth's tummy and walked over to the couch, leaning back against the cushions with Beth on her lap. 'Did you guys have fun at the aquarium? Did you see a lot of fishes Beth?'

Beth looked up at her mother, a curious look on her face and raised her hand, placing it on her mouth.

'Those are mama's lips, can you say lips?'

Beth smiled, not quite understanding her mother's request and expanded her cheeks, imitating a puffer fish and slapped her cheeks with her pudgy hands, squealing at the noise it made. Quinn laughed, taking a hold of the little girl's hands and holding them against Beth's lap. 'No slapping your face baby, that hurts'

'Baby!'

'Yes, you're a baby. Right Puck? Beth's a little baby.'

Puck sat beside the pair, leaning over and laying Beth down on the couch between them before attacking her belly with kisses. 'Yes, Beth is a little itty bitty baby'

Beth giggled, kicking her feet in the air and squealing loudly, earning a laugh from both her parents.

Quinn smiled, lifting Beth up and shot a look at Puck, 'C'mon family, it's time to get ready for bed, don't you think so Bethie?'

* * *

><p>'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Beth, Happy Birthday to you!' everyone sang before clapping and waiting in anticipation for Beth to blow out her candle. Quinn had dressed her in baby pink leggings with white stripes and a pink tutu with a soft cotton top, an embroidered cupcake and number one on it making it obvious that they were celebrating the little girl.<p>

The crowd gathered around the cake table which was decorated with beautiful pink and purple ruffles in the middle of the Fabray back yard, cheering on Beth while Puck had one arm firmly around her stomach holding her up as Quinn stood beside her, smiling brightly as she tried to demonstrate to the young girl how to blow out her candles.

'Blow out the candles, Bethie! Blow Blow!'

Puck leaned forward, getting her closer to the cake as she stared at it intently, completely enthralled by the entire ordeal.

'Someone help her!' Rachel offered, standing across the table-taking picture after picture of the young family. Finn laughed, arms in the air behind Rachel trying to get Beth's attention. 'Blow Drizzle, Blow!'

'Just sit her on the table,' Quinn said, clearing out the plates and making room for her beside the cake. 'Let's see what she does with it'

The cake was shaped as a cupcake, a number one placed right in the middle, the flame flicking. Puck placed Beth beside the cake, one hand on her back to steady her and the other snaking around Quinn's waist. Quinn laughed at Beth's face, taking a bit of icing from the cake on her finger and placing it tenderly on her lips.

'Is it good, baby? Yummy cake!'

Beth licked her lips, obviously enjoying the attention she was getting and let out a squeal, blowing the candle out and placing both hands on the cake, smashing it to pieces.

'You go girl, devour that thing!' Kurt laughed, taking pictures on his iPhone.

'Kick the cake's ass, Beth! Make Nina Santana proud!'

Quinn smiled at her daughter, brushing a lock of curly blonde hair behind the baby's ear before stepping back and taking a picture of her with her camera. Puck laughed, 'Put the cake in your mouth Babe, lick your fingers. Yummy cake!' He dipped his finger in the cake and licked off the icing, demonstrating to Beth what he wanted her to do. She looked up at him confused for a moment before placing her entire hand in her mouth, successfully smearing all the icing over her pink rosy cheeks.

'Cake, cake, cake!

Quinn groaned, 'Please make sure she doesn't get that on her top. It's brand new'

Kurt nodded behind Quinn, 'Those stains might not come out…'

Puck looked down at Beth, smiling tenderly at his little girl before carefully removing her top, leaving her with only her tutu and leggings. He laughed at her chubby belly, poking it gently before leaning down and nuzzling his nose against her baby soft hair, 'Happy Birthday Beth.'

Beth giggled, lifting a hand entirely covered in icing and reaching up towards her father.

'Da?'

'Eat the icing, Beth!' Rachel said, camera ready to capture the little girl enjoying her first birthday cake.

Beth shook her head, refusing to cooperate with the brunette and reached out towards Puck, holding his hand as she pushed herself up from the table.

'Dada!'

Puck laughed, kissing her cheek as Quinn quickly wiped her hands clean of icing with a baby wipe.

'Cake was yummy, huh?' Beth nodded her head, resting it against his chest, a fistful of his shirt held securely in her hand.

As Quinn and Judy took over cake duties, Puck led the little girl inside, trying his best to dodge kids running around, no doubt Judy's friends' relatives and walked into the house. Beth squirmed in protest, letting out a cry before Puck bounced her gently in his arm, laughing at the scowl on her face.

'Why are you so much like your mother, huh?'

Beth looked up at Puck, staring at his face intently as he smiled at her, leading her into Quinn's old bedroom and placing her on the bed.

'Da! Dada!'

'Can you say Daddy, Beth? _Daddy_.' Beth raising an eyebrow clearly not amused by her father's attempts to coax her and rolled over in bed, ready to crawl off and join the party again.

'Hey, hey, hey!'

Beth let out a giggle as Puck took hold of her pudgy foot and dragged her back to him, 'Trying to escape from your old man, huh? And you're not even a teenager yet…'

* * *

><p>Music played in the background and kids ran around the yard, laughing and screaming. Round tables were placed across the back yard, pink tablecloths adorning each and every one with a picture of Beth from different stages of her life as centerpieces, along with vases full of Gerber daisies. A Large banner hung above the French doors that allowed access back into the house reading <em>Happy Birthday Beth!<em> in neat cursive writing. In the full swing of spring, beautiful bright flowers bloomed along the flower beds around the yard, giving the party the perfect touch it needed to celebrate a little girl's birthday.

Brittney and Santana crowded the dessert table while Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Artie and Rachel sat in a table laughing at pictures on Kurt's phone, happily devouring slices of cake. Puck walked into the yard, lifting Beth up in the air much like Simba in the Lion King and announced her arrival, '_She's baaaccckk!' _

Jean quickly got to her feet; arms extended towards the little girl and took her back to her table where she sat with Carole and Hannah.

Carole smiled at the little girl on Jean's lap, reaching out to hold her hand.

'Happy Birthday, Beth' she told her softly, brushing a lock of hair away from her eyes.

'You must be very proud of your beautiful granddaughter, Jean. She really is something else.'

Jean nodded, looking down at the girl on her lap and smiled.

'It's funny how at first you don't think you could ever love anyone as much as you do your kids. I couldn't even fathom the thought of Puck having a child and now I look at her and I can't remember not having her in my life. I really want to try and spend more time with her. She's growing up so fast.'

Carole nodding, looking down at Beth, her mind wandering to how different her life would have been had she been Finn's daughter. Looking at Jean, she was the ever-proud grandmother, doting over her beautiful granddaughter and every small move she made. Her own husband had left when Finn was a mere child and she had spent most of his life trying to make up for the loss of the father he never had in his own life. She worked twice as hard, took double the shifts at work and had formed a friendship with Jean that despite all, she was truly blessed to have. Jean knew was it was like to be abandoned by a husband when their kids needed him most and although they had both faced their trials of diversity whether it be alcohol or heartbreak, they could always depend on one another and their children always had each other's back. Carole wasn't blind to the fact that Finn had a thing for the short brunette girl nor was she blind to the fact that Puck had a crush on Quinn, daughter of one of the richest people in Lima. When new broke of Quinn's pregnancy she cried. She cried for Finn because in truth she never thought he had it in him to do such a thing. He was a smart boy with a good head on his shoulders and he knew right from wrong and this was something she knew deep down he would never be capable of doing. She had wrapped her head around the notion of having to support her son as he supported his own child and the stress that came with it. She had worried about bills, money and where it would come from seeing as she barely had enough to support Finn and herself and his football expenses and have enough left over for leisure.

The bigger shock came when Finn arrived home from a date with Quinn and her parents, furious and in tears. Not only had he attempted to break the news to Quinn's parents of her pregnancy, knowing that she would never gather the courage to do so but Puck had arrived, pleading for Quinn to give him a chance to prove that he could change and raise their child. Needless to say, The Fabray's were in for the shock of their lives to discover their innocent daughter was not only pregnant but had two teenage boys fighting over her for what each thought was custody of the child they each thought was theirs. She was kicked out of the house 30 minutes later. She had barely enough time to stop her tears and pack her things before she left home with Puck, distraught, humiliated and full of hate towards the thing inside her that had single handedly ruined her life.

Finn was always a very admirable person; he never held grudges against anyone and had a good heart. Carole was surprised the day Quinn stopped by, weeks later, asking to speak to Finn and the pair had sat on the porch for hours as the blonde cried and begged for forgiveness. She was terrified and confused and while she had absolutely no excuse that would make what she did okay, she knew that Finn would never give up on her. She had lied to him because she knew he was a good person who would never walk out on her like his own father had done to his mother. It was wrong and she was a selfish bitch for doing it but she had. What was done was done and she couldn't take it back now. She had nothing else in her to offer other than tears, an apology and a plead for him to forgive her. He had. He had understood and by the end of the night went as far as hugging her and joking that he would have found out sooner or later when the baby was born with a full head of hair shaped like a Mohawk.

Carole smiled at the bright and happy girl on Jean's lap and sighed, suddenly feeling a hint of jealousy. She could have belonged to her. She could have been running around _her _house, tearing everything down much like Finn had at that age. Beth took in a fistful of Jean's jacket in her hands and pulled herself up, standing on her lap and looking around for her mother.

'Ma!' she cried

'Mommy is getting things ready to open your presents, sweetheart. Aren't you excited to see what toys you got?' Jean asked, running her fingers through Beth's fine hair. Beth shook her head in protest, letting out a cry and called for her mother again, 'Ma! Mama!'

'Oh no, someone misses their mommy' Carole said, frowning at the crying girl before her. 'Here, pass her to me. Let's see if I can calm her down.'

Jean passed Beth over to Carole who promptly placed her on her lap, bouncing her up and down on her knee. Fat tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared up at Carole, confused as to who was holding her, never having really spent much time around the older woman.

'Hi Honey,' Carole cooed, smiling at her softly. 'Aren't you the most precious thing ever?'

Beth pouted, her lower lip beginning to tremble as she stared up at Carole, before she let out a wail.

'Mama!' she cried, squirming in Carole's arms and getting the attention of people around their table.

'Oh no, there, there Beth. No crying. Mommy will come soon. Here, look at the pretty flowers.' Beth wasn't having it and let out another cry.

'Quinn!' Mercedes called from the table beside them. 'Don't worry Mrs. Hummle, I'll go find Quinn for ya.'

Carole frowned, feeling slightly disappointed at the reaction Beth had with her. Jean laughed softly, 'Welcome to the club. It took me easily four or five visits before I had her open up to me and forget about Quinn for at least a couple hours.'

Carole nodded slowly, looking at crying girl on her lap and helplessly tried bouncing her around in vain attempt to calm her. Rachel walked over from the table next to theirs and sat beside Carole, frowning at Beth as well.

'I wouldn't take it personal, Mrs. Hummle. She has recently become really attached to Quinn and Puck. It's normal for a baby her age to feel such a way towards her parents, especially since she is around them so much. I read about it.'

Jean chuckled softly, 'There you go Carole,' she teased. 'Rachel knows all about it. It is entirely normal.'

Before Carole could respond a laughing Quinn walked over to the table, arms extended to take the little girl from Carole.

'I'm so sorry , she isn't normally like this.' Carole waved her off with a sad smile, 'No worries Honey, Finn went through a phase like that as well.'

Quinn took Beth in her arms, speaking softly to her as Beth wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck, crying against her. 'Shh Beth, it's okay Boo Boo. I've got you. Mrs. H just wanted to say hi to you!' Quinn told the Beth happily, bouncing her slightly. Her cries lessened as she looked up, leaning her head against Quinn's cheek and looked down at Carole with a soft scowl, much like the one Quinn wore around school in her cheerios uniform.

Carole chuckled softly, shaking her head at the baby in Quinn's arms, 'I don't think she liked me very much.'

Quinn shook her head, 'Oh! No, she likes everyone. I think she's just probably tired. Puck woke up her way too early today to celebrate her birthday by singing to her and carrying her around like Simba instead of letting her sleep in like I told him too.'

Jean giggled, 'Sounds like my son, alright.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, hoisting Beth on her hip and turned to look at the 3 ladies at the table. 'Did you guys eat okay? We have a ton of food. I don't know what my mom was thinking; we have sandwiches, burgers, pasta and some other appetizers inside. Please, eat or else it is probably going to go bad.'

After assuring her they would, Quinn left the table and walked over to where Puck was talking to Sam.

'Queen Elizabeth!' Sam exclaimed, earning a soft giggle from Beth, who immediately extended her arms out to him.

Quinn shook her head in amusement, 'Well look at that! She goes to Sam but nearly has an anxiety attack when Carole tried to hold her for 5 minutes.'

Puck laughed, wrapping his arm around Quinn's shoulders and placed a kiss to the side of her head. 'I would be scared of Carole too. She smells like SPAM all the time.'

'Shut up! Last thing I need is to have someone hear you and go tell her how disrespectful you are.'

Puck chuckled, holding Quinn tight against his side, 'Spam, Spam, Spam!'

Beth laughed, 'Spam!'

Quinn rolled her eyes at the Puck, not amused by his behavior. Sam laughed, looking at the couple and raised an eyebrow, 'Did you two plan to match today?'

Quinn looked down at her outfit and laughed. Puck wore a navy and light blue plaid shirt with dark jeans while Quinn wore jeans as well, a navy and sky blue stripped blouse and grey knit loose sweater.

Puck shrugged at Sam, looking at their outfits before placing a kiss on Quinn's lips.

'The family that dresses together stays together, ain't that right _babe_?.'

'Oh _baby_, we do more than just dress together...'

Puck smirked, winking at Sam before squeezing Quinn tighter to himself.

'You heard my woman!'


	9. Chapter 9

**Word For Thought:**

**I apologize for the use of any offensive words before hand. There is a bit of cursing in this chapter.**

**Thank you to all those who read and reviewed. I hope you all are enjoying this story!**

**I own nothing.**

**GleekFreak13- THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

* * *

><p>'Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass, Ass.. my god, I love this song!'<p>

'Santana, can you maybe, I don't' know, change the damn song? I have a one year old in the car.'

Santana rolled her eyes, raising her arms in the air and moving her hips in the passenger seat of Quinn's car, singing loudly to the song that played on the radio.

'Beth likes the song too, don't you Beth? Nina Santana just wants the best for you.'

Quinn laughed, shaking her head in amusement. 'I already have Puck trying to get her to sing ACDC with him, I don't need her picking up on any other forms of music that are completely inappropriate for her.'Santana sighed, shoving the blonde lightly before changing the station. 'Relax Grandma! She'll be fine. It's not like she knows what they are talking about.'

'You say that now. The other night Puck was cooking dinner and cut his finger and he dropped the F-bomb while she was in the room. She repeated it all night. It was a nightmare.' Santana laughed, turning around in her seat to face a smiling Beth and wiggled her fingers in her direction, 'Good job, Bethie! You make sure to give your dad a run for his money!'

Turning back around to face the road, Santana reached down to get a chip from the bag resting at her feet. 'How much longer 'til we get to this place anyway? My ass is numb.'

'Puck said it was about a two hour drive. I don't think we are that far off, he said it's like 30 minutes from his Nana Connie's house and we are about an hour away from there.'

'This shit better be worth it. It's been over 2 hours. They better have like drop dead amazing prom dresses or else I demand a refund.'

'They can't give us a refund, we didn't buy anything.'

'Well then at least pay for my dinner! I didn't sit on my ass for 3 hours in traffic for nothing!'

Quinn shook her head in amusement and glanced back at Beth who was looking at the window, fighting the wave of sleep that hit her full force.

'Go night night mama, take a little nap Bethie.'

Beth whimpered in protest, turning towards the opposite window, shifting in her seat as she tried to make herself comfortable.

'Do you think I should pull over and feed her? She's probably hungry. If she falls asleep she will go too long without eating…' Quinn asked, looking between the rear view mirror and the road.

'Shit, I don't know Q. Pull over. It's not like it hasn't already taken forever to get to this dumb place. What's another hour?'

Quinn shook her head, exiting the freeway. 'It's not going to take an hour, 30 min tops.'

* * *

><p>'So where is Quinn anyway?' Finn asked from his spot on the couch beside Puck.<p>

'She went with Santana to look for prom dresses. I guess she knew I would end up watching the game so she offered to take Beth with her.'

Finn nodded, taking a sip of his drink and placed it down on the coffee table.

'So are you two going to prom together?'

Puck raised an eyebrow, turning in Finn's direction. 'What do you mean? Why wouldn't be going together? She's my girlfriend.'

'I don't know man, I'm just asking. I mean, Rachel's my girlfriend but I haven't asked her yet.'

'Do you want to go with her?'

'Well of course, she's my girlfriend.'

'Dude, you really make no sense. Ask her then.'

Finn nodded, looking a bit disturbed and sat back against the cushions.

'I mean, but what if someone else asks me? First it's prom then it's following her around the country so she can live her dream since mine is shot to hell then it's living with her and before you know it she has me tied down in a house with a kid and I have no chance to escape.'

Puck turned to Finn, a dark look on his face and his jaw locked.

'What are you trying to say? That I don't have a choice?'

Finn's eyes widened, raising his hands in surrender.

'Naw, I wasn't even talking about you. Of course not man. I'm just…you know. Just forget I said anything.'

Puck sat up, leaning forward, placing his drink on the table. 'No, go ahead. Share your feelings since you obviously have something you need to get off your chest.'

'I don't have to get anything off my chest. It just came out, I swear. I was talking about Rachel and I. Honestly dude.'

Puck stood up this time, standing before him and shoving Finn back.

'It just came out? Well whatever shit you were saying sounds an awful lot like my life, bro. I'm sorry that my life doesn't meet up to your expectations and that I'm not always around to play some video game with you but I have a child to raise. You know better than anyone that I refuse to end up like my father so quit acting like a kid and act more like my best friend.'

'Dude, I get it. Really. I didn't mean anything by it. Honestly, Puck. I swear. I swear, Man.'

Puck gave Finn one last hard look before throwing him the remote control and sitting back against the couch, being sure to sit on the seat farthest from him.

'Just put on the damn game.'

Finn nodded, a wave of awkwardness washing over him as he changed the channel and sat there in silence.

Puck sat there, staring at the game although his thoughts were elsewhere. What if Finn was right? He had always been a sex shark. He was never one for commitment. What if he was right about being tied down? He was only 18. He had a whole life ahead of him. Did it make sense to tie himself to a life now when maybe there was another waiting out there for him?

He shook his head, his eyes catching a picture of Quinn and Beth on the coffee table, Beth smiling a bright gummy smile and Quinn looking down at her with so much love. She was everything to them but what if there was more?

Being curious about what else life had to offer him wasn't a bad thing, right? If anything, it was a smart thing to do. He needed to make sure he was doing the right thing. They always said you don't know what you have until it's gone and he was pretty sure that meant you had to hold on to what you have but how do you really know how good you have it if you don't know what else is out there?

* * *

><p>'We have that gown in blue, red and black as well. The largest size we carry is a 10, anything larger than that will have to be special order and we will have to charge an extra fee. If for any reason you need any sort of adjustment, we will need to charge an extra fee because of all the intricate detail but…'<p>

Santana rolled her eyes at the employee, waving her off with a flick of her hand.

'I can assure you that that won't be necessary. You can go now.'

Quinn stood before the large mirror in the dressing room, turning from side to side to get the full effect of the gown she had on.

'Do you like it?'

'Quinn, it looks amazing. It fits like a glove. It was made for you. Don't you think so Beth? Tell mama she looks sexy!' Santana told Beth who sat on her lap, gurgling to herself as she played with a chew toy.

'You don't think it's a bit much? You don't think there is too much cleavage?'

'Quinn. It's your senior year. It's our senior year. You look hot. You're beautiful and you're smart. Get the dress. Honestly.'

Quinn sighed, taking one last look at herself in the mirror and smirked, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

'Alright, call the lady. We're buying ourselves a dress!'

* * *

><p>The drive back home was uneventful. Santana spent the majority of the drive singing along to music while Beth slept soundly in the backseat.<p>

'So has Puckerman asked you to prom officially yet?' Santana asked, checking her reflection in the mirror.

'Well, no. I mean, it's assumed right? It seems kinda silly to ask.'

'If he's a gentleman he should still ask you! What, because you two are dating there is no need for romance?'

Quinn stayed quiet, eyes on the road as she processed what Santana had said. Her and Puck were still romantic. They flirted and did all those things couples in love do. She did have a point though. They hadn't gone a date or out on their own without Beth for months. The stress of school and having Puck working and her staying at home to watch Beth after cheerios practice had certainly taken it's toll on them but by no means did that mean she didn't want to do all those romantic things still. In truth, they had never really done the typical date thing. They had been living together for almost a year, and things had gone great, sure, but everything had revolved around Beth and her well-being and school and tests and applications- were they forgetting themselves behind the mass of stresses in their lives?

* * *

><p>'How was shopping? Did you find something nice?' Puck asked from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.<p>

Quinn was laying in a soft pair of cotton shorts and a tank top in bed reading a book, and looked up at Puck and smiled.

'I sure did. Although, I'm not going to tell you what it looks like and ruin the surprise.' She smirked, patting the empty spot next to her on the bed.

Puck walked over, pulling back the sheets and turned on the lamp beside the bed.

'Listen Q, I need to talk to you about something.'

Quinn closed her book and placed it on the bedside table.

'What's up? Something wrong?'

Puck remained quiet for a second before awkwardly looking around the room, running a hand through his Mohawk, unsure how to continue.

'Look, you know I love you, right?'

_Oh god no, please no._Quinn thought as she took in his words, her stomach coiling with sudden and unexpected nerves.

'Of course I know. I love you too.' She said softly, reaching over to caress his cheek.

He smiled softly at her, taking a hold of her hands and holding them between them.

'Look, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that, right?'

Quinn nodded softly, unsure where this conversation was going.

'Good. But, listen Q. I was talking to Finn today. We were watching the game and he said some shit about how he didn't want to be tied down to Rachel and be stuck with her and a house and a kid before he was even able to explore his other options. You know I love you, and I love Beth. You both mean everything to me. But what if he is right?'

Quinn pulled her hands away roughly, her stomach dropping as she leaned away from him.

'What do you mean 'what if he is right?' What the hell is that supposed to mean?'

Puck leaned forward, trying to regain access to her hands to calm her, but she pulled away again.

'No, just…Hey, hear me out.'

'I'm trying but what I'm gathering is that you don't want to do this anymore. You want to explore your options.'

'Quinn…no, just…stop. Listen to me. I love you. I love you so much it fucking hurts. You know that. But what if he is right, huh? What if there is another life out there for us, just waiting and we don't know because we are stuck living this one?'

Quinn's eyes began to water, clouding her vision as she shook her head in disbelief.

'This is our life, Puck!' she laughed. 'This is what life is for us. We are two high school students about to graduate, living together raising our one-year-old daughter. I'm sorry that you feel that there is more for you to explore!'

'Keep it down will you? We don't need her to hear this. I know that Quinn. I'm not stupid. I just think maybe we should take a break or something. Give each other some distance. I don't know. I feel like we are just mom and dad. Quinn, what about us? Huh? When is it ever about us?'

'This isn't about us anymore! We gave up ourselves when we agreed that we were going to raise that little girl. She depends on us Puck. If she doesn't have us, who will she have, huh? You were the one that wanted me to give us the chance to be a family- I did. You were the one that wanted me to give YOU the chance to prove yourself- I did. I'm sorry that you feel that we don't fulfill your expectations of what your life at 18 years old would be like but you made that choice the night you forgot to put on a condom!'

Tears pooled out of the corner of her eyes as she shook her head, standing up from the bed and roughly brushed away her tears.

'Where is this even coming from?'

Puck sighed, sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

'Look, I'm…I just want to be me again, okay? Is that so bad? Finn got me thinking. Maybe there is more…'

'More out there? Puck, we talked about this! I'm leaving for college in a few months. You're coming with me. I'll…'

'You, you, you! Do you hear yourself Quinn? This is all about you! What about me, huh?'

'Puck!' Quinn cried, exasperated. 'You told me you wanted to come with me! You said you wanted to be with Beth and I. That we were enough….'

Puck groaned, standing up and walked towards the end of the room, 'I know what I said, okay? I know. I just, maybe I wasn't being totally honest with myself. I don't want you to have to settle for some deadbeat because I knocked you up and Beth needs a father.'

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, her chest physically aching. What was going on? Where was this coming from? Just a couple weeks ago they were talking about their futures together in California with Beth. Had she neglected his needs? Was she foolish to think that he would be okay living in her shadow as she had her dreams come true?

'Puck, I'm sorry if I haven't been as attentive to you like I should. I'm sorry…I don't know what you want me to say.'

'This isn't about you Quinn, okay? This is about me. I…I didn't think I would feel this way. I didn't think it would bother me so much to not have a future to look forward to. I…'

Quinn's progressed into sobs as she tried to grasp what was happening.

'Why didn't you tell me? Puck, I want you to be honest with me. I need you to be honest with me. Just…I want what's best for you. I always have. I knew when I told you about school that I was prepared to let you live your dream as well. I mean it.'

'I know that Quinn, I do. I just…I need space. I need time to gather my thoughts and see what I really want from all of this. I mean, fuck, how are we supposed to make it alone in another state huh? You're going to be living the college life and I'll be the deadbeat boyfriend at home babysitting the baby with no future. Maybe Finn was right. Maybe I don't want to be tied down to someone.'

The words sounded foreign even in his mouth and he waited for Quinn to react. She stared at him for a moment, neither of the two speaking. The sudden sting of her hand against his cheek broke him from his thoughts. She had never hit him before. Sure they'd gotten in fights but never once had she ever made an attempt to hit him.

'Don't you dare make this about me. I am _not_going to apologize for how far I've come. I am not going to ask you to forgive me for getting into the college of my dreams even after having a baby. I worked my ass off trying to be a good mother to _our_daughter while working my ass of for the cheerios and getting straight A's. It has not been easy for me so don't you dare stand there and make me some sort of selfish bitch because I will not have it, Puck. I have stood by you for the past year and encouraged you to do what made you happy. Forgive me for wanting you to commit to me for the sake of our daughter!'

Puck let our a frustrated groan and ran his fingers through is hair roughly, 'And you don't think that this had been hard for me? Huh? Quinn I'm working my ass off at work and football. I'm _working_ to support this family and what? Does that mean nothing to you? Huh? You're so lost in your little fantasy you don't even realize what I'm giving up for you!'

'I didn't ask you to give anything up! I just wanted you to be here! I want you to be here and raise Beth and be the father she deserves and I know you can be! Why are you even doing this? We were fine just days ago! I don't want you to give up being happy because you have to be a father but forgive me if I don't pity you for your sacrifices!'

Puck remained silent, his jaw locked and his lips forming a thin line.

'I think I'm going to drive to my mom's. Take some time to myself….'

'What, so you are just going to walk away? Make your little speech about how selfish I am and how I am ruining your future and then just leave so you can think it over?' she cried, tears running down her face. She whole body ached and she was positive she felt her heart aching deep within her.

'I didn't say it was your fault, okay? Just... I don't know what I think anymore. I need to think about us. I need to think about what I want to do with my life.'

'What about Beth? You can't just decide you want something else and give up on us out of nowhere! '

'I'm not giving up on you! I'll be back in the morning to get her and take her to the park or something while you go to practice. I just need to sort my thoughts out, take some time for myself.'

Before Quinn could respond he walked into the closet, throwing on a sweater and shoes and walked over, standing before her, brushing a lock of hair out her face. She looked up at him, her face reading no emotion as her eyes leaked fresh tears.

'Please don't do this. Just tell me what you want. We can make it work. You can achieve your dreams too….'

Puck shook his head, leaning in for a kiss. Quinn turned away, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand, looking anywhere but at his face.

'I don't know what I want, Quinn. I need to take time to think. I love you. I love Beth. I'm not giving up I just…'

'Just go.'

'I love you, Quinn. I just need to think about what I want for myself.'

With one last look at him, she turned around, walking into the bathroom and locked the door behind her, letting a wave of tears overcome her as she fell to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Word For Thought:**

**Um, can I just say that I have some of the best reviewers EVER?**

**From the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**

**THANK YOU for taking time and reading this story and feeling so passionately about it!**

**I'm spellbound by all of the love and support I received on the last chapter and I hope you continue on with this journey as I plan too.**

**I first thought I wouldn't have time to write because of school but I've fallen head over heels for this little story and there is no way I can abandon it.**

**As usual, I own nothing.**

**Thank you to all of those who reviewed, added this to their alerts, read the story and added me to their favorite authors.**

**It means so much to me considering this is my first fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**-D**

* * *

><p>'Q, this is like the 50th time I've called you. You're not answering my calls. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have said anything. I was way out of line. Forgive me, baby. I love you. Please call me back. At least let me see Beth.<em> Please<em>, Quinn. I'm begging you….'

**Delete. **

'Quinn. You didn't answer my last call so I'm calling you again. I'm not giving up. I..

**Delete.**

'Honey, you do know that at some point or another you are going to have to talk to him right? You can give him the silent treatment as long as you want but you can only keep Beth away from her father for so long.'

Quinn looked up from her spot on her old bed, surprised by her mom's presence. A few bags lay by the door, packed with clothes to last the week and more than enough outfits for Beth. After the argument with Puck, he left to his mother's and Quinn quickly gathered her things and drove to her mom's. The last place she wanted to be was in a place that reminded her of him. She had made it through the first day of the week without interruption. Her mom had stayed home to watch Beth and Quinn had no trouble avoiding Puck at school. Today had been easy but part of her knew she wouldn't be able to carry this out for much longer.

'I'm not keeping Beth away from anyone. It's not my fault he happens to show up at the apartment when I'm not there and I forget my phone in the car.'

'Quinn, stop. I know you.'

'Mom, please.'

'_Quinnie_, believe me. If anyone has the right to be hurt and mad about all of this it's you baby but you really need to think about this. This isn't something you can just avoid. You need to make a choice, one way or another.'

'I'm not mad. I'm furious. I'm hurt and offended and…words can't express the how I feel. He isn't the only one who gave up something for Beth. I gave up so much for her but never would I ever be able to resent her for it. It was almost like he wished we had given her up. He can walk out on me but I won't let him do that to her.'

'Oh Quinn, he loves that little girl. More than anything, and you know it. He is just confused; it's normal. Everyone is making their plans and he is seeing he doesn't have any and he just needs time to think it over. I'm not saying you should forgive him or pretend it never happened. You give up many things when you become a parent. You grow up and face a responsibility like no other. A woman has nine months to wrap her head around the notion of becoming a mother, living for another person inside her. It's so instinctive to want to care of your baby with everything you have. They came from you. Grew in you and you brought them into this world. A man only becomes a father when he see's his child for the first time, and even then it takes longer for some. He should have never said what he said to you but you have to realize that he is young too, and much like you, it's normal to be a little conflicted.'

'I can take confusion Mom, but I can't take him basically wishing he had another life without Beth! You think I wanted this? No one wants to be a teenage parent, _no one_. We were dumb and did things we weren't nearly ready to do but it happened and I owned up to it. I have Beth and I will do whatever is in my power to be a good mother to her because if I don't care for her, no one else will. If he really wanted to be a good father to her he wouldn't have ever said what he did.'

Judy nodded, stepping out of Quinn's old bedroom. 'You ultimately have to do what is right for you, Quinn. You know I'll support you no matter what. You are a beautiful and smart girl. Don't settle for something if you know you can do better. Just remember Quinnie, the right choices aren't always the easiest and sometimes they hurt more than we'd like.'

* * *

><p>'So, has she answered any of your calls yet?'<p>

'No. It's killing me. I haven't seen Beth all weekend. I thought I would be able to corner her today at school. Maybe get the chance to apologize and get her to talk to me. I didn't even see her once.'

'Yeah, she didn't show up at practice today. Ms. Sylvester was pretty pissed about it…'

'Do you think I should call her again? Maybe this time I can…'

'Okay, look Puckerman. I'm gonna be honest with you. Straight up legit honesty from Auntie Santana. You fucked up. Big time. You can't just expect her to forgive you for basically telling her you wanted to leave her and start fresh.'

'I didn't even say that! I just said I needed time to think about where my life was headed'

'Oh, like that's any different? Face it, Puck. You fucked up.'

'If you're going to sit here and talk about how I messed up, you can just leave. I already know I did. I wasn't able to sleep all weekend. Just imagining what she must be thinking about me or what Beth is doing…'

'Okay, listen to me. You're going to need to drop this pussy act and get your shit together. Do you want to be with her or not?'

'Of course I do! More than anything.'

'Then why did you say all that shit?'

'I'm a dumbass, Santana! I don't know why it still surprises you I fuck up everything.'

'That's not true and you know it. Don't start with this self pity shit. You just need to stop listening to other people, especially custard nipples who knows nothing about relationships since he is so pussy whipped to do anything other than breathe the hobbit's air supply.'

Puck remained silent, leaning back against the dashboard of his truck and looked up at the sky with a heavy sigh.

'Look Puck, I know you love Quinn. I know you love Beth but you can't just say shit like that and expect her to forgive you. Do you have any idea how serious things can get if she decides to keep Beth away from you? I've heard my fair share of stories growing up about lawsuits between parents. Stuff like that gets nasty. She leaves to California to get a college education and make a better life for her and Beth and you stay behind to find yourself a better, more fulfilling life. You will loose Beth, Puck. You think you will get any custody of her? No. You and I both know it and I know you don't want to hear it but it's the truth.'

Puck nodded, jaw set.

'I know you don't like talking about it but your father left you too. I would think you would know better than…'

'I don't okay, Santana? I don't know better. I'm just like him. I was an idiot for believing that I could be any different. Maybe they are better off without me. Who needs a deadbeat dad like me, anyway.'

'Will you shut up! This whole act is quite frankly turning me off big time and that's saying a lot because I don't even like boys. Quit pitying yourself. You did this to yourself, Puck. Now I love you both but I am going to have to side with Quinn on this one. What did you expect for her to say, huh? _Oh, I totally understand Puck, go fuck some girls and then come back to me when you realize how good you have it_? Is that what you wanted? You have a daughter who depends on you. She _needs_ you. If not for Quinn then you better start praying now that she gives you another chance. You can't just give up and take a break from being a father. If you weren't ready to be one maybe you should have worn a condom. Just putting that out there.'

Santana hopped off the truck, straitening out her form fitting skirt and blew a lock of hair out of her face.

'Look, I love you. You're like my brother but I'm not going to lie to you and say what you did was okay. You better start thinking about how you are going to fix this because in a few short months Q is leaving to Los Angeles and as Beth's mother she has every single right to take her and after your little stunt, I'm sure she can keep her away from you too.'

* * *

><p>'Shhh. It's okay Beth. Mommy's got you. Here, just one more bite and we're all done. Just one more; look, yummy banana!'<p>

Beth shook her head from side to side, protesting and letting out soft whimpers as Quinn tried to feed her the remaining banana.

'Da!' Beth cried, trying to escape Quinn's embrace.

'Yes, I know you miss Daddy but Daddy is not here right now, Beth. He is busy finding himself. Do you know what that means? Huh? It means he's not very smart. Who needs to find themselves something better when they have you? Isn't that right, baby?'

Beth cooed and Quinn smiled softly at her. It broke her heart to think that Puck needed time to find himself something better than Beth. She might have not been planned but that didn't make Quinn love her any less. Her entire life revolved around her now. Why would she need to take a break from her to find herself? On the contrary, her life now revolved around making a better life for herself in order to properly provide for her daughter. If Puck didn't want to take part in that that was his choice and she wasn't going to beg him to see reason. She had spent enough time crying over the words he had told her and if anything, they made her realize the only person she could really trust was herself.

'What do you think about going on a walk? Hm? Just us two? You like that idea? I do too.' Quinn nuzzled her nose against Beth's curly hair and put her down on the floor, watching her crawl away in the direction of her mom in the living room before turning around and placing her plate in the sink.

* * *

><p>'So I was thinking maybe you two can come down for the summer? Quinn's leaving during the first weeks of July and I'll probably end up staying with her for a couple days to help her get settled. I'm sure she would love to see you both. Plus, neither of you have met Beth. She's beautiful.'<p>

'I'll talk to Mark about it Mom, you know how he is with work. He can never take time off.'

'Please try, Frannie. Quinn's really going through a tough time right now and I know she can use all the support now that she is leaving.'

'No, I know mom. I know. I'll talk to him, I promise. He's been dying to go meet Beth. You know he always had a soft spot for Quinn. I'll talk to him and see what he says since…'

_Ding Ding Dinnngg_

'Frannie, listen, someone's at the door. I'll call you tonight okay? Good luck at your art show, honey. I'm sure there will be a fantastic turnout.'

Judy hung up the phone, ran and hand through her blonde locks and made her way to the entrance of her home. She wasn't expecting anyone at this time. Quinn had left less than an hour ago and she doubted she would be back already. She opened the door cautiously and was more than surprised to find Noah Puckerman looking back at her expectantly.

'Noah,' she said tightly, forcing a smile. 'What can I do for you?'

'Hello Mrs. Fabray, is Quinn home?'

'No, I'm afraid to say she isn't. She went out a while ago. Did you need something?'

Puck looked down at his feet, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I want to talk to her, I need to apologize for some things I said.'

Judy took a step aside and opening the door further. 'Why don't you step inside? I made some sandwiches earlier; join me?'

Puck nodded, stepping side and made his way into the kitchen. 'Do you know how long she'll be?'

Judy shook her head, taking out the platter from the fridge. 'I'm afraid not, she packed a few things with her.'

After taking a seat and getting settled Judy looked up at the boy sitting across from her, putting her sandwich down on the plate and folding her hands together.

'Noah, what were you planning on saying to my daughter?'

'Excuse me?'

Judy took a sip of water, placing it gracefully down on the table before continuing. 'What were you planning on saying to my daughter to make her forgive you for what you said?'

'I was going to tell her that I was..'

'Sorry? That you were sorry?'

Puck nodded slowly, avoiding the look that Jude gave him from across the table.

'Look Noah, I'm going to be frank with you. I'm very disappointed in your actions in regards to my daughter. I know that being a parent is a tough job and it must be even harder to two teenagers.'

Puck scoffed, crossing both arms across his chest.

'I know that this isn't the life that neither of you planned. Quinn always wanted to go to a big Ivy League, become a lawyer like her father. Then she started taking drama in middle school and it became her passion. A form of escape I think, of all the things going wrong in our household that everyone refused to acknowledge.'

Judy was met silence and took that as her cue to continue on.

'What is it that you wish you had, Noah? Clearly you feel like you gave up a lot. What do you regret.'

'I don't regret anything, I just…I wish…'

'yes?'

'I wish I was me again.'

'I see you, Noah, and I see the boy my daughter has fallen in love with; the father of my granddaughter. I see a man with a lot of potential.'

Puck smiled softly at the mention of Beth but said nothing.

'Let me ask you again, what do you feel you gave up? I mean, you still have football. From what Quinn tells me you still spend a fair amount of time with your friends. You have a better relationship with your mother. Tell me, please Noah, because I don't seem to understand what you meant when you told my daughter you gave up a lot and she didn't seem to get it.'

'Don't pretend you know everything about me, _Judy_.'

'Of course not, _Noah_; that would be foolish of me. You know what is even more foolish? That you are sitting right in front of me and can't think of one legitimate thing you gave up. You tell my daughter she is selfish and only thinking of herself and neglecting your sacrifices, tell me _Puck_, what have you given up? Casual sex maybe? Word around town has been that you were _quite_ the playboy around Lima.'

'How dare you! You don't know _anything _about me, you hear? Nothing. '

'No, how dare _you_ Noah Puckerman. How dare you show up at my house willing to apologize to my daughter when you can't give me a sold reason for why you walked out on her? How dare you sit in my house and tell me I don't know anything. I want you to listen to me good and hard Noah because I'm not the one that is at risk of losing everything. It would not surprise me that come July Quinn gathers her things and leaves with Beth and leaves you behind like trash. I want you to be part of my daughter's life because contrary to what you may think about me, I like you. I know you love Quinn and my granddaughter and I'm willing to help you but you need to get it through your head that this is not a game. One way or another a little girl is going to get hurt and if you don't care enough to get your life together she is the one that is going to suffer and I won't let that happen. You think you can just decide you need a break and leave. It doesn't work that way. You're a parent first and foremost and every single decision you make in your life has to be to benefit your child. '

Puck remained silent, the blow of Judy's words hitting him full force. His chest began to feel tight and his air came in short bursts and before he knew it he was a mess crying like the pussy he felt he was. Judy was right. Everyone was right. He was a dumbass who didn't realize how good he had it. Quinn had meant more to him than anyone had before and he had just ruined their relationship.

Judy remained silent, taken aback by Puck's sudden display of emotions and slowly made her way over to the chair beside him and gathered him in her arms.

'I know you can eventually work things out, Noah. I have faith in you but I am not the one you have to convince. Quinn is a very strong willed girl. You really hurt her and everything aside, she is my daughter first and I will always side with her. I know how hard it is to have to give up your life for your children. I had many dreams for myself, things I wanted to do and places I wanted to see. I didn't do everything because I decided it was more important for me to stay home and raise my girls. I gave up many things but never in my life will I ever resent my daughters for my failures. Everyone gives up things. You're young and maybe it's your freedom that you miss but Noah, when you look at your life 10 years from now you need to think long and hard about what it is you want to see because the ball is on your court and there is only so much we can do to guide you.'

* * *

><p>It was past dinnertime when Quinn returned home to find a warm plate of food in the microwave and a note from Judy informing her she had gone out to the country club for the night. Beth, exhausted after their busy day at the park, was sound asleep before Quinn even made it inside the house, leaving her alone in her thoughts. She missed Puck. She really did but she didn't know if she had it in herself to forgive him yet. The sting of his words still burned whenever she thought of them and despite everything, she had to think of what was best for Beth.<p>

It had taken her a while to get used to the fact that she had a daughter. In contrast, she had prepared herself for the moment when she had to give her up. By the time Beth was born, although it was ripping at her heart and drilling into her in the most painful of ways, part of her was ready to say goodbye. Mentally preparing herself for the sudden notion that the baby that grew within her was suddenly not someone else's but her own proved to be harder than she expected. She was merely a child herself, she had no experience with children and she had no clue was she was in for. It was during one of those sleepless nights that the weight of her new role as a mother dawned on her. She had held Beth securely in her arms, nursing her on the rocking chair her own mother had used on her when she was child when it happened. The first few days in the hospital had seemed like a blur. From deciding to keep her daughter and gathering all the necessities, which were vital when dealing with newborns, it had not yet dawned on Quinn. Nurses had dealt with the dirty diapers; Puck had rocked her to sleep. In truth, all Quinn had done was admire her and after deciding to keep her, nurse her a handful of times. It wasn't until their first night alone in her old bedroom, both of them wide awake that Quinn truly realized just how dependent Beth was on her. She was her mother; she grew within her and depended on her for even the smallest of things. No one else would treat Beth in the way Quinn found instinctual. Beth didn't care if her make up was done or if her cheerios uniform was three sizes too small. She didn't mind if she was thin or overweight. All Beth needed was someone to love her and tend to her needs and that relied solely on Quinn. It was during one of those late night feedings that Quinn had sworn to herself that no matter what happened, she would never give up on Beth. She would stand by her through everything and anything and if that meant taking six classes a day to be able to get a decent degree to provide her with a decent life or working 3 jobs to afford what she needed, she would do it.

Now sitting here in the living room of her mother's house, she cried. She cried at the failure she felt as a mother and a failure she felt as a girlfriend. Heartbreaks hurt. Words stung deeper than many carried to believe. This wasn't a petty fight between her and Finn over his stupidity; this was a fight between herself and the father of her child over a life that neither of them chose. Tears rolled down her face and she gasped for air, her lungs refusing to work in tune with the shattering pain she felt within. Maybe she was foolish to believe that everything would work out how she desired it too. Maybe she was foolish to believe that everything would turn out right and she would be able to move to Los Angeles, have the boyfriend she loved and a beautiful daughter. Maybe she was foolish to want to be not a statistic but an exception to the rule. Her cries lessened as she sat there in the dark room, her thoughts suffocating her. She took a deep breath, breathing out slowly before glancing down at the phone beside her.

_**18 missed calls from**__: Puck_

_**13 new voicemails from**__: Puck_

Part of her wished she could avoid him for longer, pretend he didn't exist and only acknowledge him when she felt ready to talk. She knew that wasn't the case. She was no longer the only one involved and she had to think about Beth and the fact that despite all the feelings she held inside, Puck was and always would be her father. Breathing out slowly, she heard to the first voicemail.

'I know I fucked up and I'm sorry. I know words can't make up for what I did to you but Quinn, you have to believe that I…'

**Delete.**

'Why the fuck won't you answer my calls? I need to talk to you! Please. I'm falling apart and I have…'

Quinn closed her eyes, holding the phone to her chest. Tears found their way down her face again and this time she knew what she had to do. She dialed the number that was all too familiar and waited for an answer.

'Quinn, Thank God you….'

'I'm only calling you to tell you that I don't want to have any contact with you for a while. You made your point clear and consider this making mine. I will not be second best for you. You explicitly stated that maybe there was a better life for you and I refuse to wait for you to find it.'

Her voiced choked and she took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

'Because you are Beth's father I think we can arrange certain times for you to see her but until then I don't want to have any contact with you. I plan to contact your mother and have her pick her up from here and you can spend time with her as you wish.'

'What the fuck? Qui…'

'I'm not done. I don't want you to talk to me at school. I don't want you to look at me. I don't even want you to think about me.'

'Whoa! Quinn. Please, listen to me. I'm sorry. I fucked up and I shouldn't have…'

Silent tears began to roll down her face and she shook them away. She needed to be strong for Beth.

'My daughter needs someone who she can trust to be there when times get rough and care for her and put her needs before their own. When you find it in yourself to meet this expectation and realize that a child isn't something you can give back when you're bored and tired of playing I'm sure we can work something out. Until then, you hurt me enough and I refuse to let you hurt Beth too. Talk to me when you are ready to be a real man and a father to my daughter.'

'Quinn, babe, stop! I…'

'Goodbye Puck.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Word For Thought:**

**Another Chapter! Hooray!**

**Thank you to all. For everything. :)**

**Music credit to Flo Roda () and Adele.**

**I own nothing. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Two weeks and 1 day.<p>

That's how long Quinn had lasted without having to make any actual contact with Puck. Every other day while she was at cheerios practice he would stop by the house and visit Beth, dedicating some time to her amongst the mess that her parents had created. She missed him, very much so. Her body ached for his touch and the feeling of his breath against her neck as they fell asleep in each other's arms. She missed his dumb jokes too, but that was something she would never admit. She missed him but missing someone wasn't enough reason to forget. He had walked out on her and despite it all, she couldn't forgive him for that yet.

Prom was coming up in a week and her dress still hung in the back of her closet. Her ticket had already been purchased and there was no chance she could talk her way out of going. Ms. Sylvester, deciding to be coordinator this year, planned to make this year's prom one for the books. From what she could make out during Cheerios practice, confetti cannons had been rented and hundreds had been spent on Christmas lights alone. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger, completely tired of the discussion that was being carried out in AP English.

Prom.

The topic alone made her stomach churn. What the hell was she going to do?

Her mother had tried convincing her last night that prom was a right of passage every high school senior had to experience and what with her being nominated for prom queen (something entirely unexpected and last minute) she owed it to all those who planned to vote for her to make an appearance. Quinn had laughed, telling her mother she wasn't some sort of celebrity her fellow peers were dying to see and in truth, she knew many girls on the cheerios were dying to make a move on Puck and she really wasn't in the mood to see them hanging off him the entire night. Maybe she would take Beth to the carnival in town that weekend and ride a couple rides together.

Her mother didn't approve.

Now she was left with the hardest choice yet.

Should she go alone or take a date?

Something inside her felt unsettled at the thought of taking another guy to prom; an event that should have been spent dancing with Puck. Puck might have walked out on her and said some things he didn't mean but her going with another man would have been hypocritical of her she assumed. If she wasn't willing to let him date and see other women she had to do the same and stay away from guys.

Or did she?

She shook her head discretely, clearing her mind of all thoughts having to do with Puck just in time to hear the teacher announce a class activity.

'Now, I want you all to pair up with someone you have never worked with before. I urge you to find someone on the opposite side of the room. Introduce yourselves and get to work. By the end of class I want a 2 minute speech prepared for every couple telling us what the poem we just read meant to them.'

With a scoff, Quinn gathered her binder and textbook preparing to walk towards the opposite side of the room when she felt someone take a seat next to her, clutching her hand and pulling her down beside them.

'Hey. Quinn right? I'm Jackson. We're in AP Econ together?'

Quinn looked down at the guy sitting beside her, her stomach fluttering slightly at the sight of him. His striking blue eyes caught her off guard, as did the smirk on his face at her obvious reaction to his presence. She had spoken to him before, a handful of times she was sure. He was captain of the lacrosse team and she was sure she had yelled at him more times than she would care to remember during cheerios practice for practicing on their part of the field.

'Work with me?'

Taking a second to gather herself, she offered him a warm smile before sinking down into her seat once again.

'I'd love to.'

* * *

><p>'I don't know if you know this or not but I've always thought you were really beautiful.'<p>

Quinn smirked, turning her face ever so slightly way from Jackson to keep him from seeing the sudden burn of her cheeks.

'You don't have to say that I'm like, hot or anything. Just thought I would let you know what I think about you.'

'Is this your way of flirting with me?'

'Is it working?'

Quinn laughed softly, amused to no end at Jackson's antics.

'You know, realizing that I have a baby is quite a turn off to guys.'

'If she looks anything like you then she must be gorgeous.'

Turning in her chair slightly to face him, Quinn raised both hands as a form of surrender.

'Okay, look. You're cute. You are. But you don't even know me. You know nothing about me. I don't want to be some sort of like, party pooper or anything but where are you heading with this?'

Jackson laughed, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment before looking up at her with his ocean blue eyes, a pout on his lips.

'Word on the street is that you and Puckerman are over. I heard you are having some issues and I couldn't help but notice that you are captain of the cheerios and a contestant for Prom Queen so your appearance at prom is basically mandatory. You have your ticket; Becky Jackson let that little detail slip. What do you say about going with me, huh? We can catch dinner before, dance a bit…'

Puck's face immediately popped into her head. She pictured him at the bottom of her mother's staircase, looking up at her with a tender smile and a bouquet of flowers in one hand, dressed sharply in a tuxedo. She could feel her face drop, her heart aching briefly before taking a deep breath and smiling brightly at Jackson.

'I'd love to accompany you to prom.'

* * *

><p>'Oh, Quinnie! You look absolutely beautiful!'<p>

'You don't think it's too much? I mean, are you sure it looks okay? What do you think Beth?'

Judy giggled softly, bouncing Beth in one arm before shaking her head, a bright smile on her face.

'Quinn, you look wonderful. I'm so proud of the woman you've become Quinn. You are so beautiful.'

Placing Beth down on the floor, she walked over to Quinn, caressing her cheek tenderly.

The doorbell rang, interrupting the moment before mother and daughter.

Judy squealed loudly, throwing her arms in the arms in the air as she made her way down the stairs, 'He's here, Quinn! He's here!'

Opening the door, she smiled widely at Jackson. Part of her was disappointed that Quinn and Puck had not worked through things in time for prom but she knew that Quinn needed to come to the decision on her own and if exploring her options was her way of dealing, she would have to respect it.

'Good evening Ma'am,' Jackson said, bowing and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. 'You must be Quinn's mother, although I have to admit if I didn't know better I'd think you were here sister'

Judy waved him off, blushing slightly as she ushered him into the sitting area.

'Make yourself comfortable, I'll go let Quinn know you are here.' She said with a smile, walking up the stairs to gather Quinn.

* * *

><p>The drive to prom was loud.<p>

Music blasted through the speakers of the party bus as couples chatted excitedly.

'You look absolutely stunning, Quinn. Truly beautiful.' Jackson whispered into Quinn's ear, caressing her hand tenderly with him thumb.

Quinn smiled, feeling her cheeks redden.

'Thank you. You look great as well.'

Jackson chuckled, wrapping his arm around her and leaning back against his seat.

'Loosen up beautiful, tonight will be amazing. I can promise you that.'

* * *

><p>They danced. A lot.<p>

Quinn was almost positive her feet were numb halfway into the night. There was not a song that Jackson didn't enjoy and if he was dancing, that sure as hell meant she was dancing right along side him.

_'Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<br>If I took you home  
>It'd be a home run<br>Show me how you'll do_

_I want to shut down the club_  
><em>With you<em>  
><em>Hey I heard you like the wild ones<em>  
><em>Oooh'<em>

Jackson's hands were placing strategically on her hips, guiding her body to rhythm of the music. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and despite knowing that she should be enjoying this moment, dancing here with a charming guy on the night of her prom, she couldn't help but think this was all wrong. Only one guy had ever really touched her in the way Jackson did and she had yet to run into him. Swaying her hips side to side, she turned around, facing Jackson and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in close to whisper into his ear.

'I'm going to take a quick break…'

'What!' Jackson shouted, not able to hear her properly over the music that blasted throughout the hall.

'I'm going to go sit down for a bit!'

Pouting at her dramatically, he offered her a warm smile as he squeezed her arm before seeing her go, 'Go for it! I'll be here!'

* * *

><p>'Quinn! Come over here really quick!'<p>

Turning around Quinn found Kurt and Blaine chatting happily with Mercedes and Sam.

Walking over, she greeted them all happily before taking a seat on Blaine's lap.

'Don't you all look dashing!'

'Oh please, honey, have you seen yourself properly! You're exquisite!' Kurt spoke, entirely captivated by Quinn's gorgeous pale peach lace gown. 'Where did you even find this? It's beautiful!'

Laughing, Quinn shrugged her shoulders. 'A woman never spills her secrets!'

They caught up for a moment longer, the group assuring her they had cast their votes in her favor and were positive by the end of the night she would be leaving the hall with a crown placed deservingly on her blonde head. She wasn't so sure.

'Have you seen him?' Mercedes asked her quietly, trying not to get the attention of the men around her.

Quinn shook her head, looking off at the dance floor where couples had begun to dance a slow dance together. Was Jackson dancing too? Looking around the room, she caught sight of him laughing along with his lacrosse friends at a table not far from the one she currently she found herself and she breathed a silent sigh of relief before looking back at Mercedes.

'No, I haven't. I'm not sure if I want to see him either.'

'I think we both know that deep down you want to. Senior prom was always supposed to be a night spent together, don't you remember?'

Sighing somberly, Quinn only offered a small nod before standing up, kissing Blaine and Kurt softly on the cheek.

'I'm going to go sit down at my table for a bit. I'll come find you guys later okay?'

* * *

><p>Music continued to play loudly, a slow song starting. Couples gathered on the dance floor, holding each other tightly as they swayed to the music but Quinn didn't bother to see any of it. She walked over to her table, taking a long sip of water from a bottle of water that she had left behind, lost in her thoughts. These past few weeks were not at all what she had expected her last days of high school to be like.<p>

"_When the rain  
>Is blowing in your face<br>And the whole world  
>Is on your case<br>I could offer you  
>A warm embrace<br>To make you feel my love"_

Taking out her mirror from her clutch, she did a quick touch up and sighed at her reflection. Part of her regretted ever coming to prom with Jackson. He was a charmer but if she was being honest with herself, she only wanted him on her arm as a way of getting back at Puck and that had backfired. Rather than showing him off to make Puck suffer, she only made herself hurt. It didn't feel right walking into the massive ballroom along side him, greeting all of his lacrosse friends and joining them at their table.

She belonged along side Puck, arm in arm smiling and making the most of one of the most significant nights in their high school experience. She placed the mirror back inside her clutch, about to place it on the chair beside her when a hand reached for her own. She immediately recognized the touch. She had grown so used to feeling these hands within her own.

'You don't need to look in the mirror. You always look beautiful.'

"_When the evening shadows  
>And the stars appear<br>And there is no - one there  
>To dry your tears<br>I could hold you  
>For a million years<br>To make you feel my love"_

She swallowed, her heart racing inside her chest.

'Thank you.' Her voice was barely above a whisper.

'Do you want to take a walk? Get out of here, talk maybe?'

She looked up at him, suddenly taken aback by his attire. He was dressed in an all black tux, his Mohawk trimmed and styled neatly. Glancing down at her hands, she nodded softly, not trusting herself to speak. He extended a hand towards her, helping her up and placed a hand on her lower back as he guided her outside towards their candle lit canopy.

Lights adorned the trees around them, beautiful white lanterns hanging from the tent above. Quinn rested her head against Puck's chest, her arms around his neck as she they swayed to the rhythm of the music. She was going to make the most of this before the words they inevitably had to share ruined it.

The soft breeze felt cool against her skin, in contrast to Puck's warm hands on her lower back. Lights twinkled above them like some sort of fairytale, everything just the way she had always dreamed it would be. She nuzzled her head closer against Puck's neck, tears coming to her eyes.

Neither spoke as they swayed together, taking in the moment.

'I owe you an apology Quinn. I don't even know how I can ever make it up to you…'

Quinn shook her head against chest, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

'No, I do. I should have never said what I said to you. I was stupid.'

Quinn scoffed softly, not removing her head from the spot against his chest.

Puck stayed quiet for a moment longer before pulling back and looking at her.

'I'm sorry I hurt you. I never…'

His voice cracked slightly and he released his hold of her, walking towards a bench that sat in the middle of a lit garden, mentioning for her to join him.

She knew she shouldn't give in so easily. She couldn't go back on her word. She swore she wouldn't forgive him so easily but something deep inside her was pulling at her, telling her to follow him and so she did.

Taking a seat beside him, she waited for him to speak. Minutes passed before he spoke.

'I was scared.' He said softly, barely above a whisper.

'Everything was happening so fast. We were doing so great. I…I mean, I even asked you to marry me. I don't know what happened.'

Quinn remained silent, unsure of what to say.

'If I'm being completely honest with myself, Finn didn't really have anything to do with the shit I pulled on you.'

He looked up at her; taking in every delicate feature on her face as if it was the first time he had ever seen her.

'I was scared I was going to ruin everything. I was scared our life would be too perfect and I would screw it up. You have all these amazing things ahead of you Quinn and I would never forgive myself if I ruined it for you by being some deadbeat.'

'You wouldn't have been a deadbeat.' She said softly, looking down at her lap.

'You say that now Quinn but how do you know for sure? I don't even know what I want to do with my life.'

'I would have supported you. I meant it when I said I would always be here for you Puck.'

'No, I know that. I just…'

'You're not the only one that's lost. You aren't the first person who doesn't know what they want to do with their life.'

Puck said nothing.

'I told you I was willing to help you. Just because you don't start school now doesn't mean you won't have a future. Plenty of people take time off. What's important is that you do it eventually. That you don't just say you will and spend the rest of your life regretting never having done a thing.'

'I know that. I just didn't want you to have to put up with me and…'

Quinn sighed, suddenly angry.

'You don't get it do you? I'm here for you! I'm not with you out of sympathy, Puck!'

Tears filled her eyes again and she brushed them away, praying that her makeup wasn't entirely ruined.

'I am with you because I love you. I told you the night we brought Beth home that I loved you. I meant it. I was a fool to think then that you were nothing more than a guy who got me pregnant. I realized that then and since then I've been trying to prove that to you. We were doing so great Puck. For the first time in a long time I thought that maybe our lives would really work out for the better. That we would both make it out of here and start our futures together, whatever they may be.'

She sighed, taking a seat next to him again.

'I want to forgive you, Puck. So much. But I just can't. I'm not there yet.'

Puck hung his head, nodding in acknowledgement at the words she spoke. He could feel his chest tightening, his hope of making it right with her slowly slipping through his fingers.

'You said a lot of things. I don't know what you meant or what you said out of spite but you can't take them back. I didn't ask for this life, Puck. As much as I love Beth never in a million years would I have ever dreamt of being a teenage mother, but it happened. Now there is nothing in this world that could ever make me turn my back on her and wish my life were different. If she doesn't have us, she doesn't have anyone, Puck. As her mother I need to protect her.'

Silent tears ran down Puck's face and she knew that despite his lack of response to her words, he was listening to every word she said.

'I remember the night we brought her home. I was so scared. I thought I would end up doing something wrong and the hospital would take her from me. Part of me was still wrapping my head around the fact that I had had a baby at all. I remember holding her in my arms and I realized that I…that we were all she had in the world. She might have my mother and the glee club but she came from us and no one would ever treat her the way we would and it was my responsibility, through thick and thin to stand by her and do what was always best for her. Being with you and being a family is what is best for her. I knew it then and I know it now but we can't do it alone. We need you to realize that too.'

Puck looked up, opening his mouth to say something when an out of breath Kurt interrupted the moment, his hair in complete disarray.

'Quinn! Oh, thank God I found you! We've been looking for you! They are about to announce prom queen! Hurry up!'

Quinn nodded, standing up quickly. She turned back towards Puck who roughly brushed his face with both hands to remove any trace of tears or evidence that could be held against him in the future.

Reaching down to take both his hands in her grasp, Quinn placed a delicate kiss on his cheek before straightening out. 'Once you realize how great you can be, we can start again.'

With that she turned around, linking arms with Kurt as they rushed back inside. From Puck's spot on the bench he could hear Kurt chastising Quinn for her ruined eye make up and her low giggles. He sat there for a moment. He knew she was right. She was always right but now he had to prove to her that he could be what she needed him to be.

But how?

* * *

><p>'Welcome to William McKinley High School's prom extravaganza!' Principal Figgins announced to the rambunctious crowd of high school seniors and juniors.<p>

Quinn stood up on the stage, fidgeting in her spot along side Olivia Hymowitz, a fellow cheerio whom she had never really gotten along well with. The bright lights of the ballroom all focused on the prom court nominees, creating a shield of light between her and the crowd. From her spot she could make out an anxious Santana, holding Britney's arm tightly in her own as both offered her encouraging smiles. She smiled back at them before turning back to Principal Figgins, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

She knew in the long run winning prom queen wouldn't mean much but if she won the failures of the last few weeks wouldn't sting as bad.

'I would like you introduce to all of you your 2012 Prom Court! On the left we have…'

She couldn't hear a thing. Everything had faded into background noise as she glanced up, the lights shining so bright her eyes watered slightly. Deep down she knew she had a good chance of losing. She might have been the Cheerios captain, leading them to nationals 3 of her 4 years but she knew deep down no one really cared for her other than those in glee club. Her fellow cheerios envied her status and relationship with one Noah Puckerman. The rest of her McKinley High female peers envied everything else about her. If she really thought about it, her chances were slim. As it was she was running without a mate. Puck had refused to be dragged into what he thought to be a pathetic excuse to prove to everyone just how popular they really were. He didn't need a dumb crown to prove anything to anyone. He was a grade -A badass. _EVERYONE_ knew it. Who would really vote for her? With everything happening within the past few weeks she had hardly dedicated sufficient time to winning the people's vote. She sighed, inwardly admitting defeat.

'_This won't mean anything in the future, Quinn. Who cares if you don't win prom queen? You have so much more ahead of you. You're better than this dumb high school act…'_

She laughed softly to herself, not believing a word she said. Who was she kidding? Senior Prom Queen had been her dream, as her mother's and it would hurt like hell if she didn't win.

'Children!' Figgins shouted into the microphone, waving an off-white envelope in the air before taking a deep breath.

'Your 2012 William McKinley High School Prom Queen is….'

She closed her eyes, her heart racing. She took a deep breath, ignoring the sudden urge she had to cry.

Put on a brave face Fabray, who cares if you don't win.

She faced the audience, her smile never faltering.

'...Quinn Fabray!'


	12. Chapter 12

**Word For Thought:**

I apologize for the wait of this chapter. I lost motivation for this story for a while, writing pages and feeling like they didn't measure up or were entirely wrong.

Like usual, I own nothing.

Mature Content! Please be mindful :)

* * *

><p>Quinn and the fellow Prom King danced to one of those cliché slow songs that play on the radio constantly and remind everyone of that failed immature relationship that lasted for mere weeks.<p>

'Can you believe it? I'm so proud of you, Mama!' Mercedes cheered, making her way over to Quinn on the dance floor.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head in disbelieve as she opened her arms wide, hugging Mercedes tightly. Taking a step back, she struck a quick pose, earning a laugh from her fellow glee member. 'I can't believe it, 'Cedes. It's…I didn't think I'd win!'

'Of course you would win Quinn, everyone knows what a wonderful adult you've become during these last couple months. Having a baby, getting into UCLA, being captain of the Cheerios…you've pulled through! You're an inspiration, baby!' Quinn shook her head, pulling Mercedes in for another hug.

'None of this would have ever been possible if I didn't have such amazing friends like you and the rest of the glee club. You have all pulled through for me, making sure I made it through- you especially, Mercedes. Don't think that I will ever forget how much you've done for me and Beth and what an amazing friend you've been.'

Mercedes let out a tearful giggle, tightening her hold on the blonde as the pair swung side to side. 'I can't believe school is almost over! We have one month left before we all go our separate ways. Don't worry though, girl, I'll make sure to get you front wrote seats for the Grammy's when I win for best new artist.'

Quinn laughed, 'I would expect as much! There is no way I'd miss it!'

'Think you could afford another ticket for your favorite Jew?'

Puck walked up to the pair, hands deep in his pant pockets, a trademark smirk on his face.

'Congrats Q, you really deserved it.'

Quinn offered a soft smile, nodding her head but saying nothing, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

'Thank you.'

Mercedes smirked, sending an air of tension amongst the couple and cleared her throat, pulling back from the blonde.

'Okay, well I'm going to go and find Sam. Congrats again, Mama. Bye baby.'

Giving each a quick kiss on the cheek, she escaped from the dance floor and through the crowd of people.

'What do you say we get of here? Maybe go get a burger or something? Puck asked timidly, his eyes pleading for her to say yes.

'I promised Jackson I would...'

'Babe, he's more hammered than a fucking nail. If anything you'd do him a favor and get out of his hair so he can focus on not barfing on anyone as pretty as you.'

She bit her lip, rocking on the balls of her feet as she considered his offer.

'C'mon princess, I promise I won't bite.'

Taking a deep breath, she nodded, following him in the direction of the door.

'I should probably call my mom, see how Beth is doing…'

'I might have called her already…' Puck whispered into her ear as he led her towards the entrance of the ballroom.

'What?'

'I was worried about her and I called her. She was taking her a bath before putting her down.' he confessed quickly, a look of apprehension written on his features.

Quinn said nothing, fighting back a smile.

'Were you afraid I was going to be mad at you for it?'

'Shit, I don't know Q. I thought maybe you would snap and go bat shit crazy on me…

'I've never been bat shit crazy.' Quinn said, a feign look of hurt on her face.

Puck let out a soft laugh, nudging her playfully in the direction of the door.

'Sure babe, never ever. Now c'mon. She's probably asleep by now anyway. Let's make the most of the night.'

* * *

><p>The water glistened in the moonlight, the sounds of the night a perfect mix with the soft music coming from the parked truck not too far away.<p>

Shoes and coats were discarded along the path of stones that led to the water.

Quinn and Puck sat along side each other, feet swaying in the water as they sat on the dock, neither saying a word. Despite what had happened between the pair, the silence was a welcome distraction. Things were never awkward between the two of them, each understanding the other perfectly and embracing their faults, even when they couldn't accept them themselves.

Quinn brushed a lock of loose hair behind her ear and took a sip of her drink, looking out toward the water.

'You know, I am kinda glad I decided to come with you tonight.' She said softly, turning to Puck with a small smile.

His eyes brightened, leaning over and bumping his shoulder against her arm.

'I told you it would be a good choice. I haven't bitten you yet, right?' he teased.

Quinn laughed, shaking her head, loose strands breaking free from her updo.

'No, you haven't; thank goodness for that.'

The conversation died down shortly after that, this time the air turned heavy. She could feel his gaze on her and the thought alone made her stomach flutter. She wanted so badly to lean over and kiss him, feel his warm skin against her. She knew he had fucked up but she supposed she had fucked up as well. Neither was perfect and it was unfair of her to hold him on such a high pedestal.

The music from the radio seemed to have stopped and all that was left was the sound of running water and the soft chirping of birds within the trees.

'You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life.' Puck spoke softly, staring at her, his eyes full of love.

Quinn ducked her head, blushing furiously as she looked away.

Puck shook his head, reaching over and turning her face to look at him.

'No, Quinn, look at me. I mean it.'

Quinn bit her lip, turning towards him, unable to meet his gaze. The fluttering in her stomach worsened and she would feel her palms becoming slick with sweat. It surprised her that despite everything, he still had this sort of effect on her. She remember Frannie coming home months after she had gotten married and confiding in her mom that she felt she and her husband had lost their spark. She thought of Puck, the mere thought of ever loosing this feeling making her feel physically sick to her stomach.

'Quinn, I know I fucked up. You were right tonight. I always thought you deserved better than me. I never thought I was worthy of you and I still don't but my god, having you in my life has been the biggest blessing I could ever ask for.'

The heat in her face worsened and she turned away, looking out at the water once again.

'I…I've been stupid and blind. I love you and you love me and I was an idiot for not seeing and accepting it. I might not have all the money, Quinn, or the brains but I have a shit load of love to give to you. The night Beth was born I told her I might not be the best man in the world and I'm a selfish jackass most of the time and I'm immature about a lot of things but fuck, I love you Quinn and I love Beth and I have so much love to offer you. I promise I'll take care of you for the rest of my life and support you in everything you do and make you the happiest I can. You deserve the world Quinn, and I know it's going to be hard and I know we are going to fight like we always do but I'm willing to do everything I can do give it to you. Just please, give me another chance to prove to you that we can be right again.'

Quinn sighed, her heart racing. This was all too much. She had not expected the night to go this way at all and now, sitting here with Puck, all she wanted to do was push him down and make him her's.

'So what do you say, Q? Will you give me another chance?'

'I hate you.'

Her gaze was hard, studying the running water, the sunlight highlighting her elegant features.

'What?'

'I said I hate you.'

Puck took a deep breath, following her gaze towards the water, his expression fallen and defeated.

'Well that..fuck. Okay, that changes things.' His expression grew hard and she knew he was fighting back breaking down in front of her.

Before she could say anything he stood up, dusting off his pants and turning to walk towards the truck.

'Um, I guess we should leave now then. You mom might get worried…'

Quinn's eyes grew wide, her heart racing within her as she stood up, racing after him and turning him around to face her.

'Puck! Wait. Just, let me finish.'

'I think you made things pretty clear, Quinn. I'm not going to force you to be with me if you obviously hate me. I know I've been in the pain in the ass but shit, I've treated you well and I love Beth and…'

'Puck. Please. Stop talking.'

She took a deep breath, her eyes searching his own as she reached up and caressing his face. Her touch was delicate, as if she was touching a fragile doll. Puck closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.

'I hate the way you make me feel.' She admitted, her voice soft and quiet.

'I hate that you make it so hard for me to stay mad at you. I hate that despite how many times you screw me over I can't seem to get you out of my mind. I hate that you see me for who I really am and can call me out on all my bullshit. I hate that I can never pretend with you.'

Her eyes glistened with tears but she continued on, her breath coming in short spurts.

'I hate that no matter how hard I try to make myself believe that we shouldn't be together and this is too good to be true everything screams that it's you. It's you. It's always been you. I'd be lying if I said I slept with you because I felt fat and I needed to get my mind off all the things going wrong in my life. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I kept it to myself because I never thought we would work. I cared too much about people would say and..'

'Quinn, babe, it's oka…'

'No, let me finish! I saw the way you would look at me freshmen year on the field while I would have practice. You're not as stubble as you think you are.' She teased, running her thumb over his brow.

'I hate that out of all the guys at school, you were the only one brave enough to push me past my limits. I hate that you were too stupid to not use a condom. I hate that you are so great with Beth. I hate that you always wake up at night to check up on her and let me sleep in- most of the time at least. I hate that you are so fucking handsome and despite how fucked up we both are, I look at my future and I can't see myself with anyone else but you.'

She was crying now but it was okay because he was too.

'Do you really hate all of that? Because, shit babe, that's a lot.'

Quinn let out a laugh, shaking her head and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him tightly to her.

'No. I don't really hate you. I hate that I love it all and I'm too scared to admit it.

If anything, I love you too much Noah Puckerman.'

Puck let out a chuckle, lifting Quinn in his arms and placing a rough kiss on her lips, his tongue exploring her own, fighting her own for entry.

'You are something else, Fabray, you know that?'

Quinn laughed, tilting her head to the side and placing a tender kiss on his temple.

'So I've been told.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Q's POV)<strong>

Puck's hands roamed my body, every stroke of his fingers igniting a fire within me.

His fingers worked hard to find the zipper of my dress, his lips kissing me hungrily. Our kisses were rough, urgent and full of passion.

'Baby, please…I need you.' I whispered softly into his ear, my hands running through his Mohawk, pulling him closer to me. My body was calling out to him, screaming for his touch. It had been too long without him.

Puck groaned against my collarbone, sucking on the delicate skin, causing me to shiver at the sensation. Finally locating my zipper and promptly undoing it, my dress fell, pooling at our feet.

'Please…' I whimpered, stepped out of the puddle of fabric, my lips tracing the outline of his jawbone.

'So beautiful, Q…' he told me, his voice soft, doing nothing to calm the heat within me. His calloused fingers roamed up my back, coming in contact with my bra strap while he promptly unsnapped it, his other hand working to pull down my panties.

I pushed myself against him, feeling his hard on against my bare thigh. That was more than enough to get me going.

'I need you inside me, please, please…it's been too long.'

He groaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting against me, sending me into a rage. My hands found their way onto the button of his pants, pulling down his zipper and pushing them down roughly.

'Someone wants it rough, I like it...' he chuckled against my neck, his hands roaming my back and stomach, clinging to me.

'Enough talking, I need you inside me _now.' _I ordered. Pushing him down against the blanket we had laid on the ground when we first arrived.

We were suddenly a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing.

'I love you.' I told him softly. He lifted his head from my breast and placed a tender kiss on my lips. He smiled softly at me, brushing a lock of hair from my eyes.

'You're it for me, Quinn. Always have been and always will be.'

His mouth found my breast once again, sucking roughly on my nipple, exploding a fire within me. I moaned loudly, clawing at his bare back as I withered beneath him, my mind a cloud of pleasure and ecstasy.

'Moan for me baby, let me hear you.' He urged me, his voice rough.

'Inside me, _now…_' I managed to say, the wait becoming unbearable against the fire within my core. He chuckled, shaking his head at me.

'Patience is a virtue baby, something you should have learned my now.'

I rolled me eyes, not in the mood for a lecture.

He lifted himself above me, placing delicate kisses along the side of my face before lowering himself into me, merely probing my heat with his length before pulling back, a wicked smirk on his face.

I groaned loudly, desperate for him and not in the mood for his games.

'What would people say if they knew their 2012 Prom Queen, Quinn Fabray was on the ground, begging for a certain bad boy to fuck her?' he whispered seductively into my hear, his warm breath tickling my ear.

'_Puck!' _ I whined loudly, aware that I was probably coming across as a horny bitch but there was only so long I could wait. This was torture! He truly knew how to get me going.

He laughed, pushing his length deep within me without warning, earning a sharp cry from my lips. His thrusts began slow, gentle, as if unsure how I would react and increased in intensity as sharp cries of pleasure escaped my lips. I was a pool of pleasure beneath him. My mind was a pile of mush and all I could focus on was the sensation of him inside me, thrusting roughly into my core. My back arched, his thrusts picking up speed. His mouth found it's way to my chest again, this time causing me to chuckle.

He was defiantly a boob man.

'Harder, please, harder…' I whimpered, my nails breaking the skin on his back, no doubt leaving scars.

'It would be my pleasure.' He responded, thrusting into me like never before. The moon illuminated our bodies, allowing his body to glisten in the moonlight. I was so close. I could feel my core tingling in pleasure, my body flushed and covered in a slick layer of sweat as his body pressed itself against me.

His hands caressed my legs, coming up to my thighs, caressing my skin before hoisting both of my legs around his waist, his hands coming to rest on my bottom, pushing me closer to him- if that were even possible.

'I'm so close baby, so close,' I cried out, matching his every thrust.

'Me too babe, me too.'

Before I could register what was happened we were both crying out from our respective highs, each exhausted. His body fell on me in exhaustion, his head resting on my chest. Our bodies moved rhythmically as we tried to catch our breaths.

I ran a hand through is hair, placing a kiss at the crown of his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist, every so often lifting a hand and caressing my stomach. Even after Beth was born he had always been very intrigued with my stomach, despite my perssistant protests.

'That was just what I needed.' he said softly, his eyes closed and his voice heavy with sleep.

I giggled softly, nodding despite him being unable to see me and wrapped my arms around him. 'Thank you for that.'

He nodded against me bare skin, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and rhythmic.

'We should leave soon, I promised my mom I would be home before 2am.'

Sighing loudly, he raised his head, placing another kiss on my lips.

'I meant what I said, Quinn. Every word. It wasn't some dumb excuse to get into your pants. It came straight from my heart.'

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak and took his head in my hands, bringing it down to reach my face before placing a delicate kiss on his forehead.

'I know.'

'Good' he replied, playfully nibbling on my nipple before pushing himself up and off the ground.

I pushed myself up on my elbows, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

'Can you pass me my dress? I can't wait to see what Mom says when she see's my hair.'

* * *

><p>It was 2:15am when they arrived at the Fabray residence. Opening the front door, Quinn mentioned for Puck to step inside, each tip toeing quietly up the stairs and into her old bedroom. Puck had been staying at the apartment for the past month or so and seeing as Quinn had been staying at home, the room was a disaster of baby clothes and her own belongings. Beth lay in her crib on the far left of the room, sleeping peacefully.<p>

'I think I have some clothes of yours here if you want to shower.' She told Puck quietly.

Quinn took off her shoes, placing them at the foot of her bed before picking up a note left on her comforter.

_Quinnie, _

_ Hope you had an amazing time tonight. You looked beautiful._

_Beth was perfect, just like always._

_I put her down for bed around 9 so she should be up early for a bottle._

_I hope you and Puck managed to talk things out._

_I love you, _

_Mom._

Quinn looked at the note once more, biting back a smile. Her mother always did know what was going on in her life, even if she didn't say a thing. She clearly was rooting for Puck on this one.

Good thing too, she thought.

Placing the note on the dresser, she looked up to find Puck standing beside the crib, tenderly brushing Beth's locks of hair away from her face.

'Sleep well beautiful girl,' She heard him whisper to their daughter. 'I love you.'

* * *

><p>A soft whimper awoke Puck, something all too familiar. It had been too long since he last heard it. He pushed back the blankets, Quinn sleeping peacefully beside him, her hair a mess over her face. He smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek before standing up and walking towards the crib, lifting a fussy Beth up and into his arms.<p>

'Excuse me Miss, shouldn't you be sleeping?' he asked her softly, nuzzling his nose against her soft curls like he usually did. She let out a soft whimpers, squirming in his arms before registering with the fact that she was being held in her father's arms. She looked up at him with bright hazel eyes, her lids heavy with sleep.

'Da?' she asked softly, reaching up a hand and placing it on his lips.

'Daddy's here baby, I'm here. What do you say we get you a bottle and get you back into bed, hm?'

'Da! Bottle!'

Puck chuckled, picking up a blanket from her crib and wrapping it around her before walking out of the room and down the stairs, her head resting against his shoulder, her face pressed against his neck, breathing in his scent.

The pair walked down the stairs, heated up a bottle and made their way back into Quinn's room, Beth close to falling back asleep, hunger being the only thing keeping her awake.

Puck stood at the foot of the bed, internally debating whether to rock her to sleep and place her back in her crib or get back into bed, holding her while she drank her bottle and having her lay between him and Quinn.

Sighing deeply, he picked the latter and pulled back the sheets, propping himself up on some pillows, carful not to disturb Quinn and positioned a groggy Beth on the crook of his arm, feeding her a bottle. Within minutes the bottle was done and Beth rested against him, deep into her slumber. He placed the bottle on Quinn's nightstand and gently placed her in the middle of the bed, tucking her blanket tightly around her. Quinn shuffled on her side of the bed, turning to face the middle before slowly opening her eyes, a look of shock on her face as she spotted the sleeping baby next to her.

Puck chucked quietly, 'She woke up and I fed her a bottle. I couldn't bare putting her back into her crib all cold and alone.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling at his confession and made herself comfortable, pulling the blankets up and over the trio before wrapping an arm around the sleeping baby girl.

'Sleep tight Bee, I love you.'

'I think I heard her say '_I love you too, Mother'.' _ Puck whispered into the darkness.

Quinn let out a laugh, smacking him, careful not to disturb Beth.

'Shut up and go to bed.'

'Yeah, yeah, I love you too.'

' I love you Puck.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Word For Thought:**

_****_**I own nothing! Heartbreaking, isn't it?**

**Thank you to those who added this to your favorites and your alerts.**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any typos. I read it over a couple times but those darn rascals seem to always find their way in!**

**Please read and review :)**

**ALSO. I'm going to give this 1st person point of view thing a try. I believe the last 12 chapters for the most part have been in 3rd person so please let me know if you enjoy this type of writing or else I'll revert back to 3rd person. **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Q's POV]<em>**

They say it takes a village to raise a child. I was raised by a rich drunk set of parents who turned out to be more dysfunctional together than I could ever imagine. My life wasn't ideal but thankfully, I was never left in need. I always had the best of everything and even though my parents never really dedicated time to me growing up, in truth, I didn't mind; I had too many toys to play with to worry about such things. I could only pray the same isn't said for Beth.

Graduation went by like people always make it out to be: the first step on your journey of greatest achievements. You made it out of High School! Now you can survive on your own in the real world.

Tears were shared and as I walked up on that stage to receive my diploma everything was suddenly worth it. _Everything._

I had won Ms. Sylvester Nationals. The New Directions had also made it to Nationals, coming in at second place.

'This is the beginning of the rest of your lives,' had said to us during our last official Glee Club Meeting. 'You are all going to go through different paths in your life. I have no doubt you are all going to be successful people. You all have so much heart and dedication to give whatever it is that you decided to do with your lives and I personally can't wait to hear about all the magnificent things you all will accomplish by the next time we see each other.'

In many ways, had been the father figure I was missing these last two years. He supported Puck and I, never with an air of judgment and always went out of his way to make sure we had everything we needed. He loved Beth. The entire Glee Club loved her. Life might have been a struggle these last two years but with all of their help, it was never as bad as I'm sure it could have been. During the first months of Beth's life I doubted my future. Puck was working non stop at the shop and cleaning pools and I was fortunate enough to be able to stay home with my sweet baby girl, watching her grow and thrive into her own little person. My Mom, despite everything, had been a great support, both emotionally and economically with everything.

Now sitting here, in the living room of our apartment surrounded by moving boxes I can't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. So many great things happened in this apartment. Beth spent the first year of her life here. She learned to crawl and said her first word in this very room. Puck and I shared many special moments within theses walls as well, facing our first big fight as a couple and coming back stronger than before. If anything, this apartment felt as much of a test as anything else. We faced struggles many other 18-year-old teenagers don't face until much later on in life and we made it through.

I placed another set of wrapped frames into the box and pushed myself up, walking over to the kitchen to serve myself a glass of lemonade. Puck and Beth had spent the majority of the day at the park enjoying the summer sun while I set out to pack up the living room and all the decorations around the apartment. We didn't have much, at least that's what I thought before, but seeing the living room piled high with boxes I was astounded to realize that we really did have more than I had calculated.

Moving this was going to be a disaster.

I placed my empty class of lemonade in the sink and walked back towards the living room just in time to catch Puck with a very tired Beth walk through the door.

'Look Beth! Mama!' Puck announced enthusiastically, bouncing her softly in one arm as he placed the bag of toys beside the door.

'She had a long day, didn't you Bethie? We went on the swings and we practiced walking and we even ran into her Asian Uncle and Aunt, isn't that right baby?' he asked her, placing a tender kiss on her cheek before handing her off to me.

'Ma…' she whimpered tiredly as I took her in my arms, placing a delicate kiss on the crown of her head.

'Did my baby have a good time?' I asked her, brushing back her curls.

'Mama missed you, my little Bee.'

'Mama! Bee!' She shouted, patting her chest in acknowledgment of her nickname.

'Yes,' I laughed. 'I'm mama. You're Bee.' I said softly, tapping her button nose before following Puck up the stairs.

'Did you prepare a bottle for her?' I asked.

'Yes my love, the princess has her meal warm and ready.'

I chuckled softly as I rubbed Beth's back as she laid her head against my chest, her eyes closing further with every step.

'How did we get so lucky with such a helpful daddy, Beth? He's like those perfect male order baby daddies!' I teased.

Puck scuffed, dismissing my comments with a wave of his hand.

We walked into the nursery and I quickly placed Beth on her changing table, pulling out a diaper and soft cotton pajama set for her to wear while she slept.

'Daaa' she squirmed, rolling over on the table and extending her arms out to Puck who was now sprawled out on the floor.

'Not now Bee, c'mon. Let mama change you. Are you excited to see Grandma today?' I asked, desperate to get her attention. She squirmed again before settling on her back, her eyes glazing over with tears and exhaustion.

'I know you're tired Mama, but I need to change you so you can be nice and comfy.'

I quickly changed her into a new diaper and pulled off her shorts and cotton top, placing her in a fresh new change of clothes.

'Don't forget we have to go to my Mom's tonight.' I said to Puck, tapping his chest softly with my toes to make sure he was awake.

'I thought we had agreed that we would pick her up tomorrow on our way to the storage place…' he asked, clearly confused.

I lifted Beth off the changing table and settled myself in the rocking chair by his feet, taking her bottle from the coffee table and settling her in my arms to sleep.

'I know but Frannie called. Apparently she decided to plan a last minute visit to see us with Mark. Their flight is set to arrive at 5 so Mom was thinking of driving over to pick them up and then have us over for dinner.'

Puck scrunched his nose, clearly not taken with the idea of seeing my sister. The last time either of us had seen Frannie was…well. I couldn't even remember.

'I know you are not fond of her but neither of them have met Beth and well, I guess it would be nice for them to see her before we move.' I said softly.

'Babe, Frannie is a bitch. I'm sorry but she is. I bet you can't even remember the last time you saw her. We both know she came down to visit your parents that Christmas after they kicked you out. Did she ever bother to stop by and see you? No. I don't know about this Mark guy but I know for a fact Beth won't be missing out anything if they never meet.'

I sighed, looking down at my now sleeping daughter in my arms and slowly removed her bottle, placing it on the table beside us before hoisting her up a bit, wrapping a receiving blanket around her tightly. Puck and I were both pretty wild sleepers, neither of us too fond of blankets while we slept but Beth was the complete opposite. She loved to be swaddled tightly and held close while she slept. Many times during the first months of her life I would have to wear a tank top to sleep, allowing her access to my bare skin in order for her to sleep contently. Puck liked to joke that she had a sixth sense then, refusing to fall asleep on anyone else even with direct skin to skin contact unless it was me. Deep down it made me happy to know she knew I was her mother and needed me in order to feel safe and protected.

'Puck… she's still my sister. Plus, it will make my mom happy. And after all that's she's doing for us I kinda feel obligated to do this for her. Mark's a really nice guy. You'll like him, trust me. It's Frannie that's the problem. How he even ended up with her, I'll never know. I swear she even calls the shots on when he can sit and stand.'

Puck rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the floor.

'If you want to go, we'll go. But don't expect me to sit there and talk to her for hours like I really give a shit about what she has to say.'

I smirked softly, 'That's all I ask.'

Puck rolled his eyes again, gently taking Beth from my arms and placing her in her crib, swaddling her securely before turning around to face me, pulling me off the chair.

I let out a soft laugh, wrapping my around his neck.

'It won't be that bad. Trust me. If things get out of hand you can always say that the food didn't sit well with you and you need to leave immediately.'

He raised an eyebrow, holding back a laugh. 'Are you seriously suggesting I say that I need to take a shit and have to leave?'

I shook my head, giggling. 'No, I said you should say that _the food didn't sit well with you. _ There's a difference.'

Puck laughed, shaking his head in amusement. 'Oh, Q. You've been around me entirely too long! I already have you talking about shit.'

'I am not talking about feces! And yes, you're clearly a bad influence on me!'

'It's shit, babe. Not feces. When was the last time you heard someone say, 'Oh, I have to go defecate.''

I rolled my eyes, removing my arms from around his neck and walked out.

'Behave Puckerman!'

* * *

><p>'Okay, just try to play nice, okay? Use your manners.' Quinn said, adjusting her dress as she stepped out of her car, opening the back seat to take out Beth.<p>

'When don't I play nice, Q?' Puck asked, adjusting his tie. Quinn shot him a pointed look, earning a smirk from the bad boy.

Quinn adjusted the small girl's headband, straightening out the small bow on the side before giving her a once over, smiling at the sight. Judy had called last minute to let them know it would be a formal event. Apparently Frannie had insisted on inviting people over towards the end of the night and it was pivotal, as said by Frannie, that they look nice and proper. It sickened Quinn how alike Frannie and her father were but she decided to hold her tongue and agree, sensing the desperation in her mother's voice.

'_I don't want to fight, Quinnie. You know I'm on your side. But you know how your sister is. With all the court stuff going on between your father and I… You know how close they are.'_

'_No, I know Mom. We'll see you tonight, okay?'_

'Woof? Woof?' Beth asked, her eyes wide as a dog barked in the distance.

'You hear the doggy? That's Aunt Frannie's doggy, Beth. His name is Sherman.'

'Who the f…I mean, who in the world names their dog Sherman?' Puck asked, rolling his eyes, already annoyed with the couple.

Hoisting up Beth on her hip, Quinn shut the door behind her and walked towards the front door of the home.

'Please Puck._ Please_ just play nice, okay? It's just one night. I doubt they'll want to do anything during the week. Just _one_ night, okay? Roughly 4 hours and then we can get out of this place.'

Small chatter could be heard from the inside of the home, the occasional burst of laughter followed immediately by the sound of a dog barking.

'I wonder how my mom is taking the dog being indoors. She could never stand having pets inside the house…'

Puck shrugged, pressing the doorbell before taking a deep breath and adjusting his jacket.

Quinn smiled warmly at him, before looking down at her own outfit. She wore a simple cream-colored vintage a-line skirt with a peach blouse. Beth froze at the sound of the dog barking, burying her face in Quinn's neck, clinging to her tightly.

'This dog is going to be a problem, I can already tell…' she said softly to herself.

'Coming!' Her mom's voice rang from inside, interrupted by the sound of Frannie's voice asking where her wine glasses were.

Before a reply could be heard, Judy opened the door, sighing in relief.

'Thank god you guy's are here. Poor Mark is dying of boredom on the couch.' she whispered, smiling brightly at Beth.

'Well look at you! Don't you look beautiful!' she said softly to small girl in her mother's arms. Reaching to take her from Quinn's arms, Beth let out a soft whimper, tightening her hold on Quinn's neck.

'She's afraid of the dog.' Puck interjected, seeing the sense of hurt fall upon Judy's face.

'She wouldn't even let me take her.'

Judy nodded her head, brushing away a lock of hair from Beth's eyes before ushering the family inside, lifting her glass of wine.

'I've had 3 of these and she is still giving me a headache. Can you believe it?' Judy laughed, leading them into the living room towards the back of the house where the couple awaited.

'Fran, Mark! They're here!'

Quinn instinctively tightened her hold around the small girl, walking down the small steps that led to the living room. Frannie sat on one of the armchairs, leaning down and playing with a dog that lay at her feet, not all interested with her Mother's announcement. Mark stood, immediately spotting Quinn and greeted with her a warm smile, wiping his hands on his pants before walking over to them. He was a handsome man, roughly the same height as Puck. His hair was a dark brown, hazel eyes and a perfect smile. He was about a year older than Frannie, making him 8 years older than Quinn. He had met Frannie in college and they had been inseparable ever since.

'Quinn! You look beautiful as always. Can't believe it's been years since I last saw you.' He grinned, giving her a tight one-armed hug, careful not to squish the small girl in her arms. Turning his attention to Puck, he smiled warmly, extending his hand in greeting.

'Mark, this is my boyfriend, Noah. Puck, this is Mark.'

'Nice to meet you…Puck?' Mark asked, looking at Quinn for the okay. 'Can I call you Puck?'

Puck shook his hand, nodding his head. 'I prefer to go by Puck.'

Mark nodded, tilting his head to the side. 'Any particular reason?'

Puck cleared his throat, suddenly feeling nervous.

'Last name; Puckerman.'

'Puckerman' Mark repeated, laughing to himself. 'Now that's a badass last name, don't you think Fran?' he asked, turning around to ask the blonde that had yet to stand and greet her sister.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, laughing as well.

After receiving no reply in return Mark rolled his eyes, facing the couple again and turning his attention to the small girl in Quinn's arms who stared at him intently.

'And you must be the infamous Beth.' He teased, reaching over to take a hold of her small hand.

'Yes,' Quinn said, smiling down at her daughter. 'This is Beth. Can you say Hi, babe? Say Hi to your Uncle Mark.'

Beth stared at Mark, studying his face before looking down at his hand wrapped around her own.

'She's very intuitive, isn't she?' Mark commented, smiling brightly at the girl.

'Do you think she'll come with me?' he asked, looking over at Puck.

Puck shrugged, smirking softly. 'Feel free to give it a go. It normally takes her a bit to warm up to people.'

Mark nodded; chuckling softly before reaching out towards her, at first receiving a soft whimper.

'It's okay, Beth. No crying.' Quinn told her softly, passing her over to Mark.

Once in his arms, Beth leaned back, reaching up and tapping his lips before looking up at him, unsure of her feelings towards the man before her.

'She has a thing with lips…' Quinn commented.

Mark laughed, kissing Beth's cheek softly. Beth said nothing, leaning into him, toying with his tie.

'Ya' like my tie?' Mark asked her.

Beth looked up at him, staring at his lips before tugging on his tie.

'Tie, tie, tie!'

Mark chuckled loudly, bouncing her happily in his arms.

'Do you know my name, Beth? Can you say Mark?'

Beth stared at him intently, before looking back at her parents who stood besides her, smiling at her encouragingly along with Judy.

'Mark. Can you say Mark?' he asked again.

Beth squirmed in his arms, tugging at his tie again.

'Mark!' she squealed suddenly, letting out a fit of giggles, knowing the people around her would be pleased.

'She said it!' Mark shouted, clearly pleased as he bounced her in his arms, laughing at her startled expression before turning back to Frannie.

'Fran, c'mon sweetheart. Leave the dog. Come meet your niece. She's brilliant!'

Quinn sighed, part of her expecting nothing less from Frannie. She'd rather play with her dog than acknowledge the fact that she was meeting her niece for the very first time.

Frannie stood up, blowing a kiss to the dog at her feet and walked over to the crowd.

'Quinn, lovely seeing you.' She smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn but not quite touching her. 'You look good. A bit of baby weight left on ya, but what can you do about that right?' she said.

Puck felt Quinn visibly stiffen at Frannie's words.

'I don't think she has much baby weight at all, Fran.' Judy objected, pretending to take a hard look at Quinn, confused as to what she was talking about. 'She's in great shape. Did you two know she won Cheerios Nationals this year? Isn't that great?'

Judy wrapped an arm around Quinn, squeezing her tightly to herself.

'I'm so proud of her.'

Mark smiled, clearly shocked. 'No way! Nationals? That's amazing!'

Quinn smiled, blushing softly, thankful for her mother's words.

'She's a hard worker. Don't know anyone as dedicated as she is. Raising a baby, getting into UCLA and winning nationals for cheerleading _and _winning second place at her Glee Club's nationals.' Judy boasted.

'Quinn, that's brilliant! Good for you. Isn't that right, Fran? That's awesome.'

Fran nodded, not saying a thing.

'You got yourself quite a catch there, Puck. Keep a tight hold on that one.'

Puck laughed, placing a soft kiss to the side of Quinn's head.

'I'd be a fool to get her go.'

Quinn smiled up at him, thankful for his words as well.

Mark tickled Beth's belly, turning her in Frannie's direction.

'Fran, sweetheart, look at how beautiful this girl is.'

'She's the splitting image of Quinn, thank god.' Puck injected, earning a soft scowl from Quinn.

Frannie walked up to the pair, a soft smile on her face as she looked at Beth.

'She's a pretty girl.'

'Pretty? Honey, she's gorgeous. Did you hear her say my name? Can you say my name again, Beth?'

Beth giggled at the sound of her name, wiggling in Mark's arms.

'Mark, Mark, Mark!'

'Well would you look at that. She's quite advanced for having two teenage parents, don't you think?' Frannie asked, staring at the small girl in Mark's arms.

Mark sighed, his eyes pleading at Frannie. 'Sweetheart…_please.'_

Quinn glared at Frannie, feeling heat rise to her face. She would let her sister bash her for her own mistakes but she drew a line when it involved her innocent daughter.

Puck, sensing the tension, cleared his throat, extending his arms for his daughter, having her reach for him immediately.

'Here, I'll take her. Sounds about time for dinner, what do you think Judy?' he asked, as he turned to Quinn's mother.

Judy nodded slowly, clearly equally as bothered by Frannie's comment.

'Of course, why don't we head to the dinner table? Talking about Beth, Quinn and I took her to her 1-year-old check-up. Doctor's said she was very advanced for her age; in perfect health no less. Isn't that right, Quinnie?' She said, smiling at the small girl in Puck's arms.

Quinn looked away from Frannie, smiling at her mother. 'Yes, epitome of good health.'

* * *

><p>The family walked into the dinning room, each taking a place around the table.<p>

Pulling out Beth's high chair from the storage closet, Puck placed her beside him and Quinn, smiling at her as she clapped her hands together, eager to eat.

The meal was, for the most part, eaten in silence. The only real conversation coming from Mark, wanting to know everything about their life as new parents and their future plans.'

Wiping his mouth with his napkin, Mark took a sip of his glass before looking over at Puck.

'For what it's worth, I think it's great that you want to explore your options. I spent a lot of time and a shit load of money in college, trying to decide what I want to do. Live a little. Find something you are passionate about and then follow it. '

Frannie sat beside him, saying nothing and occasionally stealing a glance at Beth from across the table.

Chopping up some veggies, Quinn placed them on Beth's plate before letting her take a drink from her bottle.

'I told him the same thing. No one is saying his has to go to college _now_ and decide what he wants to do. As long as he does go at some point, I'm willing to support him with whatever.'

Puck nodded, reaching for her hand below the table and giving it a gentle squeeze.

'Also, I mean, it works in a way. I can stay home with Beth and watch her while Quinn's in class. Hopefully by the time Quinn is done with school then I can start up. I wouldn't want Beth to have to say with some strangers because we can't watch her.'

' You know,' Judy said, taking a sip of her wine and placing it on the table beside her plate. 'I have to say. I am _so _proud of these two, Mark. I think it's safe to say that we have all had some very challenging past two years but thankfully things have worked themselves out and Quinn has a brilliant and bright future ahead of her and I have no doubt Puck will do great things as well and they've been so dedicated to raising this girl right. '

Quinn smiled at her mother, Puck nodding his head in acknowledgment of her words.

'We couldn't do it without you, Judy. That's for sure.'

Mark smirked, raising his glass 'To Quinn, Puck and Beth and the prosperous future ahead of them. I can't wait to see what you both will accomplish.'

* * *

><p>'Woof, Woof!' Beth squealed, cling to the furniture around the living room as she attempted to walk.<p>

'You like the dog, Beth?' Frannie asked, stroking the dog on her lap.

'I don't think she's too fond of Sherman, pumpkin. Maybe you should hold him instead of letting him down.'

'Oh, Mark, for goodness sake! He's a dog! What is he going to do to her?'

Mark said nothing, shrugging his shoulders.

Letting Sherman down, Frannie smiled at the small girl.

'Why don't you come and touch the dog, Beth?'

Beth's eyes grew wide across the room, clinging tightly to the table beside her. Her blond locks twirled as she shook her head back and forth. 'No woof, no!' she said, pointing to the dog and pretending to scold him. Puck and Quinn had gone upstairs to help Judy bring down a photo album from the attic she had promised to show Mark and the pair had entrusted him to keep on eye on their daughter.

'Sweetheart, I don't think she likes the dog. She was scared of him when they first got here.'

'He isn't going to do anything to her, for the last time!'

Sherman walked over to Beth, stopping a few feet from her, waving his tail excitedly.

'No, woof, no!' Beth whimpered, shaking her head.

'Sherman, come here boy!' Mark said, trying to get the dog's attention.

'Just leave him, if she doesn't associate with dogs now she'll be scared of them for the rest of her life.'

'Fran, she's only 1.'

'Mark, trust me.'

'Mark! Frannie! Coffee's ready. Why don't you two come and you can see the picture's we brought down?' Judy called from the kitchen.

Puck and Quinn walked back into the living room, surprised to see Beth standing alone with Sherman.

'C'mon Beth…' Quinn called to her, hoping to get Beth's attention before the dog got closer but she was too engrossed in the creature before her.

'Woof!' she cried, looking at her mother just before Sherman barked loudly, running towards the small girl, pushing her down and licking her face excitedly.

'Beth!' Quinn cried, running over to the girl, Puck and Mark behind her.

Beth let out a sharp cry, clearly scared as the dog continued to lick her face.

'Sherman! Down, Now!' Mark shouted, pulling the dog away by the collar. Sherman, clearly excited jumped, barking loudly, sending Beth into further panic.

Quinn lifted a wailing and panicked Beth from the floor, holding her close and walking quickly into the kitchen to get a wet towel to wipe her face clean.

'I _told_ you she was afraid of him!' Mark said to Frannie, visibly angry.

'Sherman! Outside!'

Frannie remained on the couch, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. 'I didn't think he was going to _attack her_, if that's what you're suggesting.' She said, rolling her eyes and looking down again at the magazine that resided on her lap.

* * *

><p>'Puck, can you get me a wet towel?' Quinn asked, rubbing Beth's back soothingly.<p>

'There, there baby. It's okay. Sherman didn't mean to scare you, I promise.'

Beth continued to cry, burying her face in her mother's bosom.

'What happened!' Judy asked, visibly confused as she stepped in from the dining room, a platter of cookies in her hand.

'The dog attacked Beth. I think he started licking her face and she went into a panic.' Puck answered, brushing the hair away from Beth's forehead and wiping her face clean with a warm wipe.

'He didn't _attack_ her,' Quinn sighed. 'He got too close and she fell back and he probably thought she was playing with him or something.'

'That damn dog.' Judy said, shaking her head. 'Do you guys need anything?'

Quinn shook her head, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Beth's head as Puck wiped her face clean.

'I think we are probably just going to head home…'

'What? No, Quinnie. So soon? Fran's friends haven't even arrived yet.'

'Yeah, Beth had a long day today and she's probably tired. I didn't let her nap long anyway. Besides, I don't think Frannie really wants us here. She'd rather spend time with the dog than Beth.'

Judy sighed, 'You know how she is. I don' think she…'

'No, Quinn's right. We should probably head out. We have to finish packing up anyway. We only have a week before we leave.'

Judy nodded her head, visibly disappointed but contended.

'At least take some cookies?'

Puck's eyes brightened, sending a smirk in Quinn's direction.

'I think Beth would really feel better if her daddy took some home with him...'

Quinn rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately at Puck.

'I guess we can take…_some.'_

* * *

><p>The drive back was for the most part silent. Beth had dozed off the moment they turned the corner.<p>

'So, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be if you pretend your sister wasn't there.' Puck said, looking over at Quinn, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. 'Mark's a cool dude. Did you know he played in a band in college? That's freakin' _badass.'_

'I swear she did it on purpose. She knew Beth was afraid of the dog and she still let her get near him' Quinn said quietly, looking out the window.

' I wouldn't go that far, babe…'

'Puck, did you not hear her through out the entire night? Is it so hard for her to say one nice thing about my daughter? _Oh, she's pretty girl._ It's like it pained her to even say it. We were in the same room for easily 10 minutes before she even acknowledged her. She can be a bitch to me, but to her? She's only a baby for crying out loud.'

Puck remained silent, decided not to add more fuel to the fire.

'It's so ridiculous. I mean, even Mark was more excited to see her than she was…'

'Mark's a nice dude. I'm surprised he puts up with her shit. Bottom line is, babe, she's a bitch. She's always been a bitch and I think it's dumb for us to get ourselves worked up for it. Fuck her. We have all we need and if she wants to me jealous over all you've accomplished then screw her. It's her that's going to miss out on being part of Beth's life, not the other way around. Beth has nothing to lose by not being close to her and neither do you. It's so obvious she's jealous of you Quinn; you got into a better school than she did, you won cheerleading nationals. You're out shining her and she can't take it. We have a beautiful daughter; don't you think she wants that? Did you see Mark's face when your mom asked them about kids? Shit, I'd be nervous to procreate with her too.'

Quick bit back a laugh, looking over at Puck.

'You're amazing, you know that?'

Puck smirked, turning to look at her for second before turning back to the road.

'You're pretty magnificent yourself, Fabray. Don't let some bitch make you feel any different, even if she's your sister.'


	14. Chapter 14

**Words For Thought:**

Greetings, sweet readers! How do you do?

I do just great. Spring Break is here. Weather is ...blah but whose complaining? It's LA. It'll pass in a day or two.

As always, I own nothing.

I apologize for any typos, although I feel as if there shouldn't be any. I read over it a few times.

(awkward moment when there are tons...ahah)

Please read and review.

I don't normally ask for reviews but I'm not going to lie- they make me feel good and motivate me and they are much appreciated!

Thank You to all who reviewed, added this to your favorites and to your alerts. .AMAZING! :]

-D

* * *

><p><strong>[Puck's POV]<strong>

Packing was stressful. There, I admit it. For the past few weeks I pretended like it was no big deal so I wouldn't further stress out Quinn but shit, what a fucking headache.

I swear I don't know where we accumulated so many things. Sure, I had a lot of stuff I brought over to the apartment from home and Quinn has a shit load of clothes and shoes but that didn't seem to add up. It wasn't until Quinn and I sorted out through everything that we realized most of the stuff was Beth's. Boxes of newborn outfits she would never wear again. Newborn diapers entirely to small for her now as well as boxes of toys and clothes and baby stuff we hardly even touched. Looking back now at all the things packed away, it was hard to believe she had ever been that small.

'_Shit babe, can you imagine if we had had to buy all this shit? We would be beyond broke.'_

If there was one positive thing that come out of this whole _situation _Q and I faced when discovering that we were having a baby was that contrary to what we originally thought, after Judy took her back _so _many people showered us with gifts. From the cougars at Judy's country club to the neighbors on her street, everyone seemed to support Quinn on her decision. Sure, the people from her church thought she was an abomination to their whole congregation but shit happens. Wasn't it a Godly thing to forgive and help your fellow man? Or woman in this case?

In any case, we had each other and eventually my mom came around and that was really all we needed. Right?

'Babe! Can you come down here for a moment?' I heard Quinn call from downstairs. With one last look at the pile in our hallway I made my way downstairs, taking a step back when I spotted a certain small brunette sitting next to my girlfriend.

'Noah! Good Morning, how's that packing upstairs coming along?' she asked, a smile on her face as she bounced Beth happily on her lap.

Blinking a couple times I turned my head to look at the clock.

9:05am

'No offense Berry, but what are you doing here? I don't remember Quinn mentioning you were coming over' I asked, confused.

I could see Quinn biting her lower lip, her eyes gleaming.

Did she really have to pull that one on me _now?_ Didn't she know shit like that turned me on?

'Babe,' She stated, grinning at me. She was clearly up to something. 'Rachel here has volunteered to watch Beth for a couple hours before we leave so we can focus on _us.'_

'_Us?'_

Rachel cleared her throat, straightening up and running her hands through Beth's hair.

'I just came by to let Quinn know Finn and I would be more than happy to watch Beth for the both of you. Being teenage parents can be a very stressful thing. Add the load of moving to another state and starting college, you both are in for a very big transition and it's vital that you maintain a strong and healthy…'

'Rachel, I think we get the picture.'

'Oh, of course. Yes, well. Our offer stands.'

Quinn looked over at me, giggling slightly as she shrugged, silently asking me for my opinion.

Rachel looked up at expectantly.

Why was she so hard to deny?

Damn that little Jewish princess.

'Well, have you ever watched a baby before?' I asked, slightly spectacle.

'Well, yes of course. I've babysat my cousin Leon's kids multiple times. I'm also certified in CPR and have taken multiple first aid classes. You never know what type of roles casting directors will be looking for next.'

Quinn suddenly seemed doubtful.

'You do know that babysitting a baby is more than just a role, right?'

'Well of course, I…'

'And you do know what if something happens to her, anything at all, I'll come after both of you right?' I interrupted.

Rachel stiffened, her eyes growing wide. She looked down at Beth, placing a delicate kiss on her head.

Looking up at me again, she smiled.

'Nothing is going to happen, right Beth? So what do you guys say?'

Quinn looked over at me again, this time clearly taken by the idea.

'Well we do have only a week left here, Puck. It would be nice to finish some last minute things, spend some time on us without her...'

As if she knew we were abandoning her, Beth left out a soft whimper, raising her arms and reaching for Quinn.

There was my answer.

'No, we can't. She knows we are abandoning her.' I objected, quickly taking a seat beside Quinn and taking Beth from her arms.

Rocking her in my arms, I held her close, murmuring into her hair.

'It's okay, Beth. We won't leave you. I love you, I don't want to abandon you.'

'Oh for goodness sake! She will be fine, Puck!"

'_Quinn,_' I pleaded, ignoring the look Rachel was giving me.

'She can have serious psychological problems if she thinks we didn't want to be around her growing up. What if she becomes some psycho who rebels against everyone because she never felt loved!' I cried, holding Beth closer to me despite her squirms of protest in my arm.

'She'll be _fine_, Puck. A little distance is healthy, for both us and for her. She needs to learn to be independent. Social. What's going to happen when we have to send her to pre-school? Or if she needs to spend time in a day care or if we need a babysitter one day?'

'I was thinking we could home school her...' I whispered, shushing Beth quietly.

'What was that?' Quinn asked, an eyebrow raised as she gave me her ice queen stare.

Shit. Did I say that out loud?

'I was thinking we could home school her.' I repeated, this time earning a laugh Quinn.

Not the 'oh, that's so funny' laugh either; more of a 'are you fucking kidding me?'

I mentally scolded myself for having said that aloud.

Looking down at Beth, my heart softened.

'Just look at her Quinn! She's too small! She needs us. She's too brand new still. Anything could happen to her. Just look at her. Don't you hear her crying out for our presence?'

Quinn rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed with me.

'All I hear is her squirming in your arms, desperate to break free. You're coddling her! She's a year old, Puck. Many would argue that that is well past newborn stage. Plus, we know Rachel and Finn. I highly doubt they'd let anything happen to her. Isn't that right Rachel?'

'Absolutely.' Rachel stated, slightly shaken by my outburst.

'Look,' Quinn told me, peeling Beth away from my prying arms. 'If this is some sort of after effect of you leaving us, stop it right now. We're past that and both her and I know you love us and are here to stay. Now, It's not like we're leaving her forever! It's just a couple hours, Puck -a day at best. You were the one that said we were losing ourselves in this whole thing, why not take time to _find ourselves?'_

I sighed deeply, taking another look at Beth, her hazel-green eyes blinking at me, melting my heart and pulling at my heartstrings.

What was happening to me? When had I gone so soft?

* * *

><p><strong>[Quinn's POV]<strong>

It had taken some extreme convincing but I had finally managed to get Puck to agree to a day to ourselves. Thinking back on it now it was almost funny how different Puck had become after Beth was born. She had changed him for the better and I was more than excited to see how their relationship will grow as she get's older. Puck never had a strong father figure in his life and I know despite all the issues we have gone through he really wants to be the best father he can be for her and I have no doubt in my mind he will be.

Beth rolled over in our bed, letting out a deep breath before snuggling closer to a sleeping Puck. Instinctively he wrapped an arm around her, holding her closer to him and I couldn't help but smile.

This next phase in our lives was going to be tough and deep down I was scared it would blow up in our faces. I would be starting College soon and along with that have to face the change of being alone in another state. Thankfully my mom had agreed to stay with us for the first couple weeks to make sure everything was settled with both the apartment and everything pertaining to Beth but I couldn't help but feel nervous at how it would be without her. Even now, merely ten minutes away from home, I could always count on her being there were there ever to be an emergency-same with Puck's mom. Sure we had our differences but since talking things over she had also been such help. What would we do if one night Beth was sick or if I had class and Puck had to work and there was no one to watch her? Would she resent us for not always being there for her? Part of me said I was being irrational. I knew I was.

Beth was still so young and the odds are that she won't remember half the stuff in her life right now but I will. I'll remember every day I have to spend away from her in class and all those mornings I won't be there to see her wake up before heading out.

Was I really ready to make that sacrifice for all of us?

I guess I had to be.

Before I was able to dwell further into my thoughts, our doorbell rang. By the look at the time I had no doubt it was Rachel, an hour early like usual, to pick up Beth.

Pulling my hair up into a ponytail I took one last look in the mirror before walking down the stairs to let her in. I silently praised myself for having decided to wake up a little earlier this morning and get dressed before gathering all of the things Beth would need for the day.

The doorbell rang again and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. 'I heard you the first time...' I said to myself, turning the doorknob, not at all surprised to see a smiling Rachel at our doorstep with an equally happy Kurt and Blaine trailing behind.

'Good morning, Quinn! I hope you don't mind that Kurt and Blaine tagged along. They're spending the first part of the morning with Beth and I before Finn joins us.'

Nodding, I gave them each a quick hug before letting them inside to our almost bare apartment. Last night Mark had come over and together he and Puck and managed to move most of boxes into the truck, even offering to drive the truck over to LA to keep Puck company.

'Come in, come in. Excuse the …decorations or lack there of.' I said as I lead them into the kitchen.

'Wow, almost done with all the packing, huh?' Kurt asked, looking around the apartment's bare walls. 'I actually really like this place, shame you guys have to leave it.'

'It's taken a while but we finally have almost everything packed and stashed away. We still have some of Beth's stuff out but that shouldn't be a problem to pack away last minute.'

Rachel smiled, looking around the downstairs, clearly looking for Beth. Blaine sat quietly at the dinner table, smiling at me every so often. I smiled back, offering him something to drink.

"If you have some coffee, that would be great.'

I put the water to boil, laughing to myself as Rachel came back into the kitchen, a look of confusion on her face.

'Is Beth not here?'

'She's still sleeping. You're an hour early, Rachel. She doesn't _normally_ wake up until 9.'

Nodding slowly, but clearly disappointed, she took a seat beside Blaine.

'So are you excited, Quinn? Moving to LA and going to UCLA is a big deal. We might have to go visit you once you're settled, pay the infamous Beverly Hills a visit.' Kurt said, shooting Rachel a smirk.

'Yeah, a little nervous too.' I admitted, pouring the water into 4 different mugs and settling them on the table.

'I for one can't wait to see the little Glee Club Princess.' Blaine said, taking a sip of his coffee. 'I can't remember the last time I saw her. Word on the street is that she is quite the beauty.'

'Quite the beauty is _highly_ an understatement.' Kurt said with a flick of his hand.

'You know,' he said, taking a sip of his coffee as well. 'I don't mean this to come out the wrong way but I was always curious to see what Noah's kids would look like. I pictured Beth looking entirely different. Dark hair. Tan. Sassy.' Blaine laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

'And then we saw her.' Rachel said, letting out a sigh. Her eyes watered slightly and Kurt scuffed 'Here come the water works…'

'Hey!' Rachel cried, blinking a couple times to prevent the tears from falling. 'Don't act like you're not going to miss her! She's practically like ours.'

I smiled, feeling the sudden nostalgia of the impending events. Rachel was right. Everyone in Glee had been so involved in Beth's life, even before she was born.

'I'm not saying I'm not going to miss her. I'd just rather make the most of the time I have with her than sit here and cry.' Kurt said, chuckling.

'Do you remember when we first saw her?' Rachel asked Kurt, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek. Blaine smiled tenderly at her, reaching over and squeezing her hand tightly.

'I'm sorry you have to put up with this Blaine,' I teased. 'Rachel likes to get emotional when it comes down to Beth.'

'Do you _remember_ though?' Rachel asked us again, clearly lost in her memories.

'I'm her mother. I'm pretty sure I _remember _the first time I saw her.' I said, shaking my head softly.

'I remember waiting in that damn waiting room. They had no fashion magazines and the TV wouldn't change from reruns of The Price Is Right. There weren't even enough chairs to sit down so people were on the floor' Kurt told Blaine, shaking his head as he recalled the events of that day.

'We were all so nervous. I think we were all so excited to finally see her because for so long she had already been the _glee club baby_. She already felt so much like ours. Remember that horrible outfit Mercedes bought her?' Rachel asked, laughing at the memory.

I laughed as well, picturing the outfit in my bed.

'Lord only knows where she found that- absolutely horrible. I don't know what possessed her to purchase it.' Kurt scuffed, wrinkling his nose at the mere thought of it.

'I remember waiting back at school for you to call me, Kurt. Vocal Adrenaline was performing and all I could think about was whether you were going to keep her or not. I always secretly knew you would. Call it my sixth sense. I didn't think you or Puck would ever be able to give her way after how emotionally attached you were to her already. It was shortly after the performance when Kurt called me. Do you remember how excited you were?' she laughed.

'You don't have a sixth sense, sweetie.' Kurt told her softly, 'but for what it's worth, I didn't think you would give her up either.'

'I answered the phone and he was practically squealing. He told me she was beautiful and that he had snuck a peak of her when they took her into the nursery for some tests and that I would never believe what she looked like.'

I scuffed, rolling my eyes at them but my smile betrayed me. 'Thanks for having faith that I would have a cute baby.' I teased.

If I was honest with myself, deep down I always wanted her. It was never a question. The question always was whether it would be it right choice for her or not.

Kurt smiled, tilting his head and resting it on Blaine's shoulder.

'I remember when Puck came into the waiting room. He has this smile on his face; like it was the happiest he had ever been in his whole life. He was practically glowing, radiating if it was even possible. He told us that Mercedes had gone into the room to see you and that you weren't sure what you were going to do. Mr. Shue walked over to him and hugged him and he started crying and that's when I knew you two were going to keep her. I think everybody knew it then. No one had ever made Puck cry that way before.'

My eyes watered softly and I smiled at Kurt, giving his hand a slight squeeze. He gave me a watery smile back and shrugged.

'I'm going to miss her so much…' he whispered into Blaine's shoulder. At this point Rachel had fat tears rolling down her face and Blaine's own eyes misted over. I chuckled softly, standing up and clapping my hands together.

'You three have a whole day ahead with her so I'd suggest we wipe the tears and prepare yourselves because she is quite the handful.' I ordered, putting my mug in the sink and making my way upstairs to wake up my sleeping beauty.

* * *

><p>'Babe. It's time to wake up.' Quinn whispered into Puck's ear, leaving a trail of his kisses down his temple.<p>

Puck let out a groan of protest, tightening his hold on Beth who was now waking up. Quinn let out a soft chuckle, climbing onto the bed and lifting Puck's arm off Beth, watching her lift her arms above her head in a stretch as she kicked her feet in the air. Leaning down, she placed a kiss on her neck, inhaling her baby scent before placing soft kisses on her face.

'Good Morning Sunshine' she whispered to her, smiling brightly at her as she opened her eyes, giving her mother her very own toothless smile.

'Ma!' she cried, rolling over and reaching out to Quinn. Clearly she had woken up in a good mood.

'Yes, Mama came to rescue her little baby!'

'Baby!'

Lifting her into her arms, Quinn tickled her belly, taking her over into the nursery and changing her diaper. The scent of baby lotion still lingered on her skin from last night's bath, intoxicating Quinn's senses.

'Are you ready to spend the day with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine?' She asked her, snapping the buttons on her sleeper and blowing a raspberry on her belly before taking her downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

><p>The trio could be heard laughing in the kitchen and Quinn couldn't help but be grateful to have them for willing to help when it came down to Beth.<p>

Quinn cleared her throat, hoisting Beth on her hip as she walked into the room.

'The Queen has arrived!' she announced, Beth beside her, resting her head against her mother's chest. Her eyes still heavy with sleep.

'Beth!' Kurt cried, standing up and placing a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

'Where have you been princess? I've been waiting for you.'

'Da!' Beth exclaimed, lifting her head and looking behind Quinn in the direction of the stairs.

'That's right,' Quinn said, going along with what she assumed Beth was trying to tell Kurt. 'Tell Uncle Kurt you were upstairs sleeping with daddy.'

'Da?' Beth asked, eyes wide as she looked up at Quinn, lifting her small finger and point behind her mother.

'Yes, Da is upstairs.'

Quinn laughed, bouncing her up and down on her hip before passing her over to Kurt who took her greedily, taking a seat next to Blaine, his eyes twinkling.

'Puck's here?' Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Sweetie, Puck's been asleep upstairs this whole time' Quinn told him, opening the fridge to get a breakfast for Beth ready. 'Oh.' Blaine replied.

He had heard stories of Puck's old ways and even though he had grown relatively close to Quinn this past year through Glee Club and the times either Kurt or Rachel spoke of her and Beth, he had to admit it still made him feel strange being here in their apartment. The only time he had ever really spent with Puck was in Glee Club and even then they never sat by each other or really spoke for the sake of 'friendship'. From what Blaine had gathered, Puck was a pretty reserved guy who let only select few into his private life and spoke to even fewer about his feelings pertaining to anything. Looking around he felt as if he was invading some sort of line of privacy. He was waiting for Puck to walk down any minute and yell at them for coming in and invading his territory. Looking over at Quinn smashing a banana for the baby he couldn't help but wonder what type of relationship they had.

He had heard of the issues they had gone through recently but all in all they had both been a pretty private couple. They were never really ones for public displays of affection at school, much less in Glee Club. Puck walked her to every place and occasionally you would find him sneaking in a passionate kiss by her locker but that was it. Looking down at the baby in Kurt's laugh he couldn't help but wonder how her life must be. What time of father Puck was to her and what type of mother Quinn was. He had heard so much from third parties that it was almost strange to sit here, in their apartment watching first hand all the things he was only ever told about.

'You've grown so much since I last saw you,' Kurt cried, holding her close to him much like Quinn had before, smelling her sweet baby scent. 'Still smells like she used to.'

Blaine laughed, smiling brightly at Beth as he took a hold on her hand, rubbing her palm with his thumb. 'Hello Beautiful.' He cooed at her, making silly faces in attempt to get a laugh out of her. Beth smiled, and rested her head on Kurt's shoulder, closing her eyes in sleep. Rachel stood up from her seat across the table, taking a spot beside Blaine and smiling down at the little girl.

Kurt looked over at Quinn, 'you know what I love more than anything? How amazing she smells. Not like those kids you see at the mall with snot running down their faces they probably smell of urine. She's always so clean and perfect. You're perfect, aren't you Bee?'

Quinn smiled, extending her arms to take Beth.

'Breakfast time, Mama' she cooed, placing her on her lap.

Mixing in some banana with her cereal, Quinn placed a small spoonful in the little girl's mouth. Beth clapped her hands excitedly, clearly enjoying her food while the trio looked on, cooing at her every move.

'So,' Quinn said, looking over at them. 'What do you three have planned for today?'

Rachel cleared her throat, smiling brightly.

'First we would like to take a trip to that small art museum they opened up not too far away. It's never too early to expose her the world of art, you know? Then I was thinking we could pick up some food I had my dad's prepare for us and have a picnic at the park immediately followed by a trip down to the zoo to see the new elephant exhibit. By then Finn would have joined us and we'd end the night with dinner and maybe a movie back at my house. Well, more like a movie to play in the background while we play with Beth.'

Quinn nodded, surprised by their vast list of plans. 'You don't think that might be a bit…expensive? I mean, she's only 1 Rachel. I don't know how interested she will be in the museum.'

Rachel shook her head, clearly not willing to make a change of plans. 'My Dads took me to the museum when I was mere months. I believe myself to be a very well cultured person, don't you think? If anything it will keep her entertained with all the beautiful colors.'

Quinn smirked, giving Beth another spoonful of cereal.

'Well, I hope you all have fun. I have her bag upstairs; I'll bring that down after I change her. I packed her an extra change of clothes in case something happens and a blanket incase she falls asleep. She likes to be swaddled for her naps so just know that if she isn't, you'll have a tough time putting her down. She normally sleeps around 1:30 so keep that in mind.'

Rachel nodded, taking notes on her phone.

Once Beth was done Quinn put her bowl in the sink, wiping her face off with a baby washcloth when Puck walked into the kitchen, half asleep and shirtless.

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and clearly unaware of the guests he walked over to Quinn, wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

'Good Morning, Babe' he whispered, voice still think from sleep.

Quinn chuckled, turning slightly to face him as Beth's face lit up upon seeing her father.

'Morning to you too sleepy head. Did you say hi to our guests?'

Confused, Puck turned, taking a step back in surprise at seeing the Kurt, Blaine and Rachel smiling up at him from the table.

'Holy shit…when did you guys get here?' He asked, clearly embarrassed by the situation.

'Good morning to you too, Noah.' Rachel teased, eying his shirtless state as Blaine and Kurt struggled to hold back a laugh.

Puck turned to Quinn, annoyed. 'Why didn't you tell me they were here? I would have put on a shirt or something!' he whispered harshly.

Quinn laughed, handing him Beth as she prepared a bottle for her.

'I tried to wake you up when I went to get Beth. It's not my fault you refused to listen to me.'

'I was sleeping!'

'Puck, calm down, it's okay. Can you change her into the outfit I laid out for her please? I think they are more than ready to leave, right?' she asked the trio.

'Well, we do have a pretty tight schedule…' Rachel admitted shyly.

Puck shook his head, laughing to himself as he placed a quick kiss on Beth's cheek before taking her upstairs to get changed.

'Let's get you ready then, kid, you have people waiting!'

* * *

><p>'We'll have her back around 8 or 9, is that okay?' Rachel asked, hoisting her diaper bag on her shoulder as they walked out the door.<p>

'That's fine. She normally is in bed by 8 but if she takes a longer nap she can stay up a little later. One day won't mess up her sleep schedule.' Quinn concluded, walking them out.

Puck held on tightly to Beth, every couple seconds placing kisses on her cheeks.

'I'm gonna miss you, you rascal.' He told her softly.

'We'll take good care of her, Noah. I promise.' Rachel assured him, Kurt nodding his head in agreement.

'We'll treat her like she's our very own. You have nothing to worry about.' Blaine offered, smiling at Quinn.

'Okay Puck, time to give her up.' Quinn urged him, taking her out of his arms to give her a proper goodbye.

'You be a good girl for your Aunt Rachel and your Uncles, okay?' she told Beth, smiling down at her.

'Mama, Bye Bye!' Beth told her, clapping her hands.

'Yes, you're gonna go bye bye. But only for a little while, okay? I love you baby.'

With one last kiss from her parents Quinn handed her over to Kurt who took her happily, waving at the pair before walking down the steps and towards their car.

'Call me!' Quinn called after them, her heart racing at the notion of being suddenly parted from her daughter. 'Keep me updated!'

Puck stood behind her; uncharacteristically silent as he watched them settle her into the car seat he had just placed in Kurt's truck.

'She get's as much as a scratch and you're dead!' he called out to them.

Quinn turned around, smacking his chest.

'Shut up! The people can hear you!'

Looking back in their direction, Kurt looked over, waving off Puck's comment.

'Enjoy yourselves! Make the most of it!' he called out before getting into the driver's seat and driving off.


	15. Chapter 15 Part 1

**Word For Thought:**

**well, well, well! It's been a long time since I've updated this baby.**

**Please keep in mind that this is part 1 of a 2 part chapter 15 so... yes.**

**I own nothing! **

**Part 2 should be up at some point this week or weekend. **

**Did I mention that I saw Cory, Lea, Jonathon Groff and Whoopi this weekend filming? No? **

**Well, now you know. **

**Now if I had only been as close to Mark as I was to them...there would be no one to continue on this story.**

**Oh, memories!**

**Enjoy part 1 my loves.**

**I apologize for typos. Like I've said before, I'm the only one who reads this before I post it and I don't always catch mistakes.**

**Thank you to those who continue to add this to your alerts and favorites and those of you who review :)**

* * *

><p>'So are you ready to have a great time, Beth?' Rachel asked, turning over in the passenger seat, smiling brightly at the little girl.<p>

It had been agreed that Blaine would sit in the back with her, being the most easy going of the three and hopefully help Beth adjust to her new surroundings without her parents.

'Mama. Gone?' Beth asked, looking out the window and pointing towards the road.

'Mommy is at home, Bethie. But that's okay because we are going to have so much fun!' Kurt exclaimed, squealing in excitement.

'Do you think they realize we are having something for them?' Blaine asked from his spot behind Kurt, offering a goofy smile to Beth as she let out a soft laugh in response.

Rachel shook her head, her lips forming a thin line. 'There is absolutely no way they know. There can't be. I was very careful in who I shared our plans with before today so there won't be anyone spilling the beans.'

Kurt nodded, taking a quick glance at Beth in the rear view mirror.

'Well, we have a whole day ahead of us. Let the fun begin!'

* * *

><p><strong>Puck P.O.V.<strong>

The door closed behind us and I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. When Rachel showed up the other day ready to offer her baby sitting services I knew it was the perfect opportunity to spend a day with Quinn and make up for all the shit that had gone through between us.

Walking back into the living I noticed Quinn lingering by the door, peaking through the window beside it towards the now empty road.

'C'mon beautiful, our day full of sex and orgasms starts _now'_

Quinn turned around, feigning disgust.

'You're so disgusting, you know that?' she told me, wrapping her arms around my neck and placing a kiss on my lips.

I wrapped my arms around her back, resting them on her ass before giving her a playful squeeze. 'You, my love, are to go back upstairs and let Pucksauraus get his work done.'

She pulled back, a smirk on her face as I pulled her closer to me, running my hands down her legs and hoisting her up. 'What could you possibly have planned, _loverboy?' _

Closing my mouth and shaking my head, I refused to give her an answer.

Pouting at me slightly, she gave me that puppy dogface that sent me overboard every time.

'No, you can't make me give in. It's still early babe, go upstairs and get more sleep and I'll wake you when I'm ready.'

Giving her one last kiss I sent her upstairs with a spank and smirked as she huffed, stomping up the stairs.

'Keep that up _Babe, _you know how I love that ass.'

I could hear her laughing as she made her way into our room, closing the door behind her.

Sighing, I looked around the room. We had a day to ourselves and I intended to make the most of every moment. First stop? Breakfast in bed.

Walking into the kitchen I set to making homemade waffles, bacon I knew my baby mama loved so much and some eggs. I figured an hour of sleep was enough and set the timer on my phone, desperate to keep the schedule I had set up in my head. Running outside to the walkway that led to our apartment I searched for the perfect flower to cut and place in a cup like in all of those chick flicks.

Spotting a few roses a few feet away, I walked over, discretely passing by and snapping a rose off the branch before walking back slowly, careful not to give anyone a reason for suspecting my petty crime. Hey, it was for a good cause!

Walking inside I placed the food on a plate, setting the flower in a cup beside her drink and made my way upstairs to surprise Quinn.

* * *

><p>'What do you think about red cups? Most people use those right?' Blaine asked, lifting a pack of red solo cups to show Rachel.<p>

Rachel let out a gasp, slapping the cups out of his hands. 'No decent person uses red solo cups for a celebration! This isn't a cheap college party in some dorm. This is a semi-formal gathering of friends and family. We will use clear cups!'

Blaine let out a soft laugh before placing the cups back on the shelf, holding his hands up in surrender.

'Forgive me, Queen Berry'

Rachel shook her head, hoisting Beth higher on her hip before walking down the aisles of endless party decorations.

Beth chewed happily on a piece of mango Kurt had given her before entering the store to keep her entertained as she kicked her legs happily, eyes wide at the sight of all the different colors and decorations.

'Do you think we should go for a summer time paradise or a formal sit down gathering below the stars?' asked Kurt.

'Gathering below the stars, most definitely.'

Rachel put Beth down, turning to pick a stack of plates that matched accordingly to their theme.

'These are perfect! I can't wait to see their faces when they walk in and realize we planned them the perfect farewell party. Did you call the caterer?'

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head in annoyance. 'Rachel, we called them on our way to Quinn's. I think it's save to say we've called them more than enough times to make sure everything is going according to plan.'

Rachel grinned softly, shrugging her shoulders, 'I just want everything to be perfect!'

Beth stood beside Rachel, gripping the bottom of Rachel' skirt tightly in one hand as she pointed up towards the balloons that had risen to the ceiling, a small stream of mango juice dripping down her chin.

'Star! Star!'

'Would you like a star, Beth?' Rachel asked, wiping away the juice on her chin with her thumb and pulling out a baby wipe to clean her up.

'Star!' Beth squealed, clapping her sticky hands together before running down the aisle as fast as her chubby legs would carry her towards Blaine.

'Well, Stars is it!' Kurt exclaimed, calling a sales worker over.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn P.O.V.<strong>

Breakfast in bed had been quite a surprise. Homemade waffles and bacon- what more could I have asked for?

Puck and I lay in bed, neither one of us speaking as we rested against our pillow in our now bare bedroom.

'Can I ask what you have planned for today or is that still a secret?' I asked him, turning slightly to place a gentle kiss on his temple.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out. Although, I'd suggest we get out of bed soon and get dressed, we are on a tight schedule.'

'Seriously?' I asked, taken aback by the notion of Puck putting together a schedule for an entire day.

'Don't give me that look!' Puck shot back, rolling himself above me and placing a wave of kisses along my neck and collarbone.

Letting out a deep chuckle, I pushed him off, rolling my eyes before sitting up and making my way towards the bathroom.

Puck lay sprawled out on our bed, boxers riding low and a devilish smirk on his face as he watched my hips sway with every step.

Turning back to him, I gave him a playful wink, singling for him to follow me into the bathroom.

'Aren't you going to join me? It gets awfully cold in there…'

Before I got a reply Puck let out a deep growl, hoisting me up and carrying me into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind us, our clothes leaving a trail on the floor as we made in into our shower, our breathing already heavy and hot.

* * *

><p>'Now princess, do you really think it's wise to have everyone sit outside in this heat?' Leroy questioned, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.<p>

The Berry men, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Beth stood in the Berry's backward, studying the space carefully.

'Daddy, people won't begin to arrive until 6 o'clock. The heat will be just right by then. Plus, we can't exactly fit everyone inside.'

'She's right Mr. Berry,' Kurt conceded. 'Having everyone inside would totally throw off the ambiance of our gathering.'

Leroy chucked softly, shaking his head in amusement. 'If you guys think so; what am but a mere extra in this party planning scheme.'

Rachel pouted at her father playfully. 'You know it's not like that Daddy, we value your opinion very much. Don't we Beth?'

Beth sat on the green grass, barefoot and in a pink tutu Kurt demanded they purchase for her, picking at the blades of grass one by one, throwing them up in the air and laughing as they cascaded down and onto her lap.

'Grass!' she exclaimed to the adults watching her, 'Grass! Fall! Ouch.'

She lifted a piece of grass off her lap and held it between her fingers, studying it carefully before tossing it away from her.

'Bye!' she called after it.

Rachel shook her head, walking over to the little girl and extended her arms.

'C'mon now, Beth. We can't have you in the middle of the yard, Sweetie. We need to set up the tables. Would you like to help Aunt Rachel with the centerpieces? I think you'd have a blast helping me put those together. Don't you agree?'

Lifting the girl in her arms, she readjusted her tutu and made her way inside, leaving the men to set up the tables.

'Make sure to leave space for the chairs!' she shouted, giving Blaine a pointed look, waving her hand to emphasize her point.

'You tell them Beth' she whispered to the little girl in her arms, 'Tell them to leave room for the chairs'

'Chairs!' Beth shouted out to them before erupting in a fit of giggles, clearly pleased with her directions.

Rachel giggled along with her, shaking her head as the two made their way inside and into the dining room where the table was laced with ribbons and flowers.

'Read to get to work, little one?'

* * *

><p>'So…we are driving to the middle of nowhere?' Quinn asked apprehensively, looking out the window towards empty fields.<p>

The windows in Puck's truck were down, letting in a warm breeze from the outside. Wherever they were going, Quinn hoped it wasn't all outdoors. Sure, she was wearing shorts and a cool blouse but she could already feel sunburn coming on.

'Yes, _Quinn, _I'm taking you to the middle of a field to have my way with you like the badass I am. Is that a problem?'

'That would turn me on if it didn't sound a lot like rape….' Quinn teased, looking over at her boyfriend and smirking playfully at him.

'Babe, we both know you would me the last person to plead it was not conceptual.'

Quinn smacked his arm, shaking her head in amusement.

'I wonder what I saw in you sometimes…' she mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear, a glint in her eye at his awaited reaction.

Puck sighed dramatically, pulling over the truck and parking it in a field before pulling the keys out of the ignition.

'Alright then, out of the car!'

Quinn's eyes grew wide as saucers, looking between him and the dirt road.

'Wh…what! You can't be serious! Puck, we are in the middle of nowhere!'

Puck shrugged, stepping out of the driver's seat and walking over to her side, opening her door and pulling her out of the car.

'Noah Puckerman! Don't you _dare_ leave me here!'

'No can do, Lady Fabray. I would hate for you to spend any more time with someone you disliked.'

With that he closed her door, throwing her over his shoulder despite her pleas for him to put her down.

'Puck! I was kidding! Please, put me down! I'm in shorts!' she cried, throwing playful punches against his back.

He wouldn't really leave her here right? With no car in this god-awful heat?

Puck chuckled softly, shaking his head.

'I'd keep it down if I were you babe, I wouldn't want to kids at the carnival to get scared and think I'm kidnapping some crazy woman.'

'The…what?' Pushing herself up to an upright position in Puck's arms, Quinn brushed her hair out of her face, squinting towards the tents a couple hundred feet away.

'We're…going to a carnival?' She asked slowly, confusion written all over her face. 'I thought you were going to leave me here alone…'

Puck put Quinn down on the ground beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders and placing a rough kiss on her temple.

'Honestly babe, you really thought I would leave you here?'

'Well I was hoping you were joking but 25% thought you might actually do it!'

Puck shook his head, putting on his aviators and reaching over to take a hold of Quinn's hand.

'I know this isn't some super fancy get away or the most romantic thing but I figured it's not about where you go but who you are with, right? That's the saying?'

Quinn's smiled at Puck, her eyes softening at his words. 'That's exactly the saying, baby.'

'Well, good. Consider yourself lucky Ms. Fabray, getting to spend the entire day with The Puckster at Ohio's Summer Carnival!'

'Oh, it truly is an honor' Quinn teased, walking hand in hand with Puck towards the tents and a large balloon banner.

'Thank God we decided to wear shorts, I would have been dying in jeans.' Puck said, pulling his tank top away from his body to get some air flowing as they walked up to the line.

Music blasted from speakers through out the entire field, the smell of kettle corn and hot dogs hitting Quinn immediately and making her mouth water.

'We might have to get a hot dog for me later, those things smell _amazing!' _

Puck laughed, nodding his head in agreement.

'Get ready Fabray, I'm going to make this one of the best days _ever.'_

'Can we just _not_ get on the huge roller coasters? You know how I can get with large drops'

'You're kidding, right? You were cheerleading captain; you've been thrown in the air enough times to get over your fear of roller coasters. That's the first thing we are going to do!'

'Puck! No! They scare me!'

Reaching the ticket window, Puck pulled out his wallet, effectively silencing Quinn.

'Hey, two unlimited wristbands please.'

Taking the two wristbands from the woman behind the counter, Puck turned to Quinn with a large smile on his face.

'Let's do this!' he cried, making his way under the balloons and into the carnival.

'God help me…'

* * *

><p>The men were busy setting up the tables and chairs outside while Rachel and Beth sat contently inside, admiring their fabulous work. They had made 6 different centerpieces, each equipped with fresh flowers and matching ribbons. Sure Beth had destroyed more flowers than anything but the turn out was great. Kurt might object and consider them too much but Rachel thought they were <em>perfect.<em>

'Mama' Beth spoke softly, looking around the room and lifting her small finger to point towards the direction of the doorway.

'Yes, Beth, you're mom will be walking through those very same doors in a couple hours. Aren't you excited to be in on the surprise!' Rachel asked her, brushing back a lock of hair from her face and clipping it back with a small flower clip.

Beth rubbed her eyes tiredly, whimpering softly.

'Daaa' she cried softly, sleep suddenly overcoming her.

'Are you tried? I have a bedroom upstairs if you would like to take a nap.' Rachel told her diplomatically, folding her hands on her lap as she smiled at the young girl.

Beth shook her head, a scowl forming on her face before crying out.

'Daaa!' she cried again, rubbing her eyes with more force, her face growing red.

'Shoot….'Rachel mumbled under her breath, taking Beth into her arms and awkwardly bouncing her up and down around the dinner table.

Beth squirmed in her arms, desperate trying to be put down and failing.

'No, no Beth, you need to take a nap now.'

Beth cried again, squirming harder.

'Kurt!' Rachel cried, 'I need your help!'

No response.

'It's okay Beth. How hard can this be, right? Millions of teenagers have babies before they are ready and they can manage to put their babies down for naps. I'm sure I can do that with all CPR and child rearing classes….' Rachel told a crying Beth, swaying her side to side.

'Child rearing classes? Seriously?' Blain asked from behind the two, an amused smirk on his face.

'You can never be too prepared, Blaine.' Rachel countered, before sighing heavily, looking at Blaine in desperation.

'Please tell me you know how to put her down for a nap, _please.'_

Blaine laughed softly, shaking his head and extending his arms out to Beth.

'Da!' Beth cried again, small beads of sweat beginning to form at her hairline.

'My god, she really is getting worked up, isn't she? Its okay Beth, Uncle Blaine's got you.'

'You're not doing a very good job.'

'Do you have her blanket?'

'In this heat?'

'You have AC, don't you? Quinn specifically told us she would only nap away from her if she is swaddled.'

Rachel rolled her eyes, running her hands through her hair, trying to remember where she had placed Beth's diaper bag as her cries increased.

'It's okay Beth! We are working on finding you blanket, okay? Give us a little break.'

'I don't think she really understands what you are telling her.' Blaine said, blowing softly on Beth's face to keep her from overheating out of anger.

'Just…stop talking! Take her up to my room while I try to find this blanket. Kurt! Daddy! Have you two seen Beth's diaper bag?'

Blaine shook his head, heading up towards the stairs and into a pink room where he assumed Rachel slept and took a seat on a chair in the corner of the room, rubbing Beth's back softly to sooth her.

'I know you want you daddy, Beth. I kinda wish he were here too. Would make all this a whole lot easier, don't you think? After all, what do we know about putting perfect little girls like you down for a nap? Hm?'

Beth sighed deeply, tears rolling down her cheeks before settling against Blaine's chest, her cries tiring her out.

Blaine hummed softly to her, rubbing her back in soothing circles. She smelt of a mix of Quinn's vanilla perfume and baby lotion. The perfect smell for a baby girl, he conceded.

Stifling back a laugh at the sound of Rachel breathing heavily up the stairs, Blaine shook his head, turning towards the door to see her walk in.

'I found it! I found it!' she cried, entering the bedroom and placing the overflowing diaper bag on the bed.

Carrying Beth over, they quickly changed her diaper (at which Rachel was a pro) and removed her tutu, swaddling her into a thin cotton blanket Quinn had packed for her and together Blaine swayed her to sleep while Rachel did her best rendition of Barbra.

Who would have thought it would take so much to put a baby down for a nap?


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2

**WORD FOR THOUGHT:**

**Well. This took a lot longer than I expected it to. **

**I'm officially on summer vacation and I've thoroughly been enjoying these first few weeks. Granted I've slept a lot, I've done a few exciting things. **

**Like what you may ask? Like going for a little walk up in the hills of LA and encountering a real life snake that never had I ever in my life seen in the flesh before outside of a cage. Also, getting lost in Hollywood on our way to SPRINKLES. But that's nothing new. **

**I also **_**finally**_** got an iPhone- yay!**

**Thank you to all of those who have stuck with this little story despite my lack of updating and for those who reviewed and added this to your alerts and favorites and those who added ME as a favorite author.**

**Such joy those little email notifications bring me. I'm working on another story at the moment as well. AU. I haven't really decided WHAT the plot is but that'll be up when it's written. If ever. **

**The first part of the chapter includes lyrics from M83's **_**Midnight City**_** so…maybe play that while you read the first section?**

**The lyrics aren't necessarily relevant to the chapter but the song is meant to be in the background as the following occurs. **

**Enjoy!**

**- D**

* * *

><p><em>Waiting in a car<em>

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_The night city grows_

_Look and see her eyes, they glow_

'I really don't think this is a good idea' Quinn spoke softly, nervously looking around at the other people still in line waiting to get on the rollercoaster. Their harnesses were down and securely locked. Leave it to Puck to request the first row in the roller coater, doing nothing to calm her nerves.

'Babe, please, you'll be _fine. _What's the worst thing that could happen? So you pee your pants, who cares. Just close your eyes and hold my hand if you have to.'

Quinn rolled her eyes, her hands getting clammier by the second, gripping the hand bar tightly as she stole a glance of the large drops that awaited them in mere seconds.

The ride attendant did his usual rounds before giving the go ahead to the other attendant at the control station.

'Please remember to keep all hands and legs inside the roller coaster at all times; any second thoughts? Regrets? Too late!'

Before Quinn had a chance to register what was happening the ride shot forward, her head hitting the back of the seat as the force worked against her. A harsh gush of hot hair hit her face full force, a high pitched scream escaping her lips, only masked by the laughs of a certain mohawked boy beside her.

_Waiting in a car_

_Waiting for a ride in the dark_

_Drinking in the lounge_

_Following the neon signs_

_Waiting for a roar_

_Looking at the mutating skyline_

_The city is my church_

_It wraps me in the sparkling twilight_

* * *

><p>'Tables are set; caterer called and said they would be here at 7. I think we are pretty much done with everything else. All we have to do now is sit back and wait.' Blaine said, falling down onto one of the Berry's armchairs, placing a throw pillow on his lap and holding it tightly against his chest.<p>

Rachel took a deep breath, sitting on the couch, looking around at the decorations they had managed to put up.

'Maybe we should take Beth to the park. Or what do you think about the museum? I remember my Dads taking me to the museum when I was younger- not only would we go to the museum but after we would go to a cute little café a couple blocks down and have cups of tea.' Rachel mused, tapping her fingers against her lap, lost in thought.

'I think we still have time before she wakes up. Maybe we should just sit back and relax for a bit, soak in the time we have before we have to get riled up and host our fantastic little gathering.'

'Where did your dads go?'

Rachel turned to Blaine, eyebrows furrowed. Where had her dads gone?

'Um, they must have gone to get lunch or something. I'm going to call Finn. See if he's done with work. Maybe we can head out and meet him there.'

Kurt nodded absently; feeling a sudden wave of tiredness hit him, making his eyes droop. Taking a seat next to Blaine he rested his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes for a moment. 'I don't know about you but I'm more than ready for a nap.'

Blaine laughed, leaning his head against Kurt's. 'If you are planning on taking a nap, now is the perfect time to do it. I doubt Rachel will let us rest after we meet with Finn and we have a long day ahead of us.'

Kurt shook his head, sitting up slightly.

'No, maybe I'll just get a venti green tea or coffee from The Lima Bean before we head out…'

Smiling softly, Blaine leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek. 'Should have guessed as much. My man isn't one to sleep on the job.'

Kurt smiled back, leaning over and taking a hold of Blaine's hand, giving it a tight squeeze. 'I'm really going to miss you in NYC. I don't know what I am going to do without you.'

Blaine pouted softly, his eyes soft. 'It will go by fast, we'll be together before you know it.'

* * *

><p>'Hi, I'll have 1 hot dog and 1 order of cheese fries and 2 medium drinks.' Quinn ordered at the window, paying quickly and meeting Puck back at their table until their order was ready.<p>

'This has been really great, thank you for planning this.' She told him, reaching across the table to hold his hand.

Puck laughed, caressing her hand with his thumb.

'After the last couple rides I thought you were going to get a heart attack or something. You got a pair of lungs on ya' babe. But then again, nothing I haven't heard in bed before.' He replied smugly, winking at Quinn.

'You're disgusting' Quinn laughed, throwing him a crumbled paper towel which he quickly dodged. 'Have you called Rachel?'

'Nah; Kurt texted me a little while ago though. Beth was sleeping and they were waiting for Finn to get out of work to go to some lame museum or something. You know them.'

Quinn shook her head in amusement, looking out at the crowds of people.

'I'm surprised they haven't called us complaining or demanding we go back. I never really took them for the babysitting type.'

Puck shrugged, 'Beth's an easy baby. I remember my mom used to watch this little girl on the weekends for a couple years. She was a fucking nightmare. Beth wins the prize for best baby compared to all other kids in Lima.'

'Are you sure you're not being biased?' Quinn teased, kicking him playfully beneath the table.

'Pure facts babe, you can't deny the truth.'

* * *

><p>'Okay, I got her bag. I made her a bottle. I have her blankets, wipes, clothes…I think we have everything.' Rachel said to her self, looking through diaper bag and zipping it closed.<p>

'It might be useful to actually have the baby…just saying.' Kurt spoke with a roll of his eyes.

Rachel looked up, eyes wide. 'Oh my god, I was about to forget Beth!'

Blaine laughed, shaking his head and patting the space beside him on the couch that Kurt had vacated.

'You need a breather, Rach. Take a seat, enjoy the silence for a couple minutes before we have to power up and run on empty batteries for the rest of the day.'

Rachel took a seat, shaking her head.

'No, we have so much to do! We have to meet Finn at the shop, go to the museum. Head back over here, change. Get ready for people to arrive.'

'We don't _have_ to go to the museum, Rach. I'm sure Beth wouldn't exactly be heartbroken if we didn't make it.'

'No, I told her I would take her and I'm not going back on my word.'

Before with either boy had a chance to reply and tell Rachel how irrational she was being, a soft cry was heard from upstairs followed by soft whimpers.

The 3 teenagers froze in their spots, eyeing each other carefully.

'Who is going to go get her?' Rachel asked, eyes wide.

Blaine stood up, rubbing his hands on his shirt and adjusting his belt.

'I'll get her. You guys get your things ready.'

* * *

><p>The walk to Rachel's bedroom wasn't long. Opening the door slowly Blaine stuck his head inside, peering towards the bed carefully to make sure they had in fact heard right.<p>

Beth lay in the middle of the bed, her feet dangling off one side of the bed as she looking up at the ceiling, mumbling words to herself.

A smile appeared on Blaine's face as he pushed the door open further, making his way over to the bed.

'Are you awake pretty girl?' he asked her softly, picking her up and placing her in the middle of the bed before lying down beside her, staring at her intently as she started back.

'Da?' Beth asked softly, her cheeks puffy from sleep and her blonde locks in complete disarray.

Blaine chuckled quietly, 'No Beth, I'm not your dad. I'm your Uncle Blaine. Can you say Uncle Blaine?' he told her gently, brushing a lock of hair away from her face.

''Laine?' Beth questioned, rolling over on the bed, her blanket, that at one point was swaddling her, long forgotten on the other side of the bed.

'Yeah, Blaine. You got it.' He told her, taking one of her small hands in his and placing a soft kiss against her knuckles.

'You ready to go to the museum with your crazy Aunt Rachel and Uncle Kurt?'

Beth rested her head tiredly against the comforter, her eyes still heavy with sleep as she peered at Blaine through her long lashes.

'You look a lot like your mom, do you know that?' Blaine asked her, tickling her belly softly, her smile immediately reminding him of Puck.

Beth shook her head, pushing herself up on all fours and crawling over to Blaine, slapping her hands against his face.

'No, watch out for my hair Beth!' he told her, quickly dodging her blows and sitting up, holding her up beside him and brushing her hair with his fingers before taking her in his arms and walking towards the door.

'Rachel! Diaper Duty is calling for you!'

* * *

><p>The sun had begun to set and both Puck and Quinn sat on the hood of his truck sipping slushies and laughing at each other.<p>

'This is really great. I don't remember that last time we did something like this. Really took time to ourselves and spent a day together, even if it was just something small like this.'

'You know babe, this doesn't have to be the last of it. This is just the beginning. Life will be good for us in LA. We'll be like rockstars when we come back to Lima for the holidays.'

Quinn laughed, shaking her head in amusement. 'Rachel texted me and told me they were home already. Maybe we should go ahead and head back. It didn't sound like she was really giving us the option to stay out later.'

Puck shook his head, hopping off the truck lifting Quinn off the hood before opening her car door.

'I knew it was only a matter of time before that little jew princess realized babysitting wasn't up her alley of expertise.'

'Well we haven't even picked her up yet, let's give her the benefit of the doubt.'

'You? Giving Berry the benefit of the doubt? Say what?'

'Shut up, she can be a good person. I see that now.' Quinn teased.

'She can be a good person? Who are you and what have you done with Quinn Fabray!'

Before Quinn could reply her cell phone silenced them both, her mother's number glaring at her through the screen.

'Hello?'

'Quinnie! How was your day? Have you picked up Beth from The Berry's?'

Puck turned to her, silently asking her who it was.

'My mom.' Quinn mouthed back quickly before answering her mother.

'Um, we were actually just about to head over now. Our day was good. Puck brought me to the Carnival. It was nice to just worry about myself for a change.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, baby. You two deserve it. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could all go out for dinner? The four of us? You two can head over now and change really quick and I'll stop by and pick you guys up and then we'll head over for Beth.'

Quinn looked at Puck, unsure of what to answer.

'My mom wants to know if we would like to join her for dinner. Head over to the apartment now and change and then she'll pick us up or we'll pick her up and head to get Beth and go eat.'

'It's your last night in Lima, baby. We have to celebrate!' her mother said through the phone.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows, shrugging at Quinn. 'Maybe we should ask Rachel if she's okay with keeping Beth for a while longer.'

Quinn bit her bottom lip, looking ahead as she considered Judy's plan.

'Uh, let me text Rachel first. See what she says and I'll call you, is that okay?'

'Oh, I'm sure she won't mind, Quinnie! They love Beth!'

'I know but I don't want her to think I'm taking advantage or something. Let me call her and I'll call you right back.'

'Okay. But be quick! I want to make reservations!'

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn arrived at the apartment in record timing, granted Puck might have been driving a little bit over the speed limit.<p>

The pair got dressed, grabbing an extra outfit for Beth and made it out the door in a flash.

Of Monsters and Men played in the background, Quinn sitting in the passenger seat mouthing the words to herself as they drove, picking up Judy and heading to the Berry's home.

'So where are we going exactly?' Quinn asked, turning slightly in her seat to look at her mother. Judy was dressed in a simple floral dress and delicate sweater, pearls adorning her neck. Straightening out her skirt, Judy sighed, looking out the window, avoiding Quinn's gaze.

'I made reservations at this new Greek place some of my girlfriends told me about. Thought we should try something new.'

Quinn nodded, reaching over and taking a hold of Puck's hand. Puck wrapped his fingers around her delicate ones, letting their hands rest on his lap as he drove.

'Greek sounds good.' Quinn said slowly, looking out at the road ahead of them.

'I wonder how Beth behaved. I missed my baby girl.'

'Not such a baby anymore, babe.' Puck told her, giving her hand a squeeze.

'Can you two believe she is already 1? Time went by so fast.' Said Judy, reaching for her phone beside her and sending Hiram a quick text to notify him that they were on their way.

It wasn't long before they were pulling into the Berry home, Puck immediately removing the keys from the ignition and jogging to the door, eager to see his little girl.

'Should we all get down?' Quinn asked, confused as to why her mother was stepping out of the car, walking briskly behind Puck.

'I had a couple questions I wanted to ask Hiram about a decorator I was thinking of getting for the house. We're here now, why not take advantage of the opportunity?' Judy said smoothly, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear before smiling assuringly at Quinn, waiting for her at the steps.

'C'mon. I'm sure Beth is anxious to see you.'

Linking arms the pair walked up the path, standing behind Puck who was ready to burst at the seams. He bounced slightly on the balls of his feet, throwing his head back with a frustrated sigh when the doorbell chime was neglected within the home.

'Berry told you they were home, right? They didn't like, take her to Finn's and you just thought they were here?'

'No. She clearly told me she was back at home with her Dad's and that it was no problem to stop by and get Beth a little later.'

'Ring the doorbell again, Honey.' Judy chimed in, trying to keep a straight face.

'Maybe they didn't hear it.'

Pressing the button once more, the familiar chime would be heard from within the home. They were met with silence for a few minutes before the calls of someone could be distinctly heard.

'Coming! Leroy, I told you I heard the doorbell! Coming, coming, coming!'

Hiram, Rachel's father opened the door swiftly, standing up straight, a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

'Noah! Quinn! Judy! We've been expecting you. Come in, Rachel will be down in a minute.'

'I'm so sorry that we took longer than…' Quinn began to say, immediately silenced by a wave of Hiram's hand.

'Nonsense. Beth was a pleasure to have here. If anything we should apologize to you, seems we might have started the Rachel-Berry-Conversion a bit today…'

'Oh God, we need don't another Rachel….'

The words left her mouth before she had a chance to process what she was saying. Quinn felt a heat rise to her face, looking over at Puck with a tight smile before turning back to the man before her.

'That came out wrong…'

Hiram laughed good-naturedly, his thick-rimmed glasses falling down his nose.

'Oh that's okay. We know our princess is…. unique in all aspects.' He told the trio, rolling his eyes and walking towards the stairway in the living room.

'Rachel! Honey, Noah and Quinn are here!'

Quinn looked around, noticing the lights in most of the house were off and if not for the small hint of chicken in the air she would have guessed they were on their way out given Mr. Berry's attire.

'Were you guys heading out?' Judy asked, seemed to catch Quinn's reaction to their surroundings.

'Oh no, no! Just a little evening fun.' Hiram assured them.

'Oh, Hiram. Thank goodness I remembered, I wanted to ask you about that decorator you mentioned to me over the phone last week?' Judy asked.

'Of course! He's fab-ulous. Why don't we head down to the kitchen for a second? I have his number written down somewhere, might take me a second to find it.'

Judy followed him out, turning back to Puck and Quinn.

'Why don't you two sit tight, I'll be back in a second.'

Before they had a chance to object about how they were both starving and their daughter had yet to be returned to them, Rachel walked in from outside, smiling brightly.

'Noah! Quinn, I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting. Beth is entirely enthralled with the solar lights we installed in the garden yesterday. It's the most adorable thing! Why don't you guys come really quick and see her before you head out? Truthfully, I was having a tough time trying to pry her away anyway. Maybe you two will be a better bait?'

Quinn nodded, the beginnings of annoyance rising within her. She had just wanted to walk in, thank them for their help today, and take Beth in her arms and leave. She was truly appreciative that they took the time and offered to watch her daughter but she was ready to have her back now.

Nodding towards the door, Puck reached over to take Quinn's hand and followed Rachel out towards the backyard.

'Hope you didn't do any crazy shit to her, Berry. I plan to carry out a full body inspection when we take her home and I will not hesitate to press charges' Puck spoke behind the brunette, winking at Quinn, a smirk on his face. Quinn shook her head, highly amused at the boy beside her.

The walk to the backyard was dark and for a moment it was almost difficult to see the path below them.

'Did you leave her out here alone? It's pitch black!' Quinn cried, looking around and seeing no sign of a little girl in the darkness. She did smell the distinct hint of grilled chicken and …was that bacon?

'Rachel, are you guys grilling something?'

Silence.

'Rachel?' Quinn asked again, her eyes squinting to adjust to the darkness.

'Where did she go?' Puck asked, doing the same beside her.

They took a step forward, ready to go further into the yard in search for Beth and Rachel, both getting increasingly more annoyed by the second when the lights turned on, casting a beautiful wave of light throughout the entire backyard.

'SURPRISE!' a large group of people shouted from the middle of the yard, reveling a beautifully decorated dinner gathering.

Christmas lights hung on the tall tress surrounding the yard, lanterns handing across the yard from tree to tree. Beautiful flowers adored each of the tables and in the far corner, the smell of food became more evident at the sight of platters of delicious entrees.

'Oh my god!' Quinn cried, turning to look at an equally surprised Puck.

Quinn's eyes widened, her heart rate shooting up drastically before her eyes registered on the faces of the people gathered. Beth was dressed in a beige and pink dress, a bow on her head, clapping excitedly in Blaine's arms. 'Mama, Here!' she cried.

'What is this?' Quinn asked, laughing as the shock of the scene before her began to wear off. Everyone smiled at the pair welcomingly, clapping as they began to make their way over to the couple, led by a beaming Rachel, followed closely behind by Blaine and Beth.

'It's your going away party!' Rachel squealed, clapping her hands and singling to Leroy to begin playing the music.

'Surprise!'


	17. Chapter 17

**Word For Thought: **

**The end is finally here! I apologize that this update has taken me months. I'm writing another fanfic...I know. My heart lies with QUICK but something sparked up in my brain and it happened. **

**Thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites and their alerts! Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this little story. I put a lot of work into this and it means a lot that people took time to read this. Especially because I never thought this would get any readers at all. **

**Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.**

**Sequel? Share your thoughts!**

**P.S. I apologize in advance for typos! **

**- Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound of a utensil tapping gently against a champagne glass caught the attention of those gathered in the Berry backyard. Rachel stood along side Finn and cleared her throat, smiling brightly at those in attendance.<p>

'I just wanted to make a quick little speech for Noah and Quinn and their upcoming departure to California' she swallowed roughly, feeling suddenly nervous, an emotion she was not familiar with.

She glanced over to where Quinn and Noah sat along side Santana and Brittney, Beth on Quinn's lap feasting on some pasta. She felt her cheeks flush. She had always wanted to befriend Quinn Fabray. There was something about all those snarky comments Quinn told her sophomore that only fueled her desire to be her friend, to know the other side of her other than successfully push her away. She knew deep down Quinn had been living a very sad life and not even the popularity and high status of school could disguise the fact that she was miserable. After years of trying to befriend her and picking her self up after Quinn pushed her down time and time again, here she was; saying a speech before the entire glee club and some friends and family to the infamous Quinn Fabray; not as a victim of her ice queen reign but as a friend.

'Quinn and I met sophomore year in high school. She was captain of the cheerleading team and I was an aspiring young ingénue with no friends to call my own.' She caught Quinn's eye, smiling at her timidly. Quinn chuckled to herself, shaking her head in amusement and signaled for her to continue. 'We were polar opposites. She was dating Finn, my boyfriend, at the time and I can admit now I was jealous of her status. But more than that, I knew from the moment she said two words to me that she was someone I wanted to be friends with. There was more to Quinn than people realized and I, like with everything else, was determined to take on this task and come out with flying colors.' A couple people laughed, Judy giggling alongside Leroy towards the back of crowd.

She took a deep breath and continued.

'After 3 years I now have the honor of calling Quinn Fabray my friend and because of that, I feel it gives me the right to brag about her a little bit.' She teased. 'Not many of you know this but Quinn was a dancer growing up. She did ballet for 8 years and learned to play the piano when she was 6.'

Quinn raised an eyebrow at Rachel, confused as to where she was going with this but Rachel continued on, ignoring the sight of Quinn whispering something into Puck's ear, the duo laughing quietly as they listened to her.

'I wasn't familiar with this until fairly recently but Quinn speaks multiple languages as well.'

'Only 2, Rachel!' Quinn called from her place at her table, earning the laugh of people around her.

Rachel shook her head, 'She's being modest. Quinn can speak English, Spanish and is almost fluent in French. She is an incredible dancer yet shy's away from showing us her true abilities in Glee Club. She is a fantastic baker and from what I've heard, can make some seriously delicious German Chocolate cakes. She sings to her daughter every night before she puts her to bed and is a brilliant writer. Not many of you know this but she somehow maintained a 4.0 gpa despite getting pregnant junior year and is now off to UCLA to major in journalism with a minor in Drama. Of course, not many of us know these things because she isn't one to necessarily brag about these aspects of her life. Quinn is such a unique and inspirational person who I've seen grow so much since I first met her. As her friend, I'm so happy to be able to have this small celebration not only for her, but also for Noah and let her know that not only do I care, but each and every one of you care as well. We are so proud of all you've accomplished Quinn. I hope I can have the honor of calling you my friend for years to come.'

With that, Rachel took a deep breath, looking over to Finn rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, taking the microphone from her.

'Um, before you clap or anything I'd like to say a couple things as well. Puck, dude, you've been my wingman since we were kids. I think we both have screwed the other over enough times but our friendship always wins in the end and I'm happy to have you in my life, man. Growing up without a dad in my life was hard and somehow, through all of this, you've showed me what it is to be a man and I'm better because of it. Even though I used to date Quinn I'm glad that she ended up with you because if not I wouldn't have Rachel. Hope you have a place for me to crash because I intend to pay you long visits.'

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Finn handed the microphone back to Rachel and took a seat. A soft clap was heard from the audience and Rachel smiled, basking in the attention before walking over to give Quinn a short hug.

'That was really lovely Rachel, thank you. I really appreciate you doing all of this for us.'

Rachel shrugged, smirking cheekily. 'You know me, can't pass up a moment for me to get an audience together and be in the spotlight.'

'Why don't I doubt it?' Quinn asked, turning to Puck and giggling.

'Berry, I'm not one to break down like some little girl and lose my manhood by showing emotion,' Puck said, puffing out his chest for extra effect, earning a laugh from Quinn.

'But, I think it's only fair that I tell you that I'm gonna miss you. You're my best jew and we need us Jews need to stick together before we die off.'

'I don't think Jews will die off any time soon, Babe' Quinn teased, patting Puck's thigh assuring.

Puck shrugged, 'Ya never know. I feel like I'm getting a heart attack every time I see you naked.'

Rachel's face flushed as she turned away and cleared her throat. 'I could have gone without knowing that.'

* * *

><p>'I'm going to miss you so much, Sweetie.'<p>

'I'm going to miss you too mom.' Quinn sighed, leaning over and resting her head against her mother's shoulder as they sat comfortably on the swing on the Berry's yard. The crowd has died down a bit and Beth was off entertaining the rest of the guests with her latest newfound talent = singing…or humming.

'I hope you know that I plan to visit you as much as I can.' Judy said firmly, looking down at her daughter. 'There is no way I will be able to spend so much time away from Beth. I can't believe she isn't going to be here for me to watch grow….'

Quinn's eyes watered but she willed herself not to cry. She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She was going to make the most of these last few hours before reality broke through and she had to acknowledge the fact that come nightfall tomorrow, she would be in California starting her new life along with Puck and Beth.

'Thank you.' Quinn said simply, looking up at Judy and smiling softly, snuggling closer to her. 4 years ago this would have been out of the question, her father never keen on public displays of affection. It felt good to be able to do this. 'Thank you for being here for me this past year and supporting me like you have. For babysitting Beth and paying for our apartment and everything else.' She was crying now, she knew but she continued on. Sitting up, she took her mom's hands in her own. 'I know that living with Dad was never easy and looking back now I know you did the best you could. I don't blame you for what happened to me because it was my choice to have sex with Puck and I know despite everything, you've been willing to help in your own way.'

Taking a deep breath, she squeezed Judy's hands, smiling through her tears. 'I want you to know that I forgive you. And I don't blame you for anything. Okay? Our lives haven't been easy but I know what our future is bright mom, and I couldn't do any of this or do what I'm doing without you. '

Taking Quinn into her arms, Judy held on tightly, silent tears dripping onto Quinn's blouse. 'You're my pride and joy, Quinn. You've had a hard life and my heart aches in a way only a mother's can when I think of all you have had to go through; everything you have had to deal with because I wasn't strong enough to stick up for you. Despite everything,' she said, looking into Quinn's emerald eyes. 'I will _always_ be here for you. From now until the day I die, I will swear to you I will be your number one fan in everything you do. Okay?'

Quinn nodded, hugging her mother again.

Quinn vowed to start a new life in California and finally forgiving and moving on was the first step.

* * *

><p>'I think this is it.' Puck said, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans. The moving truck was packed and their apartment, the place they had made their home for the past almost two years was officially empty and open for lease. It was moments like this that thinking of the fact that he was only 18 blew his mind. How many teenagers had to deal with what they dealt with? How many were <em>good<em> at it? He and Quinn had done many mistakes but through it all they stuck by each other. When the bills added up and Beth needed diapers and payday wasn't here yet- it was those stressful moments that Puck knew that Quinn was the one. She encouraged him, supported him and made him feel important. He _was _important.

Quinn smiled, bouncing Beth happily on her hip. 'We're off to California, Baby Bee!' she cheered, smiling brightly at her daughter and heading over to her mom's car. The teenager in her thrilled to hit the small shops, experience that LA nightlife- as best she could with a baby.

'Sure you're going to be okay?' she asked Puck, placing a hand on his chest.

'100% positive.' He told her, leaning down to kiss her before placing a kiss on the side of Beth's blonde head.

His two girls were everything to him. The move to California was nerve-wracking sure, but he had to admit that he was thrilled to be able to finally get out of their shitty hometown and start fresh. He was determined to prove to everyone that he was more than a lima loser and if that took moving to another state to support the mother of his child fulfill her dream before he made is own, so be it.

'Say bye to Daddy, Baby.' Quinn told Beth, handing her over to Puck.

'Bye-Bye Da' Beth told Puck, wrapping her small arms around his neck and placing a wet kiss on his cheek, something she had been doing a lot lately.

'Oh, my precious badass baby!' Puck told Beth, holding her tightly against him and spinning her around in a circle. Beth laughed, her small hands gripping tightly to Puck's shirt as she spun. 'I'm going to miss you, you know that right?' he told her, kissing the tip of her nose. Beth looked up at her father, eyes wide and curious.

'Bye-Bye?'

'Bye-Bye.' Puck nodded, holding up Beth's hand and showing her how to wave goodbye.

'Daddy's going bye-bye for a little while. You be good for your momma, okay? No yelling and drinking too much milk!' he teased, tickling her belly.

'Da!' Beth giggled, lifting her shirt to show her bare tummy, slapping it playfully as way to get him to continue.

Quinn laughed, tickling Beth's tummy as well before reaching over and taking her from Puck.

'Be carefully, alright?' Quinn told him, wrapping her free arm around his neck and pulling him close to her. 'Call and keep me updated so I don't worry.'

Puck smiled against Quinn's neck, 'Isn't that my line? You are taking my kid with you.'

'You're kid?' Quinn asked, pulling away and smirking, Beth's hands entangling in her blonde locks.

'She's mine. She's on loan to you, remember?'

'Oh, is that how it works? The fact that she came from me means nothing?'

'Nope.' Puck said, a grin on his face.

'Interesting.' Quinn said, looking away and nodding, as if considering the notion. 'I see how it is.'

Puck laughed loudly, wrapping his arm around Quinn's head and pulling her in for one final hug, kissing her roughly.

'Can't…breathe…' Quinn mumbled against his lips, flinching as Beth pulled on her hair.

Puck pressed against her harder, their tongues moving to each other's rhythm. 'Call me when you land.' He said roughly.

'I will. I love you.'

'I love you.'

* * *

><p>'Did you really think your ass was going to leave the state and not say goodbye to me?'<p>

Quinn held her cellphone against her shoulder, putting a couple snacks for Beth into the diaper bag.

'Of course not, San. But saying goodbye to you was hard enough last night.'

Santana remained silent on the other end of the phone, the sound of her heavy breathing audible every couple seconds.

'Santana? You okay?'

Santana sighed loudly into the phone, wiping her tears from her spot on the floor of her closet. She wasn't about to tell Quinn that she had spent the entire morning going through their memory box, crying like some little freshman dweeb.

'I'm fine.' she said harshly. 'You're going to call me when you land right?'

'Of course I will...'

'God, I'm not begging you to. Call if you want. Whatever. Or not. I don't care. Give Beth a kiss for me. Send me pictures of her.'

Quinn smiled to herself. Santana was never good with expressing her emotions. They had learned that early on. No point in giving her a hard time about it.

'I'll send you pictures as soon as we get on the plane.'

'Fine.'

'...I love you Santana. I'm really going to miss you. You know that, right?'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever.'

* * *

><p>The flight was not as bad as Quinn assumed it could have been. By the time her and Judy checked in their bags and made it past security and to their proper gate, Beth was a crying, starving mess. Sure, maybe a good mother would have fed her then and there and rocked her to sleep but Quinn had other plans. She knew Beth well enough to know that immediately after a feeding she would be out for the count and with her first time on an airplane looming in the horizon, Quinn put it off for as long as she could. It was like a miracle the moment they took off the runway. Beth inhaled her meal like she had been starved for days and fell asleep almost immediately, waking up 15 minutes before they landed.<p>

They had called for a cab and taken the drive down to Quinn and Puck's new apartment, a thrill running through Quinn's veins as she looked out the window and took in the scenery. Hundreds of thousands of cars covered the streets, billboards along the roads. Unlike New York where buildings covered every square inch, buildings stood surrounded by greenery, beautiful tall palm trees and colorful plants adorned the landscape. The sun beat down on them through the windows, warm and bright against their skin.

'Why hadn't she come sooner?' she thought to herself.

'We're here, Quinnie!' Judy called, bringing her out of her daydreams as the cab pulled over in front of their apartment. 'Can you believe it?' Judy asked, bright smile on her face as they stepped foot outside and walked towards the entrance, luggage in tow.

Opening the door Quinn smiled, hoisting Beth higher up on her hip. It was perfect.

It wasn't a large mansion but it was all they would need. Looking around she turned to Beth and smiled, kissing the side of her head. 'Welcome home, baby girl.'

Walking in further, she placed Beth on the wooden floors and opened the windows, breathing in deeply, the LA breeze hitting her full force. She was finally here. Her road to a new life was starting now. She turned back to look at her mother, finding her occupied in the kitchen, unloading a few grocery bags into the fridge and decided to take the moment to call Puck.

Picking up her phone she dialed the number she knew by heart and waited for an answer, her heart racing as the call connected.

'Sup Milf? Did you just land?'

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes she sighed, 'I'm here.' She said simply.

'Where?'

'Home.' She said simply.

'What? Already? How is it? Do you like it? Is all our…'

'It's perfect.' She cried, her voice barely above a whisper.

'It's so perfect, I wish you were here to see it.'

'Babe, I'll be there in a couple days.' Puck said softly.

Quinn nodded, silently acknowledging his words. 'It's a dream come true. I can't believe I'm here with our daughter in our new apartment in _Los Angeles_. I never thought…'

'Quinn, you're a dream come true. You know that, right?'

'I'm far..'

'No. You're amazing.' Puck said. 'I knew it the moment I first saw you, the moment I first saw you hold our daughter and I know it now. You deserve all of this and more. You made this possible, Quinn; not me, not your mom, you did.'

'You did, too. I couldn't have done this without you. All you have done for Beth and I…'

Puck laughed on the other end of the phone, 'I'm pretty badass, I'll give you that much. I told you before: what my baby mama wants, my baby mama is gonna get.'

'I love you.'

'Not as much as I love you.'

* * *

><p>The following weeks were spent unpacking, looking for jobs and adjusting to the new state they called home. Judy had spent the first week and a half with the couple, getting all the paperwork and lease forms signed and completed before buying Quinn and Puck some minor furniture pieces and flying back to Ohio.<p>

Beth had taken advantage of California's sunny weather, spending hours at the park with her parents, running free on the green lawns and getting to know the other children that lived in the area. Seeing Beth so happy and being able to associate with other small children her age reassured Quinn that she had made the right decision when chosing to come to UCLA. The road wasn't going to be easy; they were on their own now with no family to call at 4am when Beth was up and crying with a fever. They were in the real world now and while it was absolutely terrifying, it was inexplicably thrilling.

Quinn sat at her desk, the window above overlooking Los Angeles. It was moments like these when Quinn was grateful that her mother took everything into account when searching for a place for them to live, even the view she would have on days like this. The thought made her smile, her heart aching a little at the absence of her mother and her friends.

Sighing, she opened up a new window on her computer screen and opened her blog, something she had taken to recently as a way to update her friends and family on their well being as well as Beth's development states away.

Signing in quickly, she took a sip of her green tea before placing it on the desk beside her computer and began to write.

'The Road Finally Taken.

The road here has been a hard one. I never really realized how much effort and dedication it took to raise a child properly until I became a mother myself. Puck and I haven't always had what we would have like and some nights are spent eating boiled noodles for dinner because Puck's paychecks have gone in their entirety to paying for Beth's diapers and formula and my pride has sometimes gotten in the way of asking our mothers for money. This is my mess and I am determined to own up to it and deal with it as an adult would. Make your bed and lie in it, right?'

Reading over what she wrote, she bit her bottom lip, taking another sip of her tea before she continued.

'However, if there was one thing we knew for sure, it is that our daughter has never gone without. She has the love of two grandmothers who love her and treasure her and supported both of us through hard times. She has the love of countless aunts and uncles who were willing to babysit at a blink of an eye (you know who you are, Santana!) Through fights and sleepless nights and tear filled days, they stood by us with open arms and loving hearts -to listen and to guide us. We might have had to make sacrifices but knowing that Beth was happy and healthy was a team effort- after all, it takes a village to raise a child, right?

Now here we are, in Los Angles, starting fresh. School starts up soon and I can't wait to be able to write about the wondrous things I will learn and the beautiful literature I will read. Looking back at these past few weeks I know I made the right choice in choosing to come here. Look around at the kids here, I know I want Beth raised in an environment like this. Where people can look past our differences and personal circumstances as teen parents and acknowledge that everything Puck and I do we do for Beth and to be able to offer her all that we weren't given- nothing like another little city I happen to know. I look forward to the days when I can see her blossom in grow in a young lady, full of opinions and ideas and a mind full of wonder and imagination and have the City of Angeles to call her home.

I miss you all dearly and each and every one of you is always on my mind and in my heart.

The sun is setting now over this beautiful city and dinnertime looms near by. Beth is beside me, desperately trying to press the buttons on my keyboard and I'm almost positive I can hear Puck calling.

Welcome Quinn, to motherhood at it's best! LA has definitely given me a proper greeting.'

**The End.**


End file.
